The Sun and The Moon
by BlueHairedDemon
Summary: Once she escapes Naraku's prison, Kagome is taken in by a pair of unlikely taiyoukai and given a new chance at life. Will Sesshomaru fall for the miko that he doesn't even recognize? Will her companions find her? Rated for later chaps and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome could feel herself drifting from sleep to a slight state of wakefulness. She could sense that something wasn't right. A slight moan of disappointment escaped her lips because her body could not feel the gentle warmth of the camp fire. Slowly she become aware of her surroundings, or lack there of. She could not feel the warmth of her kit snuggled against her body or hear the breathing of her other travel companions.

_Why do I not feel the hard ground beneath me?_

A slight breeze blew through her hair as she began to crack open her eye lids. She could feel strong arms carrying her.

_That baka Inuyasha must have been in too much of a hurry for me to find more jewel shards and decided to take off early without bothering to wake me._

As her eyes adjusted and the sleep film creeped out of them she realized that the sun was still down and daylight did not sting her sensitive eyes. She looked up into the face of the male that carried her and gasped in shock. Instead of the golden orbs she had seen so many times she looked into eyes that were unknown to her.

A screamed ripped from her throat as she realized that the eyes she now stared into belonged to none other than Naraku.

**Back at camp**

Inuyasha awoke to the first rays of the sun peaking over the horizon. Something wasn't right and he could feel it down to his very core. He looked around the rag tag group of his as they continued to sleep.

After a few minutes in his solitude he could hear the sounds of his companions rousing. Sango's first yawn of the morning, Miroku's lack of his light snore. He thought nothing of it as he impatiently waited for them to start moving around to gain full wakefulness.

"Good morning everyone!" was Shippo's usual morning ritual. Inuyahsa waited for it as he had every morning knowing that Kagome would be the last to wake with a slight groan and would begin making breakfast at the campfire. That is not the routine he received though.

Instead he got a few desperate cries of Shippo yelling out for his surrogate mother and a gasp from the rest of the group.

Inuyasha immediately jumped down from his perch in the tree and stormed over to where the girl should be laying snuggled and warm in her sleeping bag. As he instantly pulled it open he realized what was missing, and her name was Kagome.

"Calm yourself wench", Naraku simply states without bothering to make eye contact with the creature that has awoken and now stares at him.

Kagome knew she should do as the monster says. He could drop her right now and she would fall to her death, but she would never do anything that Naraku wanted. EVER.

"What do you want with me, Naraku?"

He finally decided to make eyes contact to ensure she was listening and understood his every word. "I want Inuyasha's death. By taking you I will ensure that his death will come. He will come for you without rational thinking and bursting with emotion. His downfall will be your fault and once I am done dealing with that fool you too shall die by my hands. I will then be able to complete the jewel and taint it beyond purification. All of my plans shall play out."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Look little miko and see for yourself."

With those words Naraku looked to the horizon and nodded to indicate the direction in which she should look. Kagome slowly turned her eyes away from Naraku to see their destination. She had to hold back from letting loose another gasp as she took in the terrain.

In front of her stood a mansion in the mountainside. However, there was no beauty to behold. The outer walls that would have acted as shield for the main house were crumbling and the whole place seemed to have a darkness about it. The buildings within the walls were slowly deteriorating and were showing the toll of time and misuse. A cold shiver was slowly creeping up her spine with the knowledge that this may very well be her grave site.

Kagome didn't know why she was waking. She remembered that she was watching the horrible castle come closer. After that, nothing. He head was throbbing and when she reached back to rub it she found a very tender knot with dried blood leading down her hair.

_He must have hit me on the head to knock me out when I wasn't paying attention. It was my own fault for allowing my mind to wander._

She moaned as she tried to stand but quickly found herself falling back to the floor as her head swam and threatened to let the darkness take over again.

_He must have hit me pretty hard._

She looked around from her position on the floor. She could tell that she was well within the confines of the mansion. She was in a room that held little furniture or decoration. The walls were a crème color. There was a pallet to sleep on in the corner that followed along the wall to her left. A small wardrobe stood against the wall directly opposite of it. One small window let the sun shine into the room. Kagome walked over it in hopes of escaping.

She approached the window with care. _Surely Naraku wouldn't make it that easy for me. _She was right. As soon as her hand tried to go out it was on fire with pain. She quickly pulled her slender fingers back to examine them. No damage was done to the hand itself but the fingers were burning bright red.

"Kukuku…There is no use in trying such silly antics my little miko."

Kagome swirled around to see Naraku was already occupying the same room as her. She stood there staring at him in defiance.

"You see, I have put many containment spells upon this mansion to ensure that you will stay with me for as long as I need you. If Inuyasha thought you were dead, then he would not come here."

"You vile creature! I will never stay with you. I will always try to escape." Kagome spat at him. She wasn't so sure that Inuyasha would ever come for her. She didn't even know if he was alive.

_FLASHBACK_

Kagome is sitting with her kit by the fire after the evening meal. Sango and Miroku sit across from her looking cozy with each other and making their usual banter back and forth. Inuyahsa watches from a tree nearby.

All of a sudden Kagome sat straight up and Inuyasha jumped to the ground. "I feel a very powerful demonic aura coming this way", Sango states.

"I don't sense any jewel shards, Inuyasha", Kagome states as she rises to her feet and grabbed her bow and arrows.

"I know that smell and it means trouble."

As Inuyasha takes off through the woods and leaves everyone behind he could hear them yelling at him to come back or wait up. He wasn't going to let them get into the middle of this. Sesshomaru was his problem to deal with and not theirs.

He burst into a small clearing and saw his half-brother standing there with his usual air of arrogance. "What do you want now?" Inuyasha called to him. His hand moving to the hilt of his sword.

"Only you little brother."

The battle began. Both brothers drawing their swords and Inuyasha charging blindly into the fight. As they exchanged blows and dodges the rest of the group finally caught up and burst through the tree line.

"Stay back. He is mine to kill and you will not interfere!" Inuyasha yelled to them once he heard them in the area.

Sesshomaru inwardly smiled at this. The fact that this half breed thought he could kill this Sesshomaru was amusing to him. Of course none of this could be shown to others. His only reply was a slight raise in his eye brow and a "Hmph".

After a while Inuyasha was visibly tiring while Sesshomaru showed no signs of slowing down. "I tire of this game little brother." Sesshomaru stated. With that he raised his Tokigen and unleashed his Dragon Strike. It hit Inuyasha with deadly accuracy, but did not kill him. Sesshomaru calmly walked over to where his half-brother lay in the grass waiting for his heart to stop beating. No one dared approach the youkai.

Kagome watched in horror. She could finally take no more of this stupidity. "Leave him alone!" She screamed at the Lord. He turned his head slowly to gaze upon who would dare speak to him in this manner. He recognized it as Inuyasha's miko that he had seen traveling with them many times and had dared to speak to him this way before. He would put an end to this.

A white blur was all that could be seen as Sesshomaru moved across the open field to grab the human by the neck with his hand. Before she knew it she was pinned against the tree staring into the eyes of the enemy.

"You will not speak to This Sesshomaru in such a manner, wench. It is time you learned your place. For your insolence Inuyasha shall die on this day."

Kagome's eyes grew wide and gasped loudly as he let her fall to the ground. He moved once again back to the body of his previous prey. With sword in hand, he drove it one final time into the body of Inuyasha and turned away walking back into the forest from which he came.

"NOOOO!" Kagome screamed as she ran to Inuyasha. She checked for any signs of life from him. She crouched as low as she could to lay her ear upon his chest. She could faintly hear a beat of his heart but it sounded struggled and strangely off beat.

She turned to yell for her companions but found that they were already at her side. Her instincts kicked in. She would save Inuyasha. She could not lose the only one that she had ever really loved. She knew that he did not return her feelings but that was not a reason to let him die.

She told Sango and Miroku to move their previous camp site to here. Inuyasha should not be moved. She had Shippo go and get the herbs she needed to make a salve and bandages from her first aid kit.

Once all was done and Inuyasha was cared for as much as she could she told the others to go to sleep. She would stay up and watch him through the night. _I will not let him die because of me._

Now she stared at an even bigger enemy the very same morning she had accidentally fallen asleep on after ensuring she could do no more for her hanyou friend.

"I suggest you get comfortable with your stay here. It may be some time before Inuyasha will be able to find me. I have a barrier erected. I will put it down and allow him to come for you when I am ready." The words of Naraku snapped her back to reality.

He continued, "You are allowed out of your room but only to the indoor spring to bathe and the dining room to eat. Do not try to go into any other room or you will be burned with my miasma. This is your only warning." With that said he turned on his heal and left the room, sliding the door shut behind him.

Hours passed as Kagome did not heed his warning looking for any other room or way that she could get herself out of this situation. She did not know if Inuyasha would come for her.

_He might be dead. Did Naraku know this and was just toying with her mind?_

_Stop that! Inuyasha will make it. He is strong and stubborn. Far too stubborn to let his brother kill him like that._

Kagome sighed. She now had a burn on every finger on both of her hands. I will have to think of something. She went about making a normal routine for herself in hopes that she would think of something or someone would come for her.

She got up every morning. After bathing she would put on clean clothes and eat breakfast. Then she would go to her room, now more like a comfy prison cell to her, and meditate. During these meditations she would try to harness her powers and make them stronger in the hopes that perhaps she could free herself from this hell. None of the other inhabitants were allowed to speak to her so had no one to talk to and occupy her mind. She ate only the morning meal each day. She did not want to gain weight from the lack of exercise and overeating that could occur. After a while she didn't even feel hunger the rest of the day.

She refused to cry. She would not give Naraku that satisfaction or power over her. She refused.

Hours turned into days. Days turned into weeks. She couldn't remember how long she had been here but it felt like an eternity. Her only visitor had been Naraku. He came once to find out why she had only been eating one meal a day and warned her that she was being watched. If she looked like she was starving herself then she would be force fed. He needed her alive for his plan to work.

He came one other time when Kagome had been working on her powers and accidentally slipped, letting her aura flare a little too much for his liking. She only told him that she was upset and hurt that Inuyasha did not come for her up to this point. Naraku waved it off as a simple incident and didn't think the small human capable of controlling said power. She was not a threat.

After what Kagome felt like was months no one had still come for her. Naraku made another appearance. She sat cross legged in the middle of the floor. She was meditating and trying to focus her powers when she felt another's presence in the room.

She cracked open her eyes to see Naraku staring at her from the door. "It is time wench."

"What do you mean?" Kagome questioned him.

"Today I lower the barrier and allow your mate to come rushing to his death."

She closed her eyes as she fought back the tears. With that, the evil aura once again left her room.

_Today is the day I will make my move, Naraku._

She had slowly and carefully reached her aura out over the months to detect all within the mansion and grounds, always careful to stay away from Naraku. She knew how many were here and where they usually were at what time of day and made mental notes of it. She waited.

As the sun set she could feel the shift in the miasma and barrier that surrounded her for so long. She let her heart become overwhelmed with joy at the knowledge that she would be free.

As soon as she felt the barrier drop she was up and out. She lept from the window with ease. She had made sure to keep her body in shape as well as her mind, knowing full well that she would need to. She ran through the ground purifying demons with a single touch from her hand. She no longer had her trusty bow and arrows and had to learn to harness her power and focus it.

She was halfway to the outer wall before anyone noticed what was going on, but they were too late. She was on a mission. A mission of life or death. Hers.

Naraku waited for the group to come for the pathetic little human they held so dear. She would be their downfall.

_How could that weak thing ever be as valuable as they treat her to be?_

He lowered the barrier and miasma to make sure the hanyou would smell his scent and come rushing to his death. He sat watching the sinking sun and congratulating himself on his upcoming victory. He closed his eyes and reveled in it.

"Master!"

"What is it?" Naraku asked without turning his head or opening his eyes in the slightest. It was sure to be something stupid and he could just kill the insolent demon that interrupted him.

"The miko! She is escaping!"

Bright red eyes turned to the monster and an angry roar split through the air. He looked back down at the ground and focused his eyes on the little human that was now surrounded.

Breathing hard from the run to her freedom, Kagome now looked around her. She was completely surrounded by demons.

"Now, now Kagome. Is this any way to repay the hospitality that I have shown you for so long of a time?"

She twirled around to see Naraku strolling up to her. She stared at him in defiance before answering. "Hospitality? Locking me away and holding me prisoner is hospitality? Then you can keep it!"

"I should have killed you the day I brought you here. Inuyasha will still come if I kill you now. He will come faster when he smells your blood." A smirk of victory came across his face while he spoke. It made Kagome cringe.

She hated him. Everything about him. He was evil and that's all there was to it. She could feel the corrupted jewel that lay just within his haori.

"You will never win Naraku. I will not submit to you. Go to hell!"

Naraku came at her. He lunged and drew a sword at the same time.

Kagome watched as her came. She did not consider grabbing anything to defend herself with on her spring across the grounds. Her plan was completely offensive and this seemed to be a major flaw.

She screamed as the sword was plunged deep into her side. Darkness threatened to take over as she felt herself hit the ground beneath her.

Naraku stood over the woman.

_How pitiful. Weak human._

He smiled down knowing his plan would still work for Inuyasha. He looked at her pale face as her breathing slowed to death's beat. He was so busy in his victory that he didn't notice that the sword he had shoved into her body had started to glow pink.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the vile thing in front of her. "Die, Naraku."

Naraku's eyes went wide when he realized that great pain began to shoot through his body. He could feel her purifying him. He looked down only to realize that his hand still held the sword he attempted to kill her with. He could not remove it.

Kagome sent her power through the sword and up through his body to purify the jewel. She knew that this would kill the evil that they had chased after for so long.

_Since you died for me, Inuyasha, I will die completing the only thing you wanted. Rest in peace._

She let lose all of the power she could. She saw as Naraku turned slowly to dust before her eyes and the rest of the demons took off to avoid the same fate. They didn't get very far. Her wave of power struck them all.

She forced herself to stand despite the pain and dizziness that were washing through her from blood loss. She pulled the sword from her side with another scream of pain and slowly walked as far as she could from this hell.

She reached a stream and collapsed. Her body would not allow her to go any further. She looked to the now completed and purified jewel in her hand and knew she too could rest in peace. Kagome closed her sea blue eyes and let the nothing of darkness take her.

"What should we do with her my mate?"

"She is human. Let her die here. She looks to be already and peacefully within the other realm. Let her find the peace that death will bring."

"Aisoka, are you blind? She is powerful beyond compare and she holds the jewel."

The horse youkai looked at his mate. He saw concern on her beautiful face and sighed. "Then we shall take the jewel with us." He stated simply.

"We cannot. Watch." The female youkai walked over to the human woman that lay by the stream and bent to touch her. A pink aura flared at the intrusion and danger.

"I understand now, Aiyana. She is the protector of the jewel."

The two youkai sat and pondered their situation and what they should do.

"I have it! I know what we should do now, koi." Aisoka looked to his mate. She was a beautiful horse youkai with long flowing dark blue hair. She had curves in all the right places and lush full breasts. Her face resembled that of a Greek goddess. Regal in all ways. Her blue eyes matched her hair and had the depth of wisdom in them. She was tall and lean but not too skinny. She had purple markings along the tops of hands and the symbol of a beaming sun on her forehead. Beautiful even for their kind.

Aisoka himself resembled his mate except that he was perfect picture of masculinity. Perfectly sculpted muscles adorned his entire body. His hair was a midnight black and he had the same markings as his mate.

Aiyana spoke again after receiving a questioning look from her mate. "We should take her back with us to the Northern castle." She stated simply as if talking to a child.

His eyes went wide in disbelief. His mate had suggested that they bring a weak human to their home. He looked at the woman and moved in for a slightly closer inspection. It then hit him why she would suggest such a thing.

"She is the one." Aisoke stated. "She is the one that killed Naraku and protects the jewel of Four Souls. Her power is immense."

"Hai." Aiyana replied.

He knew that is he brought her back to the castle no one would think less of him. He would be seen as a hero for saving her. She had been able to accomplish what none of the Lords had been able to. She was much desired in the youkai society as an ally. Perhaps as even a mate.

"How will we move her?" Aisoka asked. "Her aura will let no one touch her while she is in this state. It will protect her."

"I think if it has no fear that we will harm her or try to take the jewel, then it will not be a problem. Before when I tried to touch her, it had been to take the jewel away."

His mate truly was wise. He reached down to lift the sleeping miko and to his surprise he was able to pick her up.

"We must make haste, My Lord. She will die soon if she is not tended to."

With that, they took to the sky on their youki clouds and sped to the North.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't do this in the first chapter. This is my very first fanfic. Hope everyone likes it. Shout outs at the end of the story in bold. Thanks everyone!**

"**Parenthesis" are spoken words, i**_**talics**_** are thoughts, and ++++++ are a scene shift.**

**A/N- I hope you guys enjoy the story. R & R is appreciated but not required. I love to write and use my imagination. If there are any errors please let me know and I will try my best to fix them.**

**Also the disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters although I sure wish I did.**

**Thank you and read on.**

The first rays of sun beat down on a sleeping form. She was alone in a room visiting a place she had never even heard of before. Of course, she didn't know this yet. She would soon though.

A strong figure watched over her from the shadows in the corner. She prayed that the small form would wake soon to answer her curiosity. They knew that the small woman would survive her ordeal. The steady beating of her heart and slow rhythm of breathing told her that this was true.

The figure slid her eyes over slightly to the door as she heard the whisper of it sliding open to allow entrance to her mate.

"She sleeps too long, koi."

Aiyana stood to face her love. "I know she sleeps for a long time, but this is what her body needs after such a strain on her powers. She will survive though. She has shown vast improvement since we brought her."

She could understand Aisoka's concern for the little miko. It had been a week since they arrived with their precious cargo and still she sleeps like the dead. Aiyana made sure that the woman has been bathed and cared for the entire time so as to prevent her wasting away.

"Where could that wench have gone off to now?" Inuyasha steamed.

The rest of the group looked at him with knowing eyes. Inuyasha had never been the kind to openly express his concern for their missing friend.

"Can you not sense or smell anything, Inuyasha? I thought you were supposed to have heightened senses." Miroku calmly interjected. He looked at Sango who gave him a smile of approval at making the hanyou use his brain for a moment.

"I smell Kagome's scent where she last slept and then nothing. It's like she just disappeared. But…."

Inuyasha took a deep breath and sorted through the lingering scents where they knew the miko had been last. A look of shock widened Inuyasha's eyes as he turned to face the others.

"Naraku!"

"We must determine which way they traveled to find our dear Kagome." Once again Miroku became the voice of knowledge and wisdom.

"I no longer feel the aura of Naraku lingering in the area. Perhaps we should travel to surrounding villages to find out if anyone has seen or heard anything."

Sango watched the two males in their exchange hoping that Inuyasha would listen to reason. She feared for her friend that she had become to think of as a sister. Shippo, Kagome's adopted kit, sat on her shoulder hoping for a quick return of his mother. Especially now that Naraku had come for her.

It had been decided after a few curses from Inuyasha and bonks on the head from Miroku. They headed out towards the north first to look for clues that would lead them to the evil that dared split apart their group once again.

A highly irritated demon lord paces back and forth in his private study.

_Where has that disgusting half-breed disappeared to? This Sesshomaru will not be denied the revenge that I seek against him._

Servants scrambled past the doors in a hurry as thuds and crashes are heard from within the room. Occasionally amongst the pacing the lord throws something or breaks something in a feeble attempt to calm his raging beast.

"Jaken." The Lord of the Western Lands and House of the Moon calls to his vassal.

The green toad-like demon scurries into the room "Yes, milord? Whatever you wish will be done."

"Prepare to leave. Rin will stay here."

"Hai." With that the vassal was out and scurrying to get Ah and Un ready for travel.

Sesshomaru strode to the window and watched as the sun set over the horizon.

_I will find you Naraku. And then you shall die._

The petite form sleeping in the lavishly decorated room reserved for visiting royalty began to stir into the realm of the living as she is slowly pulled from her dreams of long forgotten faces and times that are but a legend.

A soft groan escaped Kagome's lips as she fought to open her eyes and wipe away the blur in her vision with the backs of her hands.

Slowly her new surroundings come into view. She realizes that she does not see the night sky above her that should surely be twinkling with thousands of stars. There is no hard ground or smell of grass to welcome her.

She looks around and lets a small startled gasp escape her lips as she takes in the vastness of room she finds herself in. There is a hearth in the center of the wall she focuses on to keep the room a comfortable temperature against the sold blanket of night. It provides little light into the room but enough for her strained eyes to make out several objects.

Kagome can make out a small writing desk off to one side along with a wardrobe across the room from it. She looks down to find herself in an extremely comfortable bed with soft silk sheets. The colors adorning the room are a small mystery without proper lighting for inspection but she knows somehow that the room is beautiful if not breath taking during the daylight hours.

"Where am I and what happened?" She asks to the empty room, never expecting an answer.

A soft voice responds to her anyways. "You are in the Northern Lands of the Sun, young one. You were brought here to my castle after being found unconscious in a field in my territory."

Kagome turns toward the voice which she felt only portrayed a kindness within it. As the figure moved from the window into the small light given off by the fire, Kagome looked in awe of the beautiful demoness that stood before her.

"You will not be harmed while you are here. I am Aiyana, Lady of the Northern Lands. My mate and I have tried to take great care of you since you arrived. We had hoped to help in any way we could be of service."

Kagome studied the demoness in great detail, unsure of whether or not she could be trusted. She could not feel any hatred or malice in the aura that radiated from this creature.

"I thank you greatly milady."

"Please child, tell me your name so that we may know how to address the Great Guardian of the Shikon no Tama."

"My name is Kagome. No Great Guardian, no Lady. Please, just call me Kagome."

"Then you shall refer to me as only Aiayana if it pleases you. I would hope that we could become great friends in the days to come. Now, Kagome, I shall have a servant take you to the spring to bath and then to the dining hall for some dinner if you would like."

With those words spoken, Kagome felt the sudden need for a nice hot bath to soak away some of the questions reeling through her mind and the headache that was sure to come.

"May I ask, Aiyana, how long has it been since I arrived?"

"A few days over a week's time. You have been asleep since we brought you here. Now please, let me get a servant to help you. Your muscles will be unsteady after such a long time of disuse."

"Thank you."

The slight sound of the door being slid open could be heard as a young servant entered the room quietly to help Kagome out of her futon. Kagome was grateful to the young woman as she tried to stand on legs that felt like Jell-O.

Two mighty auras could be felt as low whispers were made in the bedroom that belonged the Lord and Lady.

"Aisoka." The soft feminine voice carried his name across the room as she tried to capture his attention.

Aisoka turned his head to his mate to show that he was listening to what she needed to say.

"We must discuss what to do with her. We cannot let her just leave the castle. It is not safe outside of these walls for her to walk around unprotected."

Aisoka could see his mates concern in her beautiful eyes. Sighing softly he replied. "Naraku is gone now. She dispatched him herself. I heard her talking in her sleep the other night. It has been confirmed by our troops that I sent out in the form of search parties to look for him only to come across the scene of the battle and his now abandoned estate."

"There are still those that would seek to harm or use her for the jewel she protects."

"I know my love. I think I have an idea of how to hide her from the outside as long as she agrees to it. It will take a few months to gather what is needed but it will be well worth the effort to ensure her safety. Leave this to me."

Aiyana looked at her mate skeptically for a moment. She felt the need to protect this human miko as she would one of her pups, although she wasn't really sure why.

"I trust in your judgment and wisdom my mate. Now tell me of this plan."

**Thanks to all for your awesome reviews and adds. I will try to update frequently but I can't promise anything.**

**Special thanks to Sesshomaru2004 and memagr. Thanks guys!**

**Sorry this chappy was a little short. I will try to keep them long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout outs at the end of the story in bold. Thanks everyone!**

"**Parenthesis" are spoken words, italics are thoughts, and ++++++ are a scene shift.**

**A/N- R & R is highly appreciated but not required. If there are any errors please let me know and I will try my best to fix them.**

**Also the disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters although I sure wish I did.**

**Thank you and read on.**

As the young one entered Kagome could see her station at the palace she was currently staying. She looked over the girl with a kindness that only she could possess. The young one, small for a youkai, kept her eyes trained on the floor as she helped Kagome to stand off of the sleeping pallet. She spoke very little and when she did it was in the whisper and fear of someone in her position.

"Why are you afraid of me?"

It was a simple enough question to Kagome but she could tell by the slight gasp from the young servant that she was not used to such a display of kindness or consideration. She could tell that the young one was fighting her inner turmoil that she had caused. After a few moments, she got a whispered reply.

"I can sense your great power, miko. And if I were to dishonor or insult you in any way, my punishment from the Lord and Lady would be swift and severe."

Kagome pondered her response for a moment. She knew very little about how the royalty of the youkai world worked but she could understand the girls response.

"I would hope that you would tell me your name so that I should know what to call you." Kagome continued to speak softly to the girl in hopes that she would not scare her further.

"You may call me whatever you wish, Lady."

Slightly aggravated Kagome did not receive the response that she had hoped for.

"Please, child. I would like to know your given name. If it worries you so much, than I will only call you by your name when we are alone."

Kagome could tell that the girl was staring to give in.

"Lily is the name I was given at birth, M'lady." Kagome smiled at her small triumph. But she was not quit done yet. She was determined to make atleast one friend while she was staying here, especially not knowing how long that would be.

"Lily," Kagome mused. "Such a beautiful name."

She could see the small blush that crept up the young youkai girls face at the corner of her cheeks.

"Well then. Please, Lily. I wish you would look at me when I talk to you. I would hope that we could become great friends during my stay here. It seems that I have no one to talk to or share things with."

"I could not M'lady. I am far below your station and level of power."

Kagome sighed. She knew this would be, well …..difficult. "Things such as those don't matter to me. And please stop callinf me lady, miko, and anything else. Kagome. I am just Kagome." A sly smile crept across her face as an idea came to her to nudge the girl slightly into compliance. "To call me anything other than Kagome would insult me highly, but don't worry only have to say my name when we are in private."

Overcoming her fears at hearing the soft and caring tones of the young miko, Lily looked up to gaze upon her. She noticed that although Kagome was human, her scent was calming and her aura was warm. She could see the kindness and true heart of the young woman etched into every feature of her beautiful face and the sparkling of her sea blue eyes.

"That's much better." Kagome stated while giving Lily a warm and sincere smile.

"Now, how about that bath. I must smell horrible!"

With that, the pair were off to the hot spring, Lily helping Kagome with every step on her shaky and weak legs.

Time wore on for the small group of friends as they sat at the make shift camp. The feeling of worry and dread so thick that it's heaviness could not be denied by any one of them.

It had been a while since the absence of their Kagome had taken place and it was taking it's toll on them all. She had been the heart that held the impossible group together. Her laughter kept their hearts light, her caring heart had soothed their fears and worries, and her determination had kept them on task.

Sango sat down next to Miroku in front of the fire and watched the flames dance. She sighed heavily. Before she began to speak, she made sure that none of the rest except Kilala, who had laid herself in Sango's lap and curled up into a ball, were within hearing range.

"I am worried about Kagome."

Miroku let out a sigh of his own as he too watched the flames of the fire glow and burn before him. "I know, my love. I worry about her too."

"I feel so sorry for Inuyasha. He seems so lost without Kagome around. And his mood has gotten worse by the day." She turned so that she could look Miroku in the eyes before she could ask the question that would not relent in her mind. She waited until he too turned to face her and their eyes made contact. "Do you think she is gone from this world?"

Knowing the sisterly love that the two women shared and his own love for his dear Sango, he could not break her heart. "Perhaps she has found somewhere safe to be and someone to protect her until she can find her way back to us."

"I hope so Miroku, I hope so."

Little did the couple know, but a certain kit had been listening to the conversation. Kagome was his mother, for all intensive purposes, and he worried that she would not come back to him. He worried that she was taken from him just as his father had.

He knew, somewhere deep inside, that she was still out there. Lost, but there. He set himself with the determination to find his mother as he waited for night to fall and his chance to leave and save her himself would arrive.

After many days and nights of searching for the hanyou that was Naraku, Sesshomaru had reluctantly returned to his castle in the western lands. Weary from travel, he handed Ah-Un over to be cared for at the stables and walked through the main entry.

He gave a few small commands to the servants who greeted him to welcome him home. They could tell that their Lord had come back from his journeys in disappointment from the extreme harshness in his commands and ice tone in his voice. Yes, Sesshomaru was as cold hearted and icy as they come, but even he had a somewhat fair mood when coming back to his mood. Today was different. He could not sense Naraku in any way and that aggravated the demon lord to every extent.

After bathing and changing into a much lighter sleeping kimono, he sat behind his desk to growl at the towering pile of paperwork that had doubled in his absence. He hated paperwork and reports, but it was part of his duties. Rubbing his temples at the weariness of the task, a slight growl of displeasure rumbled through his chest.

_I will deal with such annoyances in the morning. For now, I must rest and renew my energy stores._

And with that the demon lord moved back to his bed chambers and laid in the soft furs that covered his bed that could easily accomidate three people.

_Alone again._

He hated the feeling. But he would not take a mate. He had no desire or time to bind himself to another being in such a way. And though he made such promises he knew that he could feel the pull of a want that he just couldn't place.

**Sorry this is a short chapter, but it seemed like such a good ending.**

**I try to update as soon as I possibly can, unfortunately with 3 kids and 2 in sports, it become a little harder.**

**Thanks to everyone for the ads. I am glad to know that somebody out there is enjoying the story as much as I am.**

**Natsumi15- Thank you soooo much. Glad to know someone is enjoying it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shout outs at the end of the story in bold. Thanks everyone!**

"**Parenthesis" are spoken words, italics are thoughts, and ++++++ are a scene shift.**

**I would love some reviews this time. I just want to know what people think. More action scenes? Suggestions? Having a slight issue with writer's block. I will work through it but a little nudge would be great!**

**Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Wish I did though!**

"Aaaahhh…" A small sigh of relaxation slipped through Kagome's lips as she leaned back in the calming waters of the hot springs. She could feel her tense muscles slowly relax as the warm waters soothed her blood to circulate through her body.

_I could stay here forever._

She needed this. This warm caress. This time to think. This time to relax. A thought came to her as she leaned back a let her eyes slip closed to further enjoy her bath. She was taking in the soft sounds of the water combined with the light smell of flowers that had been added to the spring.

"Lili" Kagome spoke lightly to her newly made friend.

"Yes, My Lady. Is there some way that I may serve you?"

Kagome turned her head towards the voice and slightly cracked open an eye to make sure she could see her movements.

"I could really use some company. Being alone is NOT my idea of a good time."

Lili gasped. This was unheard of in her world. To bath with one in a station as her is simply not allowed, and to bath in the royal springs could cause a severe punishment to be handed out. She did not, however, wish to upset the new lady that she was to serve.

Bowing so low that her nose literally touched the wooden flooring in the bathing chambers, Lili replied with a voice laced with her utter respect for the human miko in hopes to show that she meant no disrespect in declining her offer.

"I am sorry My Lady. Such things are not permitted. Only the Lord and Lady and those given permission are allowed to step into the waters of the royal bathing spring."

Kagome understood what the young youkai had told her. Hoping to make her more comfortable and possibly seek company in the future she decided to take the middle ground.

"I understand Lili, however…." She fully opened her eyes to look the young girl in the face. Seeing her discomfort, Kagome made sure to speak in a soft and reassuring tone.

….I shall strike a deal with you if you would permit it."

Lili looked up from the floor and into the sparkling depths of the miko's eyes. She saw a spark in those eyes that meant a lot of sighs and bewilderment lay ahead in the future as long as she served the lady, especially if they became good friends.

Kagome took the action to be a good thing and continued to lay out the deal. "If at any point, I earn the right for you to owe me a favor in return for something I have done for you, then I will make my request to be that you would bath with me when I saw fit."

Kagome smiled a sweet smile at the girl to show that though she was human, she was intelligent enough to figure ways around suck silly customs and traditions.

Lili thought for a few moments. _If at any moment the miko was to perform a service for me, then I would be indebted to her for something of equal value. If to repay her debt, she were to only ask for a bathing companion so as not to be alone, I could not deny her request. I would be bound by honor._

"Hai, My Lady. These are acceptable terms to such an agreement." Lili couldn't help but smile. This new woman. She was intelligent, intriguing, and so many other things that she could feel but had not been shown yet.

"And Lili. The name is Kagome."

"Hai, Kagome."

Kagome stayed in her heaven of water until her fingers finally started to prune. She called Lili over and asked her to help her out of the bath.

Lili steadied the miko as she stepped out of the waters and gravity took hold of her unused muscles. They made their way to the dining hall. Kagome's stomach screamed out for the food that she had denied it through her unconscious state. After having her fill, she called for Lili to once again help her back to her room.

As Lili helped her dress into a sleeping garment, Kagome could barely keep the darkness of sleep from coming to call her back into its loving embrace. As soon as her head hit the soft pillow she was asleep.

Dreams plagued the great and almighty Lord of the Western Lands that night. Dreams of a love and comfort he had only known when he himself was but a small pup able to run free without the heavy burdens that his life now bared.

He could hear the beating of her heart, the slow and steady breaths, and small contented sigh that escaped her lips. Her scent was one of raw and untouched power. He could feel it with every fiber of his being.

Her warmth surrounded him and filled him like nothing he had ever experienced in his long lifetime.

He felt…..content.

He smiled in his dreams. A real smile without resentment, without hatred, without anger or remorse. He knew that in his heart this is exactly where he wanted to be. This is where he was meant to be.

As the haze of sleep and the wonderful moment started to slip from his grasp he opened his eyes to view the one who could give his soul such peace.

Before the world of consciousness took hold he looked into the eyes of the one he knew he would give everything for. Her eyes were the only thing that the haze would allow him to view of this mystery woman. He could feel himself get lost within their depths. Blue like the sky after a summer storm but as deep with knowledge and intelligence. Behind them he saw the lightning that showed her great power. They sparkled in a manner that the stars in the night sky would envy.

They were gone. As soon as he felt himself fall into their depths they were taken from him.

Groaning in disappointment as the dream began to fade and the day called out to him he slowly opened his eyes to discover that, here, in the land of wakefulness, she was gone. He rolled over to find himself still alone in the comforts of his massive bed.

_Someday I shall find you and make you mine forever._

As Sesshomaru prepared himself for the day all he could think about were those eyes. He would find the one that possessed them. She would be the only one who could tame his restless beast.

Deep in the woods a small bundle of fur treks onward. Determined to find his mother.

After a few close calls with come lower youkai he could feel his mama getting closer and was determined to make sure she was safe.

He was sure that if he had told Inuyasha of his plan to find Kagome that the hanyou would do nothing but string together his curses and insults at how weak and puny Shippo was. Sango and Miroku might have come along with him, but Inuyasha needed them now. He would have never admitted it, be he was lost without Kagome.

_Besides…_Shippo thought to himself …_I am not as weak as that stupid Inuyasha thinks I am._

Shippo had been training and training hard. Sango had been teaching him how to fight with Kagome's approval and the monk had helped out too. He was getting older now so he knew that the time for him to help in battle was here.

He hadn't done badly. He had beaten off a couple of lower youkai and thanks to Kagome and Miroku's help; he was able to detect higher youkai if their power was high enough. He just avoided those.

The two figures sat in their library on the dais in front of the flaming hearth and listened to the young one report.

"The miko sleeps for now to regain her strength but I worry for her."

The Northern Lady contemplated Lili's words for a moment before answering.

"What troubles her?"

Lili looked to proud demoness with admiration in her eyes.

"I know not what troubles the young miko. She has a look of sadness and despair that lurks in the depths of her eyes."

Lili leaned back in her comfortable chair as she watched the flames of the warm fire lick the air.

"Grow close to her. Become her friend. Find out what troubles her so that her heart and soul may be mended. The child of great power cannot be born of one with despair in her heart." She looked to Aisoka as he spoke. When he finished she gave him a small smile and nodded in agreeance.

Aiyana spoke to them both, already knowing what must happen. "She tries to hide in the darkness. We must bring her back into the light and show her that she is loved, wanted, and most of all needed. It will not be easy but it must be done. One so pure of heart and soul should never be left in the dark."

A comfortable silence filled the room as the small family enjoyed simply being in each other's company. Each with their own thoughts and questions about the little miko who slept just down the hall. Each knowing that within that miko the future of all youkai and humans lie.

**Thanks everyone once again. I am sorry it is slow going, but I promise everything will pick up soon. More action and some fluffy and a little lemony fun are on the way. Just bear with me a little longer.**

**Thank you for the ads. You guys are awesome!**

**Safuuru- Thank you. I am trying to keep everything tied together and not loose anyone. **

**Nightmareofcat- You are right. Baby horses would be foals and not pups. That was an oversight on my part. Thanks for pointing it out! **

**Starcrescentmoon- Thank you. Don't get much time but I still love to write. Thanks for the thumbs up.**

**Just Nine Letters- I wasn't sure how I wanted Kagome to act in this story, but I decided on this. I am going to slowly draw her out of her shell.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to do this chapter. Life got busy and caught up with me. I hope you enjoy it anyways.**

**As always - "Parenthesis" are spoken words, italics are thoughts, and ++++++ are a scene shift.**

**Shout outs are in bold at the end of the story.**

**Don't I just wish I owned the whole Inuyasha world? Yes. Sess would so be coming to chill at my place. Oh well, on with the show!**

Kagome awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and somehow ready to face the new day. For everyone around her it had been some time since the horrible Naraku had been defeated by her hands. For Kagome it had only felt like moments ago. His dark eyes tormented her in her sleep. She had told no one of his defeat and wondered how many knew that his evil no longer cast a shadow upon the lands. The rolled the tiny jewel that so many had fought for and died over in between her fingers.

Surely those that had sought him out had figured out by now that he could not be located because he was dead. Although, he had always been good at covering his tracks and hiding away so that he couldn't BE found.

Kagome continued to ponder and let her thoughts wander as she got out of the pallet on shaky legs and meandered down the hall. She didn't even notice she had left the room until she heard faint voices behind the door she was currently passing.

She stopped to listen. She had subconsciously been trying to find the Lord and Lady to discover just how she had been found and brought to this place.

She also had some reservations about what they wanted from her. Nothing in life came free and she knew that better than anyone.

She could hear the soft clinking of dishes and smell the aromas of a breakfast meal. Suddenly realizing that she was absolutely starving she wondered if she should go in. She didn't know this place or really anyone in it. Hell, she didn't even know if she was supposed to be out of her room.

She reached a timid hand up and placed on the door. A soft, silky voice floated to her.

"Come in my child. Don't stand behind the door and dawdle when your breakfast is getting cold on your plate."

She knew that voice. It was the Northern Lady, Aiyana, she thought. So, since she was obviously invited, she gave a small push to allow her entrance to the room and closed the door behind her once she stepped across the threshold.

"Come, sit next to me and eat. You look hungry." Aiyana gave her a small smile of reassurance as Kagome crossed the room to sit next to her at the huge table.

Kagome gave her a quiet Thank You and proceeded to eat the plate of food set in front of her by one of the servants.

Concern laced the voice of the Northern Lady as she continued conversation with the young miko. "I hope that you are feeling well. You look as though you still tire."

Smiling as sweetly as she could, she looked up at the beautiful youkai, "I am well, thank you. I also want to express my gratitude for your hospitality and care."

"No thanks are necessary and your improved health is gratitude enough." Aisoka replied.

Kagome smiled at the taiyoukai. She could hear the sincerity in his voice and it warmed her heart just a little. She could sense that in their auras was a kind light. All youkai auras are tainted to some degree but Kagome can also feel their traits, personalities, and most importantly power from any youkai aura. Her miko powers responded when in close contact with youkai but always in control. She had learned and trained herself in the years that she had been coming back and forth to the Feudal Era.

She kept her powers under lock and key these days unless they were absolutely needed. But still, there was so much raw power in this one small woman that anyone would be a fool not to feel it just beneath the surface.

_So many questions. So much I need to know. Where do I begin and how do I begin?_

Lili could smell the confusion and despair that suddenly washed over the miko as she sat quietly eating her meal. She gave a small nod to Aiyana that signaled that perhaps it was time to share with the woman how she became a guest in their home.

"I know you have many questions, Kagome. I should like to shed some light in your darkness. I will tell you how you came to be here with us in the hopes that you could find some comfort while you are here."

Kagome instantly snapped her head up to look the Northern Lady in the eyes. Hopefully the story she was about to be told would answer at least some of the questions that had been plaguing the mikos mind.

She listened as Aiyana told her of how while strolling through the woods they came upon her body lying in the grass. She had been barely alive. They told her of how they could only touch her once the jewel and her powers knew they meant her no harm.

She listened.

But still she seemed so troubled. Her heart had seemed so broken, perhaps her spirit as well. They had heard of the miko of the Shikon but she was not the young one that sat with them that day. They had heard of her fiery spirit, her undying will and confidence.

Kagome was waging her own wars to mend her heart.

_I know Naraku is dead. I know I killed him. Why can't I remember how? I wonder how the rest of the group is doing. I know that Sango and Miroku will take care of Shippo for me until I can make it back to him. How will I get back to them though? I don't even know where they are much less where I am._

Deep in a forest sitting in a small clearing near a lake, a small group continues silently on with heavy hearts.

They walk quietly through the field as they ponder the events that recently put them in the position they were in.

The sun was shining with all of its warmth beating down on their backs but had little effect on the weary travelers. No one noticed the beautiful flowers in the field. A voice brought them out of their misery and snapped them back into reality.

Inuyasha could feel a strong demonic aura heading their way. As it got closer, he took a small breath through his nose to pick up any scent.

"Sesshomaru."

That one single word set the group on the defensive. Sango and Miroku both knew that without Kagome, Inuyasha would not be easy to control when dealing with his brother. They sent knowing glances to each other as they took their own defensive stances to prepare for the battle that they knew was coming.

Sesshomaru smelled his half-brother miles away. His dreams still plagued his mind as he slowly made his way in the direction of Inuyasha and his small group with Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken in tow.

With his mind so preoccupied he really didn't feel like a skirmish with his brother as his inner beast sighed with annoyance. He agreed.

As the sun broke through the trees, Sesshomaru made his way through the tree line. In the middle of the field stood Inuyasha and his group in defensive stances as he looked them over. Something was not right here. He had thought that there were more members of Inuyasha's pack. He tried to recall the missing members.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?"

_As always, Inuyasha is brash and rude._

"Were there not more members of your pack the last time we met, little brother?" Sesshomaru stared him down as he spoke with his stoic mask firmly placed and a tone of annoyance in his voice.

Inuyasha was surprised by his brother's question.

_Why would he ask something like that? That bastard doesn't care about Kagome or Shippo. What the hell is he up to?_

Sango and Miroku watched as the brothers confronted each other. Maybe Sesshomaru had information about their missing friends. They relaxed slightly as the watched the exchange.

"What's it to ya?"  
>Sesshomaru was about to answer when Rin spoke up, reminding him that he was accompanied in his travels.<p>

"Lord Sesshomaru, where is Kagome-sama? Rin likes her and wants to know if she wants to play."

Sesshomaru looked down at his ward. She had slipped off of the two headed dragons back and came to stand beside her lord. She was looking up at him with concern in her big brown eyes as she spoke.

Rin turned and scanned the group again when she noticed that another of her favorite people was missing as well. She looked back into the face of her lord. "Rin would like to play with Shippo-chan too."

Sesshomaru was grateful for this little girl that had come into her life. She had just solved the mystery of the missing members of Inuyasha's pack without having to confront the half-breed.

He turned his face back to Inuyasha and slightly raised his eyebrow in question. He could see Inuyasha as his demeanor slumped in defeat and his eyes downcast to look at the ground in shame.

It was a whisper as the words passed Inuyasha's lips, but Sesshomaru heard them as clear as if he had screamed. "Kagome was taken by Naraku and Shippo ran away after her."

The monk stepped forward to speak to Sesshomaru. Perhaps he had information on the two individuals and if dealt with properly, perhaps he would share.

The monk bowed before the youkai lord as he spoke. "Lord Sesshomaru, we have traveled many weeks now in search of Kagome and Naraku to retrieve her from his grasp. We have been unable to locate them. Have you perhaps heard anything of interest?"

The monk had his attention. Sesshomaru had noticed that recently Naraku hadn't been seen. He could not sense the dark aura that he emitted or catch a single trace of his scent.

As the two began to talk about these coincidences, they all slowly relaxed as night came upon them. Sango and Kirara made camp with Inuyasha's help while Sesshomaru and Miroku settled in front of the fire deep in thought. Rin and Ah-Un took the place next to their lord as Jaken stayed back and watched them. He did not trust these humans.

**Feeling pretty good about this one. Might even try to get another one up later tonight.**

**Thanks again for all the adds. I am so glad people are enjoying my story.**

**Just Nine Letters- Yeah sorry about the Sesshy ooc. I figured when I pulled mommy into the mix it would help explain it a little. Thanks so much.**

**Sesshomaru2004- Thanks. Don't worry. I love little Shippo. He will make a comeback.**

**Wendyr9- Thanks for the encouragement. I really appreciate it.:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Got this one up a little faster than last time. Had a little extra time on my hands and used it to write. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**As always - "Parenthesis" are spoken words, italics are thoughts, and ++++++ are a scene shift.**

**Shout outs are in bold at the end of the story.**

**Disclaimer- If only I owned Inuyasha. Sigh!**

Kagome sat outside in her favorite garden. She loved this one in particular. Since the Lord and Lady had told her of how they had come across her and brought her back with them, she had needed a place to think where she could relax.

She had searched rooms of the castle. She found that she felt the most at home in the library. With its roaring fireplace and shelves of books. She truly enjoyed it but longed to be outside, in nature.

She had taken many strolls around the grounds of her new, home? She didn't know what to consider this place. Was she a guest, a prisoner, a part of the family? She just didn't know.

She knew that she would be here for a while so she took it upon herself to memorize the grounds as she strolled. The training grounds, the dojo, the servants' quarters, and the soldiers' barracks were the favorite places to stop. She would chat with everyone and they all loved the strange little miko. She seemed to be able to spread joy wherever she went.

She was never alone. Wherever she went, Lili would be in tow. Always right behind her but never interfering with Kagome's activities. Lili would keep her company on her walks around the grounds. They were becoming fast friends and talked every day. Kagome enjoyed Lili's company greatly. It warmed her to know that she finally had a friend in this place.

***Flashback***

She had also made several trips to the gardens surrounding the castle. She loved being in nature. Feeling its warm embrace and letting it sooth and relax her. Today felt different somehow though. She felt as if something unexpected was going to happen.

As she walked, lost in her own thoughts, she rounded the back corner of the castle. The dirt path changed to laid round stone under her feet. A small brook could be heard bubbling along off the side while birds chirped softly. Kagome suddenly noticed the slight changes as she looked up and gasped.

It was breathtaking! A small stone path wound its way through the garden. It was surrounded on all sides with large trees, giving it an air of privacy. The brook bubbled softly off the side as it flowed gently along. The water was beautifully clear and Kagome could see small fish swimming lazily.

She took in all of the different flowers. She had never seen so many beautiful colors in one place. Butterflies floated gently with the breeze from bud to bud. She noticed a small marble bench that sat near the brook under a sakura tree.

The entire place gave off a feeling of calm, peaceful serenity.

"Lili?"

Unknown to Kagome, her small demoness friend had been maintaining a small gentle smile since they had first stepped into the area.

"Yes, milady?"

"What is this place and how could I have never noticed it before now? I have walked the palace grounds many times and never came upon it."

She finally turned to look at her friend as she noticed her smile and a slight twinkle in her eyes.

"The Lord and Lady have made this place especially with you in mind. It did not exist when you arrived here to be with us. They wanted something special for you to call your own and so it was built. Your own sanctuary."

Joy filled Kagome's heart as she heard this. Perhaps the Lord and Lady had come to care for her.

_****End Flashback***_

She continued to sit on her little marble bench while she allowed her sanctuary to gently calm her confused and wondering mind. She looked over to her right to find Lili basking in the sun under a cherry blossom tree that would soon be in full bloom. He gave a soft smile and sighed.

She knew that they would have to leave soon. The noon day meal would be served soon and they would be expected to attend.

Another servant that Kagome recognized from the kitchens came within a few minutes to announce that lunch was to be served shortly. Kagome sighed. She hated leaving her beautiful garden.

Lili had heard the servant and was now standing next to her mistress. "We should be going, Kagome."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement as she stood and began walking towards the side door of the palace. This door was usually used for a servant's entrance but she didn't mind. It was closest to her special place.

They sat in comfortable silence eating their meal. Aiyana knew that eventually they would have to confront Kagome. They would have to tell her about their small deceptions and ask for answers from the little onna.

"Are you happy here with us little one?"

She was surprised when her mate had been the one to break the silence. He usually left these matters up to her.

"Hai, milord. I am happy here." Kagome answered.

"Hm"

Kagome wondered why he would ask such a thing. They had always been so kind to her. They have showed her their love and protection.

Aiyana looked from her mate to her little one and back again. She finally spoke.

"We wish to speak to you after the dinner meal tonight Kagome. We have much to discuss. Please feel free to bring Lili with you."

Lili looked up with shock clearly written on her face and eyes wide. They never included her in their private conversations with the miko. She was always informed afterwards as to what was discussed but have never actually BEEN there before. Why would it be different this time?

"Yes, milady." Kagome inclined her head to show that she accepted.

After the meal was over, they all parted to go their separate ways. Each nervously awaiting when the blanket of night would take control of the lands.

He could smell her. After looking for so long and barely able to stand he had caught a slight whiff of her scent on the breeze.

He looked up and concentrated his sight. Peering hard through half closed eyes he could make out the faint outline of the Northern castle. It was enormous but did not seem to hold any evil in it. He just KNEW that's where he would find her. Her scent was coming from that direction.

He wearily sat down under a nearby tree to gather enough strength to continue. Only a few more hours and he would be in her arms again. A smile of joy in that knowledge lit up his small face.

He took off again though the woods, determined to make it to his momma before night fell.

Kagome had gone to the library once again. She enjoyed it there. It had a warm cozy feel to it. The walls were painted in a dark earthly tone of brown while the decorations gave off a feeling of Mother Nature in the tones of browns and blues.

She had just settled in large plush pillow right in front of the softly glowing fire. Her legs were tucked snuggly under her as she opened the book she had picked from the many shelves. She began to read when a palace guard burst through the door.

"Lady Kagome!"

Her hand flew to cover her now rapidly beating heart as she turned and glared at the guard."Hiko, you scared the daylights out of me! Ever heard of knocking, or just simply COMING into a room instead of breaking the door down?"

Hiko proceeded to back up a step. They all knew of the mikos kind heart and gentle nature, but they also knew that she held great power. Nobody here had ever seen her angry but the look she gave to him now was not one he wished to ever see again. Bowing low to the floor he answered with urgency in his voice.

"I am sorry milady, but there is a situation at the front gate that demands your immediate attention."

"Why did you come to me? I am no one here. I am sure the Lord and Lady would be more than happy to take care of this situation."

She looked down at the guard with confusion clearly showing on her face as the guard looked up at her.

"There is a visitor that says he knows you and demands your presence. He will only talk to you."

She thought about it for a minute still confused as to who would come demanding her. She inclined her head to the guard and he rose and quickly walked away. She followed his brisk pace as her mind reeled to figure out what was going on.

They continued through the castle and down through the main entrance. The doors opened before her and allowed the sunlight to poor through the entrance hall. She stood for a moment as her eyes adjusted to the bright daylight.

She nearly fainted at the sight before her. A few guards were trying to help a bundle of orange fur as he refused to be touched. There he was. Her son. Her little Shippo. He stood on shaky legs, dirty and sporting many wounds. He looked to be barely alive. He was currently yelling at one of the guards when he froze and his head snapped up. His eyes met hers as both of them started to cloud over in tears.

"Shippo." His name was barely a whisper that slipped from her lips.

Her smell hit him strong and hard as he was in the middle of yelling at a guard. His eyes met hers and his heart burst with joy and relief. He heard when she whispered his name. His resolve finally snapped as he bound towards her, jumping into her arms.

He cried long hard sobs into her kimono. "Oh, mamma! I missed you so much!"

She wrapped her arms around him as he bound up into her chest and began to cry. "My Shippo. My baby." She looked lovingly at the tangle of fur she held closely to her heart.

She turned with her son still in her arms and proceeded to walk back into the castle. She would never let him go again. Never.

Two powerful youkai watched the exchange in the front courtyard.

"Aiyana, my mate, I know that Kagome is still pure. How can she have a son?"

"I am not sure. He is not a hanyou either. He is full blooded kitsune. Perhaps there are a lot of things about our little one that we know nothing about. She is full of surprises."

He nodded his head in agreeance. He would find out how this was possible. He must. He also knew that this complicated their plans.

_What is the kitsune will not want to take part in our plans? If he truly is her pup, then she will most definitely resist if he does not agree._

They left the window and returned to their bedchambers. They would enjoy the company of each other and the quiet that they knew would soon be broken. The time had come.

**I know this chapter is pretty much all about Kagome, but I promise is has a lot of set-ups for future chapters. **

**97- Thanks. I am trying but want to make sure the chapters are good.**

**Safuuru- Thanks for another review. Yeah, the inus are being semi civilized. Whodda thunk it?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I think I am on a roll here. Hope the muses stay with me. Not sure how many chapters this story is going to have. I am just going to keep writing until I come to the end.**

**As always - "Parenthesis" are spoken words, italics are thoughts, and ++++++ are a scene shift.**

**Shout outs are in bold at the end of the story.**

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately the fates did not give me the inspiration to think of Inuyasha before anyone else did. But hey, I can still have fun with them!**

After cleaning Shippo up and making sure he was fed, Kagome took him to her bedchambers to rest. He had explained his leaving the group to find her and his trials along the way. Kagome was surprised at the strength and determination of her young adopted son.

She had held him while he cried. She was extremely tending while cleaning his little body of the dirt, sweat, and blood that covered him to make sure she didn't reopen any of his wounds. She tended to him like loving mother should. Although she felt pangs of guilt at leaving him, even though it was against her will, she was happy to be reunited again.

She softly sang to him while he curled in her lap until she could hear the soft breaths even out as sleep claimed him. She then picked him up and tucked him into her large bed and kissed him on the forehead.

She walked from the room knowing that many hours had passed since their tearful event earlier in the day. She could smell the food cooking which meant the end of the day meal would be ready soon. She called for Lili as she stepped across the threshold into the hallway.

"Could you please find someone trustworthy to watch over my kit until I can return to him later tonight?"

Lili thought for a moment and retrieved a young maiden. Kagome looked the girl over for a moment.

"The kit that sleeps in my bed is not to be disturbed. He is very important to me. Should any harm come to him, it will be punished as I see fit. Do you understand?"

The maid never looked up as she answered" Yes, Lady Kagome."

Satisfied, she and Lili made their way to the dining hall to eat with the Lord and Lady of the North. She knew this would be a long night. She had the feeling that the "talk" they wanted to have with her would be long and involved and certainly draining. She dreaded the confrontation but at the same time was looking forward to finally being able to share her knowledge.

Dinner was served and eaten. Nobody speaking but everybody glancing at each other. The air was full of tension as each of the members at the table went over their thoughts of the meeting that would soon take place.

After all were finished Kagome and Lili followed Aiyana and Aisoka to their private study. Once all were settled in large cushions, Aisoka looked to Kagome. He decided it was best to break the silence and relieve every one of the tension that had fallen over them.

"Kagome, you say that you are happy here with us, but I can feel sadness in your aura. You bring joy to all around you and yet carry a burden in your heart that you are unwilling to share. Trust in us, for we want nothing but the best for our little one. Please, let us take away the burden that pains you so."

Kagome looked deep into her eyes. She could see this sincerity and love within those depths and could feel the concern radiating from his person. She looked to Aiyana only to find the same emotions spilling from her. She sighed softly.

_Perhaps it is time that I confided in them. They have given me no reason to distrust them or think that they would have any other purpose._

She lowered her eyes to find an interesting spark in the fire as she began. She told them of how she met all the members of the group she had belonged to before she had come to them. She told of how she had adopted her kit, removed the seal on Inuyasha, come across the young monk Miroku, saved what she now considered her sister Sango from Naraku's hold, and the bonds they had all formed. She confessed of how she often thought of them and missed them dearly.

Not once did Kagome look up from the small fire that burned as she told her tale. She did not want to see the disappointment or even worse, disapproval, that she knew would be on their faces. She hadn't lied to them, and yet she had hid things, lots of things, from those who had taken her in.

If she had looked up, she would have seen that instead of those things she feared, other emotions played on the three youkai that accompanied her in this small room. They shocked that a human, much less, a miko would adopt any youkai as their own and care and love for them as a child of their own blood. They were angry at the hanyou who had treated her so badly and broken her heart for the dead one. They showed humor when Kagome talked of the relationship between the perverted monk and the sisterly demon slayer.

They were amazed that their little one had touched so many in her travels with the small group. And yet, it wasn't all that surprising after all. The three of them had witnessed Kagome touch so many hearts of the youkai at this very castle. She was an enigma. A wonderful enigma.

Kagome told them all she could think of. One thing worried her though. She knew that Naraku was dead. She KNEW that it was her that ended his existence. Why couldn't she remember?

She remained silent as she waited for them soak in all the information she had given them.

When she looked up into Aisoka's eyes she saw the one thing she had never expected. Pride.

He smiled at her. "My little Kagome. You have been through so much and touched so many. It would give me great pride if you would allow us to call you daughter."

Her eyesight started to fog as tears gathered and threatened to fall. Her heart swelled with joy. "I would be honored, father."

Tears of joy silently fell down her cheeks. They had accepted her. Knowing everything about her and her past, they had accepted her for who she was.

"We have a few things to discuss with you my child." This time Aiyana took the lead and steered the conversation.

She looked at the young onna. "First, I would like to introduce you to your sister." She swept her hand across the room in a regal manner or presentation until it landed on Lili's shoulder.

Kagome gasped. She was taken aback and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Why didn't you tell me?" Accusation and betrayal were dripping from her words as Lili sighed.

She looked Kagome in the eyes. "I wanted to so many times but we thought it was best to wait. We wanted you to be comfortable and loved. If you knew who I was, would you have honestly been so forward and bonded with me with the love and friendship that we currently hold for each other?"

Ashamed, Kagome cast her eyes down. She knew Lili was right. She would have held back and felt more like prisoner if she had known the truth. "No."

Aisoka chuckled deep in his chest at his little one. "There is nothing to be ashamed of. If anyone should be ashamed it should be us." His little one was always taking the blame upon herself.

After a brief moment of confortable silence and several loving and knowing smiles were passed around, Kagome's mood suddenly changed. Something had been bothering her and she didn't know if it was the right time to bring it up. She didn't want to ruin the moments of joy they had all shared.

Lili could sense the change is her new sister's mood. She stilled marveled at how fast and how many emotions her human sister could shift through so easily.

"What is still bothering you sister?"

Kagome took a deep breath. She knew lying would serve no purpose now. She started with a shaky voice but was determined.

"I have had dreams lately. Some good, but others so bad that I have wakened screaming with tears streaming down my face. I feel safe and warm and can see only the others eyes in my good dreams. I know that those mean me no harm and are perhaps of someone who has yet to come into my life.

"I worry about the ones that are bad. I can see his eyes. The cruelty and evil that stretch down into his very soul. I hear him speak to me only to say the most horrible things. My skin crawls when I feel him near and he always touches me. And when he does I feel sick. It's awful! I know this evil one. I know that deep down I know who he is and yet I can't put my finger on it. Every time I can feel his name pushing to front of mind I wake up. Grasping for the identity but never able to touch it."

Concerned looks and scrunched brows passed through the rooms as those in attendance were deep in thought. But one male youkai saw this for the opportunity he had been waiting for and jumped on it.

"Perhaps my little one, it is not a dream but a memory. It will reveal itself in due time. Your mind is trying to heal from whatever it was damaged by. However, since we do not know whether or not this threat is gone, we must consider your safety."

Aiyana could see where her sly mate was going with this and jumped right in, showing him her support. "I agree with your father. Measures must be taken until we can confirm this threat."

Kagome looked to them as they spoke and a spark of hope ignited in her heart. She was tired of living in fear. She looked to Lili and saw when her head nodded in acceptance.

"What kind of measures, mother?"

Aiyana smiled at this. Kagome had accepted her into her life as well. Her heart warmed as she looked to her newest young one.

"I have an idea, but you must have your kits approval as well."

Aiyana continued to tell her their plans and watched Kagome for the emotions that always showed so clearly on her face. Lili had already been informed of their plans and had actually taken part in some of them. Now it was only a matter of whether the miko would accept.

Kagome lightly slid open the door to her room, careful not to wake her sleeping kit.

She looked down at his angelic face and smiled. One day she would hope to have children of her own, but Shippo would always be her son. She kissed him on the forehead as she settled into the bed next to him for some much needed rest.

He rolled over and snuggled into her mumbling "I love you" in his sleep. "I love you too, Shippo."

She knew that they would have to talk in the morning about everything that had happened in the study. For now, though, they would sleep. She cuddled her kit as she slipped off into the darkness.

Meanwhile, across the lands the Lord of the Western Lands dreamed of his blue eyed goddess. Her voice twinkled to him like soft chimes in the wind. She would sing to him in his dreams. Like an angel. She showed so much love.

_I will find you. This Sesshomaru swears it on his life. And when I do, you will forever be mine._

**Ok, guys. Another set-up chapter. I know this thing is slow going, but I don't want to miss a single detail. I promise things will start to speed up soon and I should be getting to our first Sess/Kag romance chapter soon. Lemons will start appearing in the next few chapters, too. So reader beware! Don't worry, I will let you know, so you can skip them if you want to.**

**Thanks everybody for the support so far. Just hang with me and it will get more entertaining.**


	8. Chapter 8

**As always - "Parenthesis" are spoken words, italics are thoughts, and ++++++ are a scene shift.**

**Shout outs are in bold at the end of the story.**

**Diclaimer- Sniffle, sniffle. I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. That lucky woman beat me to it.**

Dawn came too early for Kagome. She woke early. With her little Shippo curled up next to her, she had slept better than she had for a long time. Although she woke feeling refreshed, she new she would have to talk to her kit today. That was one conversation she was not looking forward to.

Lili knocked softly on her door. When a whispered, "Come in." was heard from the other side she swept inside as quietly as possible. Lili sat next to Kagome gently as to not awake the child.

"Mother and father asked me to come this morning while you talked to the kitsune. They hoped that perhaps I could help you explain things to him."

Seeing the concern on her sister's face she quickly added, "Don't worry Kagome, I wasn't sent to try to push in to a decision." Although she knew it was sort of a lie, she was glad when she saw the tension leave the miko.

Her parents had sent her to help with the kit, but they had also sent her in hopes that she might tip the scales in Kagome's decision. She knew she had to be delicate in her approach or Kagome would not agree. They had told her a lot last night but still withheld some details. They felt it was for own good and that it would end badly if Kagome knew everything so early.

Shippo began to stir after a few moments and snuggled deeper into Kagome's embrace. He had missed her dearly.

"Shippo, dear. It is time to wake up. There are a few things we need to talk about."

Kagome straked his hair until he peered up through the blankets with his big innocent eyes. He had heard the seriousness in her voice and knew she was worried.

"Ok, mamma."

He sat up and stretched, giving off a large yawn that showed his little fangs. He then scrambled into her lap to sit and talk with the grown-ups. He noticed that another youkai was in the room and he silently studied her for a few moments.

Noticing Shippo's stare Lili took on a sweet voice to talk to the kit as she introduced herself. "My name is Lili. My parents are Lord Aisoka and Lady Aiyana. They are the Lord and Lady of the Nothern Lands. Welcome to our home, little one."

Shippo's eyes bulged wide in shock. He knew where he was, but he hadn't thought that Kagome would be so important here. He could tell just by the demoness sitting on the side of his mamma and the way that her room screamed royalty.

"Shippo, dear. The Lord and Lady have adopted me as one of their own. Kind of like how you are my son, I am now their daughter."

Shippo looked up into his mamma's eyes. He could not see any diseption in them or smell any lie coming from her. Not that she would ever lie to him, but it was all too much to believe.

He nodded his head in understanding as the women continued on.

"Shippo, your mother is important to us. More than she would ever know. We all love her as I am sure she feels the same for us. We have a problem, though. I was wondering if you could help with it?"

Shippo's attention was captivated when his new aunt asked for his help. He would help those that had taken his mamma in and cared for her. Once again he nodded in understanding, wanting her to explain.

"Your mamma feels that she is still not safe, but she doesn't know from who. We have a plan to protect her, but you must agree to it first." She watched the kits reactions. She knew that she had his full attention and could tell that he truly loved Kagome as his small hand went to hers and began stroking it unconsciously.

Kagome felt that since she was the one that knew her kit the best, that she should explain and Lili would jump in to helpwhen she didn't know what words were best.

"The Lord and Lady would like to make me a demon, kind-of. They said that they have made me an object and enchanted it. When it is within my possession, I will be a demoness. I will look, speak, and have the urges of a demon. It will also cover the scent of the Shikon. When I do not have it, I will return to my ningen form. My powers will always be there so that I can defend myself no matter what form I take. They feel this is the best way. You, my little Shippo, will be with me at all times. But if we do this, you must SWEAR not to tell a living soul. No matter what."

She watched her little one as she spoke. He looked down at hislap deep in thought for a while before his whole body moved ato release a very large sigh. He looked into her eyes. "I can tell no one?"

"No one." She confirmed.

"I think that it would be ok, mamma. Maybe it will work to keep you safe, like they said. Besides," A mischevious grin crept onto his face as he tilted his head to study her face. "I always did wonder what you would look like as a demon."

Kagome giggled at her kit. Leave it to Shippo to think up something like that. They embraced each other in a loving hug.

"Mamma, what kind of youkai would you become." He was still studying her features. He was trying to picture her as a beautiful demoness. If he knew, then it would be easier to picture.

Lili answered the kitsune. She knew that Kagome didn't have an answer for that question. It had not been discussed last night. "Your mother will change into the youkai that suits her nature. We are not sure what that will be, but if she accepts, we will soon find out."

Lili stood and walked towards the door. She spoke over her shoulder when her hand grabbed the door. "I will leave you to think about our offer Kagome. I will see you at the morning meal. And, Kagome. We love you, truly."

"I love you, too."

Lili slid the door open and slipped out of the room. She walked to herparents room. She knew Kagome would accept. The kitsune would make sure of that. Now to tell her parents and get everything prepared.

Shippo was in awe of the huge castle as they walked down to breakfast. Asfter they had bathed and dresses, his mamma had said it was time to start the day.

When the doors to the family dinning hall opened, Shippo became instantly shy. There sat the royal family of the North looking at him and his mother.

"Good morning my little one." Came the voice of the Lord as the Lady gave them a beautiful smile.

"Good morning father, mother. I hope you slept well."

"We did my daughter," Aiyana replied, "As I am sure you did as well. I see that your kit is looking much better this morning. We are glad that he found you and is now safe."

Kagome ruffled his hair and smiled down at him. She went to sit and Shippo took the seat to her right. "I am glad to have my Shippo back with me."

They all began eating breakfast as Kagome told them of Shippo's adventure to find his mother. There was so much pride in her voice that it caused Shippo to blush furiously.

"You are a brave little one, kit." Came the soft deep voice of the Lord. "Perhaps, my daughter, he is ready to begin training. And you should train as well."

Kagome put a chop stick to her mouth as she pondered this.

_I do need to train. I only have limited use of my powers and I probably should learn some up close hand to hand. I don't have Inuyasha here to prtect me any more. Shippo is a youkai and should learn his as well._

"I think that is a wonderful idea, father. We should start very soon."

Aisoka nodded his head in agreement as he gave the kit a smile. Shippo was listening intently. He was excited! Somebody wanted to train him! His own father had died before he was of age to begin training and Inuyasha wasn't a really good male role model to take after.

He jumped into his mother's lap with youthful enthusiasm. "Really, mamma? Really? Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

Kagome giggle at his antics and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You will start today. Both of you. Every day after the first meal, you will have an hour to change and meet me in the dojo. And, Kagome. I will have to find someone to train you in using your miko powers."

She nodded her agreement as both her and Shippo hurried to finish their meal. They were both very excited. Once she was done, Kagome asked to be excused, but Aiyana stopped her.

"My daughter, have you considered our proposition from last night?"

Kagome sat back down. She had forgotten that little detail. She sighed slowly. "Shippo, Lili, and I talked about it this morning. I think that perhaps it would be a good idea. It would also help insure my kit's safety if I were safe."

"Alright. Take the young one and get ready to train. We will set our plan into action this evening after the night meal."

Kagome nodded as she picked Shippo up in her arms and went to her bedchambers.

The rag tag group awoke to a bright day. Sesshomaru had talked for the past few days with the monk as they exchanged information concerning Naraku.

They had come to the conclusion that he had hidden away once again. It had been some time since anyone had heard or seen anything from the vile hanyou. His scent had not lingered in any area. This greatly worried all of them because it meant that he was regenerating his body again and they did not know when he would begin to strike again.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru addresses his half-brother.

"What do you want almighty Ice Prince?"

"This Sesshomaru will leave you today with his group. I have been away from home for too long." Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow. He knew his brother would have some retort.

Not to be disappointed, Inuyasha shot back. "Good riddens. I will be able to sleep without looking over my shoulder again."

The monk approached slowly and bowed when he was an acceptable distance away. "We wish you safety in your travels, Lord Sasshomaru."

He turned to the monk and elegantly inclined his head as an acceptance and return of sentiment. "I shall send word by messenger if I come across anything of interest, monk. As we agreed."

With that said, Sesshomaru turned on his heals and wlaked away. He paused for a moment. "Rin."

"Coming, milord!" She smiled at the group. She had come to like them in the short time she spent with the group. But she did miss Lady Kagome and Shippo. She gave a small wave and got on Ah-Un.

The group walked away with Jaken in the rear.

Inuyasha swirled around and stalked up to the monk. "What the hell was that all about, monk? Since when are you and that bastard all friendly?"

Miroku sweat dropped as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Oh, n-nothing, Inuyasha. We just came to an understanding. He promised to continue providing information in exchange for a service." He gave a nervous chuckle.

"What kind of service would he want from a letch like you?" Inuyasha stared intently at the monk.

"Oh, nothing. Just a small bit of information and wisdom. It's nothing, really. I swear."

"Whatever." Inuyasha stomped away. He didn't like this at all. Something about the way the monk avoided giving a real answer bothered him.

**Another chapter finally finished. Thanks for all the support everyone!**

**Sesshomaru2004- Thanks again for the review. I am so glad you are enjoying it. You are currently one of my favorite people. **

**Just Nine Letters- Good, bad, who knows? I promise you will start seeing results from my set up chapters soon. As far as being wary of the Inu's. Perhaps that would be smart for now. LOL You are gonna love it when Kagome and Sess finally meet in a romantic way. It will be so sweet and yet a little funny. **

**Safuuru- Thanks for reviewing again. You are on my favorite people this with Sesshomaru2004. You two have been so great!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Woo hoo! I am on a roll! Kids are outside playing and I have some quiet time. Yay for mommy!**

**As always - "Parenthesis" are spoken words, italics are thoughts, and ++++++ are a scene shift.**

**Shout outs are in bold at the end of the story.**

**Disclaimer- If only I owned all this. Long sigh!**

Kagome and Shippo walked down into the dojo for their first training session. Several soldiers in the area took note of the ones going inside. They had seen the beautiful human strolling the grounds and sitting in the gardens. Her beauty was beyond compare and her gentle nature captured many hearts.

They all knew Kagome was powerful in her own right. Her aura screamed of her power. Perhaps she would become powerful enough to be considered an acceptable mate. Word quickly spread throughout the castle of the miko being trained.

Kagome and Shippo entered the dojo properly and waited for their lord to arrive.

Once Aisoka had arrived he began to explain what they would train on. "Kagome, I will train you in hand to hand combat as well as swordsmanship. We have commissioned several mikos to train you in your spiritual powers. I will also train you in the demonic powers you will receive once the transformation is complete."

"Yes, father. I understand."

"And you, young one. Do not be so afraid. You will be trained in combat and demonic powers as well. We shall make sure you grow into a strong and honorable demon. You will bring pride to your mother."

"Yes, sir."

"Kagome, child, I will begin with you. This way we may lie to rest some of the fears of your kit. For today I will test your natural strength. Do not use any of your powers. Shall we begin?"

Kagome jumped up as Aisoka tossed a sword to her. "Hai!"

Aisoka made sure to start off softly and slowly for his little one. She had not used a sword before. Although she was surprisingly strong and took to sword play like a natural. He was highly impressed by his little one. He made sure to correct her form as they battled.

After about an hour, it was Shippo's turn. He was first taught how to concentrate and control his aura and youki. He could tell that the kit had no previous training but tried very hard. Shippo was also naturally gifted with the sword.

When they were done, Aisoka turned to Kagome. "I am very proud of you two. Although this session was short I am able to see your natural power. I will be able to intensify your training form here and make you grow strong. I would like to suggest to Kagome that perhaps twin blades would better suit you."

Kagome gasped. Had she done something wrong during their time with the sword?

"Father, why would you suggest that?"

He chuckled at the little one. He could sense her surprise and when it turned to fear of disappointment. "No, little one. You did nothing wrong. I think that perhaps you should train with the double blade because it seems better suited to your nature."

She smiled then. She figured he knew best and so she agreed. She had been worn out in her small session and Shippo looked like he was too. All three were sweating, although Aisoka had barely broken one.

"Go now, my daughter. Clean yourself and your son up and get dressed for the day. The mid-day meal will be served shortly and then I want you to relax until the last meal. We will start our plans then."

"Yes father."

Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder as they walked off back into the castle. They didn't seem to notice that many soldiers had stopped in their own training to concentrate on the small training session inside the dojo.

One in particular was awaiting the outcome. He stood leaning against the outer wall glaring at the surrounding soldiers when the door slid open and the miko walked away.

His Lord beckoned him from inside. "You may enter now, General."

He walked in and kneeled in front of the Northern Lord. "What news do you have?"

"The spies have returned milord. They are still searching for Naraku. Our own soldiers think that he is still alive and in hiding."

"Very good, Avery. This pleases me. We are not yet ready for the world to know of his death. The miko still does not remember killing him. That will come soon enough though. He plagues her in her dreams. Continue to act as though nothing has changed. Tell no one of what you know."

"I understand milord."

"General?"

Avery looked up at his lord as he stood. "Yes, sir?"

"Tell me, old friend. How do the soldiers and servants feel about my little one?"

He studied his lord's face for a moment before responding. Had it been anyone else, they would have been severely punished for openly staring at the Lord of the North. "There seems to be a great affection for the human. She has touched so many in so short a time. I can tell that you and your mate truly care for this one."

"That is good." Aisoka smiled. He had hoped that things would go well for his little one while she was here. He was prepared to force respect for her upon the staff and soldiers if need be, but apparently his little one had already taken care of that.

Sesshomaru arrived at the Western castle late in the afternoon. After kicking Jaken across the grounds, he made sure that Rin was taken care of before going to his study. He knew what awaited him and he let out a low irritated growl.

He slid the door open to find that here were fewer reports to pour through than he had expected. He raised an elegant brow at the pile.

He released a sigh as he sat behind his desk. He knew he had to get this over with. He started going through the reports and noticed that they were full of the same thing. Nothing. His spies came back and forth through his land and had seen nor heard anything of Naraku. There were only a few reports of minor squirmishes among the villages.

"Hmmm." His attention turned to the crackling fire on the side of the room. Lost in thought, he did not notice the hours melt away until he felt someone approach.

"Enter." He stated before the being even had time to knock.

A servant entered and lightly announced that the final meal would be served shortly. Sesshomaru waved to dismiss the servant as he made his way to the balcony.

_I did not realize I had been in thought for so long._

He looked out into the open sky so full of stars. The moon was nearly full as it shined its light across the castle gardens. He sighed.

_Soon. Soon the dream will be intense again. It is always so on the night of the full moon. So intense that I swear I can FEEL everything in it as if it was real._

Turning away, Sesshomaru left to join Rin in the dining hall to eat. He knew what was coming and he looked forward to it. He always enjoyed the dream. It was the morning after that he hated.

After dinner, a few forms could be seen going towards Kagome's sanctuary. She had chosen this spot in hopes that it would make her a little less nervous.

_Oh Kami! What have I agreed to?_

She hugged Shippo and sat him on the ground. Kagome erected a barrier to ensure that they would not be disturbed. Aisoka and Aiyana added barriers of their own.

Aisoka approached Kagome with a small box in his hand. He raised the lid to reveal a breathtaking necklace. It was laced with diamonds and in the center a blue sapphire sparked in the moonlight.

"The color to match your beautiful eyes, my little one." Aisoka smiled softly to Kagome. He knew this was going to be hard on her but they all knew it had to be done.

They each in turn pricked their fingers and drop a single drop of blood onto the blue stone as it flared with their mixed powers. Lili then took the necklace from the box and placed it around Kagome's neck. As soon as it was clasped, Kagome was engulfed in light. A bright white light surrounded her body as four youkai nervously looked on, unable to stop it now.

Once the light had receded, Kagome opened her eyes to look at her companions as she was set onto the ground. She gave them a small smile before she fainted. Aisoka caught her before she hit the ground. He looked at the kit. "Don't worry Shippo, your mother will be fine. Her body must rest to adjust to the change."

Shippo nodded as he tried to take in her new form. She was the most breath taking demoness he had ever seen.

Aisoka addressed the group. "I will see that Kagome makes it safely into her bed to get some much needed rest. We should all retire for the night. Tomorrow will be a long day and we will all have to help her adjust to her new body."

Nods were given as they all entered the castle for the night. Aisoka took Kagome into her room and laid her on her bed. "Good night, Shippo. Sleep well."

"Thank you Lord Aisoka. Thank you for helping my mamma."

Aisoka left the room as Shippo jumped up onto the bed with his mother to snuggle in with her for the night.

"Miroku, do you think we will ever find Kagome and Shippo?"

Miroku sighed. "I'm not sure Sango. We can only hope that they are alive and well."

They looked up. There sat Inuyasha high on a tree branch. He sat looking at the moon as its beams lit up his face. He sat there moping. Missing Shippo and his annoying hyperness and the fights he would pick and most of all missing his Kagome.

**Sorry this chapter was a little shorter than normal.**

**Natsumi15- Thanks for the review. I appreciate it. You will find out what they were discussing soon. As far as the demon Kagome. That will come much later.**

**Safuuru- Nice to get a review from you again. I hope you stay entertained.**

**Sesshy's Mate2012- I am glad you are enjoying. I hope you continue to. Thanks for the review! Also, you make a good point in Miroku's hand. I have a sneaky way of handling that though. Hehehehehe! Wink!**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG! I am so glad that somebody told me I posted the wrong chapter! I am soooo embarrassed! Here is the new one. I hope you enjoy.**

**Sorry everybody. I just noticed it wasn't putting the characters for my scene shifts in after I downloaded. Going to try a new one and hope it works.**

**Also, sorry this is a little short. I am going to try to write longer chapters but I really can't promise anything. Sometimes I only have time to get out short ones before something else comes up.**

**As always - "Parenthesis" are spoken words, italics are thoughts, and AAAAAAAAAAA are a scene shift.**

**Shout outs are in bold at the end of the story. **

**Disclaimer- Still don't own Inuyasha.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

As dawn peeked its head over the horizon, the servants of the Northern castle begin to stir and start their daily duties. Rumors had spread that they had received an unknown guest the night before and they were anxious to get a glimpse of the visitor.

No one knew who this mystery being was or where they came from. A guard had whispered to his mate when he returned from his patrol that he had seen the Northern Lord and Lady return by means of a side door late into the night. The young heir was accompanying them as was someone carried by none other than the Lord himself.

Surely, who ever it was held great significance if they were allowed secretly through the gates at such a late hour and surrounded by every member of the noble family that ruled these lands. The small spark started by the guard had been fanned into a flame of rumor and every youkai there was trying to be the first to contact the mystery guest.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shippo had awoken hours before his mamma. He had laid there at first content in her embrace with the warmth of her body comforting him. He felt happy, safe, and loved once again. He had always known he would make it back to Kagome.

When he realized that he was not going to go back to sleep he let out a large yawn and stretched his limbs. A smile flashed across his face as he thought about the events of the previous night.

He squirmed his way out of the blankets slowly trying to take great care not to wake her. He wanted to have time to take in all of her new form before she awoke.

That's what she woke to. As the rays of the sun started shining in through the balcony doorway they illuminated her face. The sun seemed to glow on her flawless face and she cracked her eyes open. Fire orange hair and emerald green eyes welcomed her into the waking world along with a loving smile full of admiration.

She slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes to try to help them focus. It felt like she had been hit by a truck. Her head hurt like she was recovering from a hangover. Not that she would know, but she guessed that THIS is what it would feel like.

He arms and legs felt like they were weighed down with bricks and every muscle in her body ached. When her eyes finally focused she could see orbs the color of bright green emeralds staring back at her. It was her son. Her Shippo.

He sat at her side on the bed smiling like a mad person. She wondered what caused his smile and then it hit her. The memories of the night before came flooding in like water from a broken dam.

She let a small groan escape her lips as she tried to stand up from the bed. "Shippo, I think a good bath is in order."

He nodded his head in enthusiasm. He knew what her reaction was going to be.

Kagome collected a clean kimono from the closet as she lazily walked across the room. She was hoping that the pain in her body would go away from either the nice hot springs or getting the circulation moving.

She noticed that Shippo hadn't moved from his spot. He followed her with his head with that crazy grin still lighting up his face.

_What in the world has gotten in to him? Well, maybe he is just happy that we are back together after all this time. He will follow me once he realizes I have disappeared into the bath._

She was deep in thought as she passed the full length mirror that had been set up in her bed chambers. She only caught her reflection in the corner of her eye, but it was enough for her mind to scream out at her.

A little confused she slowly backed up until she was standing only a few feet from the mirror and staring at a strange youkai that didn't recognize.

_Is this really me?_

She smiled a soft but genuine smile as she watched the youkai in the mirror smile back at her. She took in her new form. Every detail.

She was slightly taller than in her human form, but only slightly. Her hair was still a dark midnight black, but now it had blue tips with blue streaks that ran through it and seems to add to its natural beauty. It was no longer wavy or wild looking. It was straight and looked eerily perfect. She could swear if she touched it, it would feel like silk.

Her eyes were still her remarkable color of blue with that same sparkle she had always seen. She had filled out a little more in all of the right places. Her body screamed of feminine beauty that others would kill to have. She could see that she now had markings across her cheeks and highlighting her eyelids. They were of a very soft pastel pink that shined so that if you turned in just the right way you would swear they were silver.

She did also notice the lack of a marking on her forehead. Perhaps it was best that way. She had hoped to share the mark that adorned the foreheads of her new adopted family, but maybe that would come later.

Shippo could barely contain his excitement as he watched his mamma take in her new appearance. To him she was just as beautiful in any form.

"You are beautiful mamma, but I don't understand."

Her son's voice had snapped her out of her wonderings as she turned to address him. "What's wrong baby?"

"Mamma, what kind of youkai are you?"

Well, now. She hadn't thought of that yet. She looked a little closer at herself trying to find something, some distinguishing character that stood out, to tell her the answer. She turned and twisted in front of the mirror.

"I'm not really sure. Perhaps we should as the others after we have that bath."

Shippo nodded his head. Kagome was right. They would be the best to ask.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_One more night. The torture will begin again in one more night._

Sesshomaru hadn't slept well. He knew that the night of the full moon had been too close for his comfort. No matter what he did, or how much he slept, the night of the full moon would surely take him. His body would betray him and the sweet torture of his dream would begin anew.

He was anxious. He looked forward to it yet her dreaded it at the same time. He was forever haunted by those eyes. He never got to see anything else of the angel in his dreams.

Tonight would be the night of the full moon. She would come to him. A small smile crept up on the corners of his lips.

He turned to his desk, hoping that there would be something, anything, to take his mind away from it. More reports of nothing. Small squirmishes between villages that didn't need his attention. Ones like those always worked themselves out without him having to truly get involved.

He rolls his eyes internally and lets out a frustrated sigh.

He tries to focus on the words on the pages of reports. Nothing. They start to blur together. Just as he is about to give up a small sliver of color catches his eye. He lays the dull reports down as he picks up the light pink envelope.

He slides it open only to internally roll his eyes again. It was an invitation from the Northern Lands. He hated the stupid balls and parties that came with his responsibilities. They were always boorish and dull. And there were always WAY too many unmated and available demonesses there trying to gain his favor.

He read it anyways.

_Honorable Lord Sesshomaru Taisho_

_It is our honor to invite you to attend_

_The mating age gathering_

_Of our respected daughter._

_This will take place during the _

_first full moon of spring._

_Lord Aisoka and Lady Aiyana_

_Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands_

Sesshomaru pondered this. He was not aware that their young one had become of age to mate yet. She should still have at least a century to grow until that happened if his memory and math were correct.

He raised an elegant eyebrow in question. Something was off about this, but what? Perhaps it may serve a purpose to come to a gathering of this type. He might be able to get information from the other Lords that would lead him to Naraku. Yes, that would do nicely.

"Jaken."

The green youkai was there within seconds groveling at his feet.

"We will attend a gathering in the Northern Lands upon the next full moon. Ensure everything is prepared. Attain a proper gift for the young daughter or the Lord as well."

"Hai, milord. Anything to please the great Lord Sesshomaru! I am but your lowly servant…."

Sesshomaru smirked just a little as he bunted the toad out the door and into the hall. He turned back to his desk.

Thankfully it was traditional of the other Lords to give the young child that came of age, whether male or female, a proper gift. None could see it as more than what it truly was.

He looked at the invitation again. During the first full moon of spring. That would be the next full moon after tonight. This could be a bit troublesome.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

They had been walking all day. More like wandering aimlessly. They followed Inuyasha but he didn't seem to know where he was going. They had been walking in circles or on what appeared to but just miscellaneous paths through the woods.

Miroku eyed his friend. He had been thinking about his dilemma a lot lately. He knew his deal with Sesshomaru would help greatly, but he was hoping in more way than one. He knew he should tell Inuyasha, but how would the hanyou take it?

"Inuyasha."

"What is it monk?"

"It will be dark soon and perhaps this would be a good place to camp. And besides, my friend, there are things that must be discussed."

Inuyasha glanced back at Miroku. He could see the questioning look on Sango's face. She knew as much as him that when Miroku referred to Inuyasha as 'my friend' that something was up.

"Feh. Suit yourself."

Miroku sighed. This was going to be a long night.

**Maribel Mota- I know I haven't addressed the wind tunnel of Miroku's yet. I already promised readers that they would find out why. It will not be for a while, but I do promise it is within my hidden agenda. Hope you and your sister are enjoying the story anyways.**

**Safuuru- Always good to hear from you. A more detailed dream comes soon. I will warn that it is mostly a lemon though. After all, youkai are ruled mostly by desire and instinct, right?**

**ThePandaHat- Love your name by the way! Don't worry, they will meet. This is a Kags/Sess fic after all. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning- There is a little bit of lemony goodness and some mushy stuff in this chapter. I will warn you when I hit the lemon.**

**As always - "Parenthesis" are spoken words, italics are thoughts, and AAAAAAA are a scene shift.**

**Shout outs are in bold at the end of the story. **

**Disclaimer- Still don't own Inuyasha.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAA**

Kagome was exhausted. It was been an extremely long and tiring day. She had seen her new youkai form for the first time today. She was beautiful, but felt a little odd. Everywhere she went; those around her had snuck glances every moment they could.

Her father had told her she was not required to be in her youkai form every minute, but there were rules. If she went somewhere in either form, she should make sure to return in that same form. She could understand this one.

It would be odd for anyone to see her go to the dojo or study as a youkai and that youkai to never come out. But that wasn't all.

She had fought them tooth and nail when it came to their 'little' announcement that a gathering was to be held in her honor as a youkai. Her new parents had said it was to keep appearances so that she could be hidden in plain view. She guessed it made sense, sort of.

She knew that most youkai would not accept her as a human miko to be within a royal family. There was still a lot of bad blood between the demons and mikos of this time.

But, really? A gathering just for her. She was to be introduced to all of the other Lords and Ladies and the lesser lords of the Northern Lands. The main rule for this event was that she was to remain in her youkai form for the duration of the event until all guests had left except within the confines of her bed chambers or bathing springs.

She guessed she could deal with it.

She had trained again today. In both forms this time. As promised, a strong miko had been sworn to secrecy of the fact that Kagome still existed and she was allowed to begin training her. She had also had a long and intense training session with Lord Aisoka on her demonic abilities. She was pleased with most of them.

After the mid-day meal, Lady Aiyana had given her lessons on youkai educates and traditions. Those would continue until they felt she was ready to appear in front of the court.

She could already feel herself getting stronger and she definitely had a lot more confidence since she had come to live at the castle. Shippo was also with her now, so she had her little son to cheer her on.

She stood in front of the mirror examining herself again. She liked her youkai form, but was not going to sleep in it. It was not who she was. She unclasped the necklace and watched as the blue disappeared from her face and hair. Her claws went back down to the blunt nails of a human. She grew just a few inches shorter as her human form took over.

When she was back to her true form she sighed in contentment. Shippo jumped into her arms as she turned to walk away. She put her bed clothes on and tucked Shippo into bed for the night. She waited until she could hear his soft breaths even out in sleep.

She walked out onto the balcony and looked up into the sky. The moon was beautiful when it was full. She had always loved a full moon. Its soft light filtered down onto her innocent face as she closed her eyes and wished with great longing for a love she would never have.

Sure, she loves Inuyasha, but she had realized long ago that he would never belong to her.

Lady Aiyana watched her daughter stand in the moonlight. The child was beautiful regardless of youkai or human form. She could see the longing in her face. She knew that look. She had worn it before in her own heart.

_Soon my little one. Soon._

She went to turn away but a light caught her eye. She turned back just in time to see Kagome begin to glow with a heavenly light. Light shades of blue mixed with white as they swirled around her. She slowly floated up off of the ground and towards the moon itself. Her long hair swayed in the breeze that didn't exist.

She looked closer and noticed that the symbol of a full moon illuminated her forehead in a silver flash. She had never seen that mark before and was quite sure that Kagome didn't even realize what was happening. She would have to talk to her mate about this.

Kagome had asked what type of youkai she was to everyone that day, but none of them could figure it out. They could not tell from her aura or markings. The show she had just witnessed could explain a lot if they could find its meaning.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sesshomaru tried to fight it. He really did. As the sun slipped behind the horizon and the full moon took its place he was overcome with a weariness that engulfed his entire body. He couldn't understand.

He didn't need sleep. It wasn't time yet. And he knew. He knew it was all because of the dream.

****** START OF LEMON ******

He could feel the warmth of her body as her form was pressed up against his. Skin moved against skin. His eyes were closed but he was so familiar with the form sleeping next to him.

Her skin was flawless as he moved his hands gently up and down her form. It was soft and yet he could feel the firmness of the muscles that lay just underneath it.

As his hands traced their way up her body he could feel the swell of her hips, the indention of her small waist, and the side of her perky, perfect breasts. He didn't need to see with his eyes. His hands told him everything he needed to know.

She let out a soft moan as he gently caressed her curves. She could feel him turn around in the bed to face him. As soon as he felt her warm breath against his lips he opened his eyes.

And he stared. He stared into those eyes he knew so well. He loved those eyes for the pleasure they brought and yet he hated them. He hated them because he could not tear himself to look beyond them and into the face of his goddess.

He felt her small hand being placed against his chest and a shiver ran down his spine. This woman could stir his desires with only a touch.

He felt the other small hand run through his hair before it ended at the back of his head and pulled him in. The kiss they shared was deep with desire and want and need. Her lips were soft as petals and she tasted like nothing he had ever dared to dream.

He couldn't get enough. His tongue slide across her lips begging for entrance into her hot cavern. She slowly opened for him and his tongue plunged in and plundered every inch of her mouth, savoring in her taste.

Their tongues fought for dominance until they had to pull away to breath. They were both panting lightly as she pulled him even closer. Her breasts brushed up against his chest and it was all he could do to keep himself from throwing her on her back and ravishing her body with his own.

He looked into those eyes again. Beautiful.

She whispered his name in a way that told him of her want for him. She wanted him to take all of her and make her his. Her body was on fire with desire. He could feel it in her heat. He could smell it. Her arousal enveloped his senses to the verge of driving him mad.

He closed his eyes again as a smirk came across his mouth. He kissed a line down her body using only his sense of touch and her light moans to guide him. He was in heaven with this goddess.

He moved down the side of neck and nipped slightly where he could feel her erratic heart beating under his lips. Slowly he moved to each breast as he caressed and kneaded each one letting his tongue circle the nipple before suckling ever so slightly. Teasing yet fulfilling at the same time.

Down her stomach, past her belly button. He was a man on a mission but was in no hurry to get there. He wanted to hear her moans. He wanted to feel her body writhing in pleasure under his own. He found it erotic and pleasing to himself.

He finally made it to the juncture at her hip and slid his tongue down the inside of her thigh. Her hips thrust up at the touch. She wanted him and he knew it. He kissed his way back up her thigh as he found his treasure.

She screamed out in ecstasy as he parted her lips and took one long lick between them. He continued to devour her, making her scream in pleasure. He placed a hand on her stomach to hold her down once he had her hips thrusting up to meet his mouth. She was grinding them against him as he worked to throw her over the edge of her orgasm.

He carefully inserted one long clawed finger and began to slowly pump into her. Soon a second and third joined it. As soon as he made her dive over the edge he would take her but he needed to make her ready for him. As he pumped and licked her nub she finally released all that she had been holding back. She threw back her head as she screamed out his name.

"Sesshomaru!"

****** END OF LEMON ******

He awoke panting. He popped up with eyes wide open as the dream ended the same as it always did. He never got to see her face. In all these months he never should see anything other than those haunting blue eyes. He knew he was going crazy.

He just knew that someday he would find his goddess and when he did he would never let her go.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Miroku sighed once again as his hanyou friend paced back and forth. He should have expected this. He knew Inuyasha would be angry, but really. He was acting like a child.

"I don't get it monk."

"Inuyasha, I have explained this several times. It is quite simple. Sesshomaru will give us any and all information that he gathers about Naraku. He has much better connections that we do and can acquire information from the other ruling Lords."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in annoyance. Duh he knew that!

"No. I get that. What did he want in exchange? I know he didn't do it out of friendship or concern for me. That prick has a block of ice for a heart."

"All he wanted was my council on a personal matter."

This was really starting to get on his nerves. The monk was avoiding the answer that he wanted. He didn't trust Sesshomaru. And why should he? He was always trying to kill Inuyasha.

"And besides, I figure it is also a way to get information that might lead us to Kagome or Shippo. He would tell us if some miko was running around causing trouble. That would be seen as suspicious and he promised to report anything like that."

The monk had a point. He had to admit, even if it was just to himself, that the monk had given them a sly way to use Sesshomaru to their advantage in both of their searches.

He stopped pacing and plopped himself ungracefully in front of the fire with a smug look on his face. He like using that stuck up half-brother of his a lot.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**I got more reviews than normal. Yay! **** I love getting them.**

**Sesshy's Mate2012- Don't worry. Even I am getting all worked up over the ball. Wish I could go for real! LOL. Don't worry about the hidden agenda. I think everyone will enjoy and appreciate it by the time I am finally done with this story. Atleast I hope so!**

**Safuuru- Always a pleasure to hear from you. Nah. I love the lemons too, or I wouldn't write them. I just want people to know that EVERY chapter won't have one. I love blue!**

**Wendyr9- Yeah, sorry about the whole messed up chapter thing. Guess that wasn't my shining moment in time. Lol. Inuyasha and gang will finally find her. Just not yet. Wink!**

**Sugar0o- Thank you. I am trying to make it interesting. Don't want anyone to get bored with my story.**

**Sesshomaru2004- Nice to hear from you again. Sesshy will meet Kagome and I do believe he is in for a good shock. I love your sense of humor. Imagine Sesshy actually peeing himself! LOL**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than my normal ones. I had a little of writer's block to work through but I think it will get me jump started again.**

**As always - "Parenthesis" are spoken words, italics are thoughts, and AAAAAAAA are a scene shift.**

**Shout outs are in bold at the end of the story. **

**Disclaimer- Still wishing I owned Inuyasha. I would be happy if I did. **

**AAAAAAAAAA**

Kagome woke after a good night's rest. She yawned and stretched as she reached over to cuddle with her kit for just a few more minutes before they began their day. She didn't really remember coming to bed, but that's ok.

She remembered basking in the moonlight and that's it. She just shrugged it off. She figured she was just too tired to remember. Oh well.

Shippo reached around her neck and hugged her back. They would train a lot today. They both knew it. They would both be training a lot for the next couple of weeks.

Grudgingly they both got out of the bed to dress and start the day.

AAAAAAAAAAA

The sun was still an hour from rising over the horizon. Miroku could sense him coming. It was Sesshomaru. He would know that aura anywhere. It was overpowering.

He rose slowly and silently, careful to not wake the others. He would avoid a confrontation if at all possible and Inuyasha would surely start one if given the opportunity.

He walked lightly to the edge of the clearing and into the woods. He sat in the roots of a large tree and waited for the taiyoukai to make his appearance. He sat back and tried to relax.

Sesshomaru was near the clearing where he could smell the hanyou. He knew that wherever the half-breed was, the monk was bound to be near. He came to him as he leaned against a mighty oak in a relaxed position.

The monk opened his eyes and nodded to the Great Demon Lord. Sesshomaru nodded in return and sat across from him. The monk knew why he had come and had moved away from his camp.

It was clear that he moved away so that Inuyasha would not sense or smell him. This was good. They could have the privacy he needed as well. It would not do to have ANYONE know that Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands had come to seek out the aid of the most lecherous monk around.

They stared at each for a while, neither wanting to begin the conversation that was inevitable. Sesshomaru finally broke the silence. The sun would be up soon so his time was short.

"She came to me last night."

Miroku creased his brow deep in thought. He needed answers if he was to help with this particular problem, but he liked his head on his shoulders. He had to ask questions, but also had to be delicate about it.

"Is there a time that seems to make the appearances stronger?'

"The full moon."

Now that was interesting. Perhaps it had to do with his inner demon being a canine. Perhaps it was something special to this mystery woman.

"Tell me about her. Only what you are willing to tell and does not make you… uncomfortable."

"There is not much to tell, monk. Blue eyes the color of the sea. That is all she ever shows me. That is all I ever see. Those eyes. So beautiful and haunting."

Now this did cause a bit of a problem. There are no details to help find this woman other than her eyes. He knew of very few women that actually possessed blue eyes in all of Japan. It was a rare trait indeed. But he was sure that at least a few youkai would have blue eyes as well.

"Ok, what of feel. Does she FEEL familiar? Like you know her? Like you should know her?"

He raised an eyebrow at the monk. He would have smirked at him if it wouldn't ruin the stoic mask that he was so careful to maintain.

"She FEELS wonderful."

The monk stared wide eyed as his jaw dropped. Had Sesshomaru just made a suggestive joke? Nah couldn't have. It must have been in his imagination.

"It feels like I know who she is but cannot recognize her. She feels so familiar."

"Not much to go on, but I will begin my search. Can you sense anything about this female perhaps? An aura?"

Sesshomaru hadn't thought about that aspect. It could be of great use in finding his goddess if he knew what her aura was.

"I shall try to focus on that with the next dream and will return to you."

They both nodded once again. Both were determined to find the female that haunted Sesshomaru. Miroku wished to find her because he was not going to be the one that broke the deal between him and the Western Lord. Kagome's life may hang in the balance, and their own for that matter.

Sesshomaru was determined because he knew that whoever this female was, she was his soul mate. To be able to reach him and stir such emotions in him through nothing but a dream proved this.

The youkai stood and turned away from the human. He would return. He walked away knowing that his secret was still safe. Miroku watched as he disappeared into the forest to return to his castle.

It was going to be a weary search for the female but one worth the risk. He returned to his group to find them rousing from the night's sleep. They would begin searching for Kagome and Shippo today. Naraku could wait.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

Days turned into weeks as Kagome trained. She knew that she had become much stronger through the intense training she endured day after day. She could feel herself growing and blossoming into the young warrior she had always dreamed of becoming.

The day of her gathering and celebration was almost at hand and the castle was bustling to ready for the many guests that it would hold.

She spent her mornings training physically as her afternoons were for mental training. She knew it was for the best.

When the training for the day was done she more often than not could be found with Shippo in her sanctuary. She was at home here with nature.

When she wasn't in her sanctuary she would help the healers gather herbs or treat patients. She had trained her miko powers to heal with the smallest touch and her new abilities were greatly appreciated. She could also be found humming lightly in the kitchen. She loved to cook.

She had even taught the kitchen staff a few recipes from her own time.

She had stolen many of the hearts around the castle. Soldiers and servants alike loved the little raven haired onna, even if she was a miko and natural enemy.

Kagome was getting nervous about her big day. Lili had stayed with her every day trying to reassure her like a sister would. She knew that Kagome had not been born into these pressures and expectations like she had. When she had offered to help Kagome dress and do her hair on the first day when she would be presented, Kagome had jumped up and down in childish joy accepting gratefully.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Sesschanfan- Thank you so much. I do have to agree that I could never see Sesshy doing something like peeing himself, but it would be funny as hell!**

**Sesshy's Mate2012- Thanks again. I am so glad you like it!**

**Poisinrose- Don't worry about Miroku. I have other plans for his wind tunnel. Hehehehe**

**Failurenottotry- Thank you so much for your review! I am so glad you appreciate it. Mine will have a few smutty moments, but not overly done to the point where that's all there is to it. **

**Safuuru- Thank you once again for the wonderful review!**

**Sesshomaru2004- LOL. Don't worry I am going to bring Inuyasha into the picture with Kagome again. I have a few things up my sleeves. Evil wink!**

**ThePandaHat- I love writing scenes like the ones coming up. Their meetings are gonna be AWESOME!**

**Rose-Opal- I understand your concern, and yes she would not be a pup. She would be a colt or a fawn. I just haven't had the time to go back and change it yet.**


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG you guys! I have over 10,000 hits on this story! I am so pshyched! Thank you guys so much. I love you!**

**As always - "Parenthesis" are spoken words, italics are thoughts, and AAAA are a scene shift.**

**Shout outs are in bold at the end of the story. **

**Disclaimer- I wish I owned Inuyasha so that Sesshy could come and let me stare at him. Hehehehe.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Sesshomaru had gone to see the monk a few more times in the last couple of weeks. He would try to concentrate on details in his reoccurring dream, especially since it was a little hazier and less intense now that it was not the night of the full moon.

He was traveling towards the Northern castle at the moment with Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un. They were in a white carriage and he had tried to leave the two headed dragon behind, but Rin had insisted that he would be lonely and must be brought along. She asked for so little that when she did try to discuss something so simple with him, he usually gave into her little whims.

Behind him a small caravan trudged along. He had to bring Rin's personal servant along with the few that would care for Ah-Un after their arrival. A small wagon brought up the rear. It possessed the clothing they would need for the affair along with a few gifts to be given to the royal being honored.

In a way he was looking forward to the gathering. He would satisfy his curiosity of this mystery daughter and he could gather information that might be useful in finding Naraku. That was one hanyou he would enjoy killing greatly.

He also dreaded it. He hated these affairs. He also knew that the full moon would mark the end of the first day. How would he be able to hide with so many around? Maybe it won't come to that. Maybe the Kamis would take pity on him. He sighed internally. Probably not.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

They had searched for weeks since Sesshomaru had visited under suspicious circumstances. They were getting nowhere and hadn't even come across so much as a rumor of Naraku or Kagome.

They had no direction. They decided to regroup and resupply before heading out again.

Miroku stood at the edge of Lady Kaede's village. He knew that tonight would be hard on Sesshomaru. Tonight was the night of the full moon and that was when his dreams would intensify to a surreal level.

He also knew that he would be at the Northern Castle attending some type of formal youkai affair. He had not said exactly why but he knew from Sesshomaru's careful wording that he was bound by duty to go.

The youkai had said that he would try to focus as much as he could this time and return to discuss it with the monk as soon as possible. He had never seen The Western Lord act this way and until recently would not have even thought he was able to.

Of course he still had told Inuyasha nothing of his arrangement and Sango had not pressed him about it. She knew he wouldn't tell even her. He was sworn. Sworn to silence.

Lady Kaede had been happy to see the small group again. She was like the mother that took care of her children.

They had a hard time explaining the missing members of their little family and Kaede showed her concern for them. They couldn't really explain where Kagome had gone. She was there when they had all fallen into sleep for the night and gone in the morning with no traces to follow.

Shippo had run away shortly after.

Kaede could see the guilt that riddled Inuyasha's face. She knew that he blamed himself for Kagome's disappearance. She also noticed that the monk seemed deep in thought more than normal lately. Perhaps he knew more than he was telling them all.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Miroku had been racking his brain to make a list of possibilities for Sesshomaru. He didn't want the youkai to get angry when he kept coming up empty handed. He looked at the slip of paper he had been using.

He tried to remember anyone he had come across through his years of travel with blue eyes. The list was smaller than he thought it would be. It contained only a few names. Most of them were humans. He knew Sesshomaru would not EVER be with a human woman. He thought they were too beneath him to waste his precious time on. Lower than dirt.

There were a couple of demoness names on the list, however. The only few that he had come across and had either not sucked into his wind tunnel or had just met in passing.

He hoped that this small list would be enough to satisfy the Lord of the Western Lands for at least a little while. He stared at the small list in hopes that his mind would provide a few more names to add. So many years and so many women. It was hard to keep names straight after all this time.

He noticed Kaede had glanced his way several times since they had arrived and hoped that she would not ask him about it. He knew she was suspicious. He would have been too. He had been acting a little less like himself lately, but he had a lot on his mind.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kagome had chosen to stay in the confines of her room where she could remain in her human form for the night. She knew that once the guests had arrived and she had to resume her youkai form and keep it for the majority of the time until the gathering was over.

She watched as carriages pulled up and regal looking youkai emerged to be escorted into the castle. They all looked so elegant. It made her feel a little out of place.

She felt small puff of breath against her cheek and knew that Shippo had perched himself there to join her in watching. She flashed him a brief small and patted his head affectionately before returning her view to the sights below.

Youkai in every form had shown up to attend her special party. She let out a small sigh as she continued to watch.

She looked up to the moon. Tomorrow would be another full moon which meant that another month had come and gone.

Shippo tensed all of a sudden and a low growl rumbled in his chest. He had known that they would be apart during certain parts of the gathering. He didn't like it at all. Now he liked it even less.

Kagome looked to her kit to see him staring at a certain guest below. Kagome's eyes went to slits as she tried to see what had upset her son and then widened in shock.

It was Sesshomaru! He was here in the Northern castle.

_Of course he's here silly girl. He IS the Lord of the Western Lands and mother had said that all of the Lords and Ladies were required to attend._

Why hadn't she thought of this before? How could she face him? He had tried to kill her a couple of times and Inuyasha countless times.

"Do not worry my little one."

She spun around and almost lost her balance as the voice behind her startled her. It was her father, Aisoka. He had heard tales of the miko that traveled with the hanyou and would give her life to save him. He also knew what Sesshomaru had done to the both of them.

He made sure that he was near when the Killing Perfection arrived. He almost chuckled at Kagome's antics when he finally spoke to her. Almost. He knew that if he had chuckled it would do nothing to help the current situation.

"He won't be able to recognize you in your youkai form and your aura has changed. The only way he can identify you is by your scent. I am guessing he never bothered to remember it though."

He could see her tension slack in relief and was glad that he had been here to repress her fears. He wanted her calm. Only then could she make a good impression on the others and they could begin to find her a mate.

She had no clue that the party was the formal introduction to announce she if of age to select her life mate, but she didn't need to. What they had told her was good enough for her to act accordingly.

Besides, tradition states that a member of a royal family can deny any candidate if they feel that he or she cannot perform the duties of a mate properly. For a male youkai, he must be able to protect and provide in every sense of the word. If the female found him lacking in any aspect she could turn down any offer.

Royals were also to be courted properly. This allows them time to bond and ensure that they will be a good match. Rulers must be able to live in harmony with each other if they are to be effective in their people and lands.

"Thank you father. I feel much better now. I think I should get some rest. Tomorrow is bound to be exciting for all of us."

"Good night my little one." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead and turned from the room. "Sleep well."

"Good night." She whispered as he exited the room.

She collected Shippo in her arms after coaxing him down from her shoulder. They lay down and Kagome let the darkness of sleep take her.

Shippo waited until he knew she was asleep and crept silently out of the room. He was going to keep an eye on Sesshomaru. He did NOT trust him regardless of the circumstances. He searched until he could find his room within the castle . He would be Kagome's little spy and watch her back.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

**Sesshomaru2004- Don't worry, Inuyasha's deserves everything he's goona get!**

**Sesshy's Mate2012- Well, here's you some more. I am posting a little sooner than usual since I have awesome readers like you!  
>poisonrose- Thank you. I am so happy you are enjoying it.<strong>

**Wendyr9- I am excited too! I think the build up is getting to me more than anyone else! It is killing me trying to get it all out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than normal everybody. It is kind of a set up chapter for the events to come, but I felt it was necessary. Hope you enjoy anyways!**

**As always - "Parenthesis" are spoken words, italics are thoughts, and AAAAAA are a scene shift.**

**Shout outs are in bold at the end of the story. **

**Disclaimer- I really wish I did own this entire series. I could make sooooo many chapters! **

**AAAAAAAAAAAA**

Kagome awoke nervous with her stomach tied in knots. She had enjoyed watching the regal and grand looking youkai arrive the night before from the safety of the balcony. She knew they hadn't even noticed her presence. She had learned to mask her aura and scent long ago in her training. It was one of the first things she had been taught to do, both by her miko trainer and father.

Sighing she rolled out of the bed and gently woke Shippo. They would have to be ready for breakfast soon and after that was her official presentation. She had to look and act the perfect youkai princess.

After a quick bath for the both of them, servants arrived to help both her and Shippo dress for the morning. She would have to come back and get all glitzed up for the grand affair in the main ball room.

The family was to eat breakfast in their little dining hall while the guests ate at the formal dining hall. None of them were allowed to see Kagome until the presentation and that was just fine with her. She wanted to stay in her ningen form until the very last moment.

Breakfast was quiet and uneventful. Apparently they were all a little nervous about today's events. Kagome went through her checklist and timeline mentally while eating on autopilot.

_Get all dressed up and change forms for formal presentation. _

_Make sure that Shippo is dressed properly to show his station in the castle._

_Drop Shippo off to area where other young youkai will be for the day._

_Meet Lili, mother, and father at the side door of the main hall for entrance._

As soon as she finished her meal she gathered her kit in her arms and took the dreaded walk back door the corridors that lead to her chambers. She dropped Shippo off to his room, which was next to hers even though he could rarely be found in it, to be dressed by his maids. They would return him to Kagome as soon as he had been pampered.

She entered her own bed chambers to find a few female servants already waiting patiently for her return.

Although, her mind kept returning to one very powerful Inu youkai in particular. She couldn't help but feel at least a little bit nervous due to the fact that she would soon be facing Sesshomaru in person. She knew he would not recognize her, but still did little to calm the butterflies that were building in her stomach.

She kept picturing Sesshomaru in her mind while she was fussed over and her hair set to perfection. She tried to put every detail of his face and form into the picture in her mind, but found it harder to do than she thought.

She realized that although she had been near him several times, she had usually been too busy to actually study him. He had, after all, tried to kill her.

_No big deal, girl. Who could blame you for not gaping at him when you were either trying to save yourself or Inuyasha?_

Lili had come to help her prepare, as she had promised. She entered the room with a small bundle in her hands. It was the kimono that her parents had commissioned for this special occasion.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sesshomaru watched as the sun peaked over the horizon to wake the world with its glow. He hated these affairs but at least he had Rin to return to when the annoyances of the day were over. He held great affection for his little ward, although he would never tell anyone else that. It would not do to let others think he had gone soft. He had a reputation to uphold.

He skipped breakfast but made sure that Jaken had taken the little girl down to get the proper nutrition her human body needed. He waited until Rin had returned and been dressed for the day. Children were not allowed to attend formal presentations or balls in youkai society. There would be a few hours in between the events, however, and he was glad for that small miracle.

He dressed in his usual attire for the presentation. It was regal enough and the other lords already knew how he was, so he saw no need to change.

"Come."

Rin jumped happily to stand just behind her lord. She had been told that she would be left in an area where all of the young ones would be for the day. She hoped that maybe she could find someone to play with instead of being stuck with Jaken.

She liked him, she really did, but he complained too much and NEVER wanted to play.

Sesshomaru arrived at the Main Hall of the Northern Lands shortly after leaving Rin in the care of Jaken. He was announced at the entrance as usual with all of his titles preceding his name. He was used to this. Quite frankly, it bored him.

He floated through the entryway smoothly with his stoic mask firmly set. He nodded in recognition to the families of the East and South. The Northern family would make a grand entrance together as it was for their young one's presentation to youkai society.

He took in the lush, thick draperies that hung around the room in the colors of silver and light pink. The colors represented the nature of the female to be presented. The silver represented that this female would be reliable and intelligent. Very good aspects for a mate in his breed. The pink represented her purity and innocence as well as love. He wondered if she might be an inu, but highly doubted it.

The hall was a very large room with large oak doors engraved skillfully with scenes of battle, love, and peace. The high vaulted ceilings made the room appear even larger in size. Beautiful stained glass windows that began at the floor and reached the heights of 7 ft. tall sparkled in the sun light and filtered beautiful colors into the room.

He strolled through the room to take his place in front of the thrones of the hosting family. The other members of court would be the first to meet the unmated female. They would aid in finding a proper male for a royal female to mate when the time is right. Each would select the best among their own lands to present for the Northern family to consider before courting could begin.

Sesshomaru was soon joined by the Lord and Lady of the East and South. He would be the last to meet the female. He would prefer to be the first, but only because it meant he could go back to doing what he wanted all the sooner.

After a few moments, the silence between the royals was broken by the Eastern Lord.

"I was not aware that Lady Lili was of age to be mated. I was certain she still had at least 100 years left until she reached full maturity."

Sesshomaru left his mask in place but intently listened to the conversation that had started. He had wondered the same thing.

The Lady of the South seemed to consider something, somewhere near an internal conflict, before speaking. "The young one being presented is not Lili."

She stated it as if it was a simple fact that the men should have already known. She knew they hadn't known, but let her lip curl in a small sign of satisfaction that the men of the houses had been left ignorant of a secret the women had shared.

Lady Aiyana had been communicating with the other Ladies in secret for a while now. She had not given them all of the information that she possessed but had told them enough to ensure their cooperation in this matter.

Her mate was the next to speak. You could see the shock and then annoyance of being left in the dark flicker across his eyes as he turned slightly to address her.

"What do you mean? If Lady Lili is not to be presented, then who, my mate, would it be? The Lady and Lord have no other fawn."

She gave him a sly smile and her eyes sparkled. "You shall see."

As if on cue, a servant cleared his throat to hush the gathering. In a loud booming voice, he announced the arrival of the hosting family.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

**Sesshy's Mate2012- I know everybody wants some action. I promise it will come. First some lovey dovey and then sparks fly!**

**Estelin- Thank you very much.**

**Mevneriel- Thank you. Don't worry. Eventually I will reveal all.**

**Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf- I know. Who would have thought that lord with a stick up his butt would ask anyone for anything. But he is being rather sneaky about it!**

**Failuresnot2try- Thank you so much! I am glad everyone is enjoying the story. As far as Koga is concerned, he is in the story, just not yet. Evil wink**

**Sesshomaru2004- I soooo love Shippo. He is so cute! Sesshy is in for a surprise in the next few chappies though.**

**Safuuru- OMG! I hadn't even thought of that, but yes. It would definitely be hilarious if they sleep walked to each other!**

**LadyNorth76- Thank you. I am having a good time writing it!**

**ThePandaHat- Trying. I swear!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Sorry it is taking me so long to publish chapters lately. Started back to college this semester and still have 3 kids to shuttle around to football and cheerleading and everything else. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**As always - "Parenthesis" are spoken words, italics are thoughts, and AAAAAAA are a scene shift.**

**Shout outs are in bold at the end of the story. **

**Disclaimer- Still wishing I owned Inuyasha. I would be happy if I did. **

AAAAAAAAAAA

As Kagome stood behind the very regal looking new family of hers, her mind into a tirade. Fully hoping she would not embarrass herself or her adoptive family she took long deep breaths. She was, after all, a natural born klutz. She would be the last to enter.

The kimono she wore was every bit as regal as those she was currently watching the back of. The light baby blue beginning at the top slowly faded until the hem on the long billowing sleeves and slightly flared end of her gown were the exact match to the sparkling blue of her eyes. Beautiful cherry blossoms adorned it while leaves of silver wound their way down one side to fan out as they reached her toes. A dark blue obi was tied around the middle with small silver leaves that matched her kimono beautifully artfully decorated the edges.

Her hair was tied into an intricate pattern atop her head with little silver flowers expertly woven throughout. A light shade of blue eye shadow had been applied to her lids that only seemed to enhance the color of her eyes.

She felt jittery and a little bit lightheaded as she waited somewhat impatiently and dreaded her appearance in front of all the youkai she could sense on the other side of the door. She felt a warm and reassuring hand reach down to squeeze hers.

Lili gave her a light smile. She knew the young woman was nervous. She could feel it within the young one's aura and could also detect a small amount of fear. The fear is what Lili could not understand. She had never seen or felt Kagome display any signs of such an emotion. She would have to remember to ask her about it later when everyone retired for the night.

"Remember to never look at the floor. You are royalty of the youkai nations. As such, you must meet their eyes."

Kagome gave her a small smile back. She did feel a little better knowing that they would be here for her and took their presence for the reassurance that it gave.

She took in another deep breath and steeled her resolve. She knew she could do this and she was determined to show all those behind the big oak doors that she could.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The light hit her face as the arrival of the family was announced into the large room. She followed suit as her new parents were announced and moved to their places. Lili gave her a quick glance over her shoulder as she too was called. A final deep breath slipped past Kagome's lips as her position within the family was called before the youkai of all four nations for the first time.

Head held high she stepped beyond the threshold to appear. She gave a light bow to the audience that was now watching her.

Every eye seemed to study her. Her appearance, her every move. Looks of confusion and curiosity within those depths did not go unnoticed to the small miko.

_Let them wonder for now. _

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sesshomaru's attention turned to the oak doors through which the Northern family would enter, as did the rest of the room. The usual titles and pleasantries took place as the Lady and Lord entered and took their place in the front of the room. Their young fawn Lili strode through the room to stand in her place of the heir to the throne.

The room became silent as the announcer began to speak. Everyone was confused and wanted to know of this mystery child.

"My Lords and Ladies and revered guests…. Presenting …. The young mistress of the Northern Lands and house of the Sun. "

Kagome floated forward across the massive room appearing to be the air of confidence. With her head held high and measured steps she took on the regal appearance that would convince any who doubted her station.

Although she was a picture of beauty and elegance on the outside, Kagome had to concentrate to keep her breaths steady and heart beat regular. She knew all of the youkai in the room could sense changes in her and she was not willing to show them any signs of her true feelings. They would have been seen as signs of weakness.

Sesshomaru watched as the young one walked with a purpose to take her rightful place among her family. He studied her. He had never seen a youkai with her features or colors of markings before.

As she stopped next to her sibling, the young one turned. Sesshomaru had to admit that although he was not sure of her breed, the young princess that stood only feet away from her was extremely beautiful. She had an almost heavenly quality that shined like a star in the dark night sky.

He watched as the royal family started down the line of introductions.

Kagome finally reached her family after what felt like a lifetime. She felt as if she was on display and it unnerved her slightly. She gave them a small gentle smile as the nodded their heads in recognition.

All members of the family then turned to greet and introduce their newest addition to the other royal families. The Lord and Lady of the East came first. Kagome could tell that they were ookami or wolf youkai and couldn't help but wonder how Kouga and his clan were doing. True, he was obnoxious and brash, but she considered him a good friend regardless of his less endearing qualities.

The Eastern Lord and Lady seemed to favor the young wolf prince that constantly proclaimed his love for her. The Lord had the same facial features as the younger version. His hair was a dark brown and went down to the backs of his knees. He kept it in a high ponytail at the top of his head. His markings were a light brown that reminded Kagome of the color of earth while a tornado adorned his forehead.

The Lady had a lighter shade of brown for hair color that she imagined would be just as long had it not been pinned so gracefully up. Her markings were the light green of dew covered moss and had a matching tornado upon her brow. Her face was smooth and delicate and screamed of femininity.

After their titles had been declared for both families a light bow was given. Kagome knew that she would not be required to speak during the formal introductions and for that she was glad.

They then moved on to the next couple. As Kagome stood taking them in, she couldn't help but get good feelings about the Lady of the South.

The little miko could tell that the Lady and Lord of the Southern House were kuma or bear youkai. The male seemed a little imposing as he towered over the little human in disguise. He had a massive frame, as true to his nature, and a boisterous and booming voice. No doubt that everyone would have been able to hear him even without youkai hearing. Their auras seemed friendly though and that made Kagome feel at least a little better about the situation.

The Lord had black hair that was kept short and in a bun at the back of his head. His face was rounded with the extra weight that he had as was his mate. The lady too had black hair that she had left down for the occasion and adorned with a few small flowers. Happiness sparkled in the woman's eyes. They each had a maroon color of markings with a star gracing their foreheads.

As the introductions to this couple were coming to a close, Kagome couldn't help but sneak a look to her left. The one thing that she had dreaded the most since she had seen him arrive was waiting patiently with a bored look on his face. She gave a large internal breath and huffed slightly. She wanted to just turn and run from the room but she knew she would have to face him eventually. Her fists balled slightly before she forced her hands to relax.

Sesshomaru continued to watch as the Northern family proceeded to his direction. The young one's manner was impeccable. He tried to discreetly get a small sniff of her scent knowing that it would be incredibly telling but could get nothing without being obvious.

They finally bowed gracefully and began to move towards the place where he was standing. The young one was not impressing to him at all.

As introductions were being made, Kagome could not help but stare at the Demon Lord before her. He did not even glance her way as Sesshomaru and Aisoka spoke. She knew that names were not given at this time, just titles. She didn't need his name, she knew who he was.

She had trouble not fidgeting with the hems of her long billowing sleeves as she stood and waited for this horrifying moment to be over. She had to remind herself that he would not recognize her in this form and did not have to fear him. Too much history kept getting in the way.

Sesshomaru spoke the required pleasantries as he tried to figure out the little demoness that was being presented to him. No smell could be detected. She was powerful enough to mask her scent and apparently her aura. He could only make out slight traces and it seemed oddly familiar although he couldn't place it. He was naturally a curious creature, all inu were.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that she had inverted her thoughts long enough to waste most of the time in front of Sesshomaru. One more bow and this part of her day would be over. She couldn't help but give a slight smile as she bowed before him to take her leave. She hoped that nobody noticed since her face was hidden within a curtain of her silky hair.

Sesshomaru did.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

**Sesshy'sMate 2012- Don't worry. Lovey dovey will start beginning soon. You know Sesshy just wouldn't turn mushy in a second.**

**Sesshomaru2004- Always a pleasure. This one is for you.**

**Orchid ()- I know Sesshy isn't dumb, but he's not gonna pick up that she is his "dream girl" right away. Kagome deserves some pay back!**

**HibarixZhen- Here you go**

**TsukiyoTenshi- Thank you for the praise. I really appreciate it. I love getting the questions too! I promise it will all come out! Things will start moving soon.**

**ThePandaHat- Yay!**

**GinaCat- Here's some more.**

**Failuresnot2try- I really am trying to keep it going. Thanks so much for the praise. The kids really are cute! Don't worry, we will get around to the gifts.**

**Phishouttawatta- Thanks for the questions. Some of it is coming soon, but remember Kagome was unconscious after the fight with Naraku, the shoved into all of this. She hasn't had a chance to try the well.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here you go party people! I am sorry that more time is coming between updates, but I will try to keep it to atleast once a week. Sorry guys.**

**As always - "Parenthesis" are spoken words, italics are thoughts, and AAAAAAA are a scene shift.**

**Shout outs are in bold at the end of the story. **

**Disclaimer- Still wishing I owned Inuyasha. I would be happy if I did. **

AAAAAAAAAAA

Kagome quickly removed the smile before rising to leave the room. Now that formal introductions were over, preparations for dinner and dancing had to be made in the Great Hall.

AAAAAAAAAAA

Since she would be wearing the same beautiful kimono all day, Kagome decided that now would be the best time to go and check on her kitsune.

She rounded the gardens where she could hear the laughter from playing children. She watched on as Shippo entertained several of the other youths with his fox magic. Apparently his training had been very successful.

He looked up after a small "pop" signifying the return to his humanoid form to find his mama a short distance away smiling gently at him. Emerald eyes met sky blue ones as he bounded towards her and jumped into her arms.

"Mama!"

She welcomed him with open arms and placed a small kiss on his forehead. She could feel Sesshomaru from his strong aura as he passed and watched him from the corner of her eye. He passed without so much as a glance in her direction and Kagome let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding in.

Shippo watched him walk by and go straight to Rin. It was a good thing he hadn't looked over or Sesshomaru would have definitely recognized the kitsune.

"Mama, I don't like Sesshomaru and I don't trust him." _And I am going to be watching that big mean dog._

"I know, baby, but there is nothing I can do. He is Lord of the West. His presence was required here and hopefully he will keep to himself. I don't want him knowing who we are." She could see a gruesome scene in her mind of his outrage at her deceptions and his disgust for humans. She grimaced as she thought of his claws tearing her apart.

"I had better be going back since dinner will begin soon and then we shall see each other at the ball."

Shippo knew he couldn't do anything for her during dinner. The children were not allowed to eat at the formal meal with the adults, but they were allowed in for the socializing and dancing afterwards.

"Ok, mama. I will be the first one there."

They gave each other a brief hug and went their own ways. Another kitsune called out to Shippo to come play and he waived and went after her, his mind still on Sesshomaru.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kagome made her way to the dining hall hoping for an uneventful meal. She was nervous and couldn't force herself to relax. She knew that the dinner was meant to acquaint the adults to each other and that could mean trouble for her. She had barely avoided disaster twice already and wondered just how long her luck would hold out.

She entered to an already filled hall and a silence that fell throughout the room as many sets of eyes turned towards the mystery woman. A bright smile of greeting lit up her face as she noticed her parents of the Feudal Era smiling lovingly towards her.

She gracefully strolled across the room and took her place next to her father. She slowly lowered herself onto the cushion to sit at the table. As soon as she was situated the servants began to bring out the dishes. The food smelled wonderful and a small grumble reminded her of her hunger.

Aisoka took a small bite of his food, signifying the meal was to begin. Kagome gave a small smile as she began to eat. The atmosphere seemed to lighten as those around her began to relax through the meal. Small talk was being made and, of course, luck directed them to most of her. She cordially answered the things that she had already known they would ask.

"Young one, perhaps you would humor an old bear by telling us your tale. Your appearance has come as a shock to most of us, seeing that you are not the blood child of our dear friends." The Southern Lord had gained her attention greatly with his voice that was booming and yet held a soft and kind quality to it.

She began her tale of half-truths with a sparkle in her eye. She saw this as a challenge to tell them enough to satisfy their curiosity and yet not let them know too much of her past. They didn't need to know everything.

"Where are you from, little one?" This time it was the Southern Lady that wished to gain knowledge.

"I am from a land far away. It takes a great deal of…time…to reach the shores of my native land."

"How did you come to be cared for by our generous friends in the Northern Lands?"

Kagome smiled at the mention of her new found family and looked over at them. Aisoka gave her a slight nod that said for her to continue. "To be honest, My Lady, all I know is all I have been told. I do not remember much of that day. They found me lying in a field that had been clearly the site of a battle and brought me here."

"Tell me, young one…" Sesshomaru's voice broke into the conversation. His voice steady and even that flowed from him like silk in a breeze. His ever stoic face turned to regard Kagome as she sat waiting for him to continue. "…do you have no other family of your breed? Perhaps others that would have taken you in?"

This was definitely NOT a question that she had been expecting and he was the last one she wanted to reveal herself to. She had been watching him out of the corner of her eye during the entire meal. Only stealing glances now and then as to not look disrespectful but yet knowing he could not be trusted.

"My small family resides in my homeland and does not, I am sure, have a clue as to what is happening here in these lands."

Kagome didn't dare go in to the 'others' part of that question. She was afraid that beginning a conversation based on that topic would indeed reveal more than she was willing to.

Sesshomaru thought about the answers she had given all of those involved. She had answered their questions, but noticed a lacking in the details of the answers given. She seemed especially guarded against him for some reason.

Lady Aiyana and Lord Aisoka had noticed this as well. They had also noticed the glances their young daughter had been giving the taiyoukai all through the meal. Something was not right with this situation and they would find out what it was. He looks bordered on disrespectful and they could almost see the pain and disdain held within them as well.

The rest of the meal passed in much the same way. Kagome cordial and happy in conversation with most of those around her. She happy giggles would erupt every once in a while at something that was said or an expression given. She was full of life and love and everyone in the room could see it plainly written in her aura and energy. They couldn't help but be drawn to her and take an instant liking the petite miko.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

As the tables were cleared of dishes music began to play softly. A band had come in some time during conversations and set up in a far corner of the room. Now was a time for mingling and laughter.

Individuals and couples alike begin to stand and move about the room as servants took away the tables and chairs to make room for those who would like to dance. A small section around the head table was left intact for more intimate conversations and for resting.

Kagome started to feel a little out of place as old friends and families began to talk of times of their past and things of their future. She felt alone. Utterly and completely alone.

She looked around as men shook hands and cupped each other on the back and women took to groups laughing and talking to each other. She truly did not feel like she belonged in such a scene. She was not involved in anyone's hundreds of year's pasts and she knew what their futures already were. She didn't know what the future was for any individual, but she knew they were either all dead or in hiding since she had never sensed a youkai in her time during her travels back and forth.

It had been four years since she began her journey through the well and she was certain she should have detected an aura or two by then if they had still been around.

Lili came up behind the human in disguise and could tell she was upset. "What's wrong Kagome? This, all of this, is to celebrate you."

She turned to her youkai sister with tears threatening to fall. "Oh, Lili. Look at them all. I don't belong in this place where everyone has been the best of friends for hundreds of years."

"Nonsense. You belong here with me sister. Come. Let us dance and rejoice in you."

With that, Lili lead her out onto the middle of the floor. "Lili, what am I supposed to do? I don't know how to dance."

Lili had turned to signal the band. This little tradition had been held secret from Kagome since the family knew of her modesty and innocence. A sultry and seductive beat began to pulse through the room as ladies gathered onto the floor to dance.

"There is no right or wrong way to dance to this song. Feel it in your soul and let your body move to the beat. Relax and let the music move you."

Kagome stood for a moment as she watched the ladies around her begin to dance. The started to swing their hips and sway with the beat. She wasn't so sure that she could dance like that. They looked, well, sexy. Her face flushed a light red in embarrassment as she thought about herself dancing in such a manner. She had never been the sexy, beautiful swan that men fell over each other to get to. She had always been awkward and a natural born klutz.

She closed her eyes and began to let the music be the only thing to take up residence in her mind. She let go of her thoughts until the only the beat existed. Slowly she began to sway lightly as the band played on. She let herself think that if she couldn't see everyone around her, then they couldn't see her. Her nerves calmed slightly at that thought. When she began to move, the lights were dimmed without her even noticing.

She began trying to mimic some of the moves she had seen others doing. Her hips started to sway to the sides as her feet moved in small steps lightly around the room. She felt a little awkward with her arms hanging limply at her sides like the other females had been doing so she decided to put a twist on it and did some things she had seen in movies and videos in her time. She slowly raised her arms above her head. With one still raised she began to lower the other.

Her hand began at her temple and traced down her jaw line until it paused momentarily at the base of her throat. The other hand took the same path as it followed its twin. The second hand stopped as the original offender traced down the side of her body.

As one moved down to the side of her breast, the other hand moved back up towards her mouth until the nail of her pointer finger rested lightly in the front of her teeth. Her right hand continued down to splay across her stomach until it traced the outside of her hip lightly. They rejoined each other as she wrapped her arms around her torso as if in a hug. Her hips continued to sway and her eyes slowly opened to find that most of the males had eyes only for her.

A smirk formed on her lips as she danced without thought, enjoying the way it made her feel empowered and in control.

Twin golden orbs watched her from across the room. Never had Sesshomaru seen a female dance in the way the newcomer had done. One would think she was _extremely_ experienced in the way of pleasure if her innocence were not screaming at them. Her aura and scent screamed of the fact that her virginity was still intact.

The music began to come to an end as he noticed the smirk that curled up in the corners of her lips. This one drew attention to every perfect curve of her body and she knew it. She was openly displaying that she was of age to mate and that her body was more than ready to take on a male.

AAAAAAAAAAA

As the sultry little number came to its end, Kagome could feel the blush run across her face like wild fire. Some of the females had even begun to watch her little performance and that made her more than a little embarrassed.

She moved away from the dancing area as she spied the smiles on the faces of her mother and father. Apparently she had done something right since they were beaming at her with pride sparkling in their eyes.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Safuuru- He doesn't really notice her eyes yet and I did that on purpose. I am not letting Sesshy off that easy either. Hehehehe. Evil wink.**

**WrenRenRem- I promise Kags is gonna mess with him. I had it planned that way from the beginning.**

**Sesshomaru2004- I told what she looked like in her demon form in an earlier chapter. Not sure which one though. Kags will start to loosen up soon.**

**Wendyr9- I am so glad you guys are enjoying the story! Makes me get even more excited to keep trudging on with it!**

**Failuresnot2try- Glad to hear from you again. Kouga will come in soon. Wink wink. I am a hopeless romantic but I find it hard to do anything the classic way. I think you will still enjoy when he finds out it is her.**

**TsukiyoTenshi- Thanks for the review. Don't worry, Kags has grabbed his attention.**

**Thanks to everyone else for the encouragement and kind words. You can't imagine how much I appreciate it! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, you guys are so awesome, and I was on a writing streak last night, that I am updating sooner than I usually do. I love you guys!**

**As always - "Parenthesis" are spoken words, italics are thoughts, and AAAAAAA are a scene shift.**

**Shout outs are in bold at the end of the story. **

**Disclaimer- Even if I did own Inuyasha and all of its beautiful characters, I would still write for you guys!**

AAAAAAAAAAA

The laughter and talking of before had reentered the large room as everyone went back to the conversations they had before and new conversations were started. Kagome seemed to be the focus of everyone's intrigue. She honed her hearing in on several of these such conversations.

Several of the guests had come over to her and Lili and introduced themselves after her display only a short time ago. They had marveled at her sensual movements and appreciated that they had been witness to it. They congratulated and complimented her. She finally began to feel at ease and a small sense of belonging as the crowd tapered off.

The guests had become tired from the evenings activities and were moving off to retire for the night. The next few days would be interesting as the celebration continued.

Kagome excused herself as she began to tire as well. She knew that her maids would have already taken Shippo to his room and put him to sleep for the night.

She walked down the corridors as she suddenly found herself pulled sharply into a room on her left. She stumbled slightly and looked up to see who had been bold enough to grab her in her own home. As her footing became secure and she stopped moving she found herself to be in Asoka's private study. Lili and Aiyana were already there and the three of them were staring at her with questions in their eyes.

Aiyana approached her slowly and spoke in a motherly tone meant to calm. "Kagome, tell us why you show such hatred and distrust to the Lord of the West."

Kagome's eyes flew open in surprise. She had truly tried to hide her extreme unease and hard feelings for the demon lord but she apparently hadn't done as well as she had hoped to.

She sighed a little as her shoulders slumped in defeat. She knew she would have eventually had to tell them so she guessed there was no time like the present. She lowered herself onto one of the cushions that was positioned in front of a small fire place and curled her legs up underneath her in an attempt to get as comfortable as she could. This was going to be a long story.

Seeing her body relax in slight defeat and her need to find some small comfort in the room, the other three occupants made to sit near her. She began her story and worked all of the way through until the day she could remember waking up in her new home. She told them of all of her friends, even Kouga, and her family on the other side of the well.

She also made sure to tell them of the many attempts Sesshomaru had made on her life as well as the attempts on the others in her group that searched for the Shikon. Not one of them had interrupted her during her tales. They all seemed too engrossed in her past to dare interrupt her.

Once she had finished, she sat back and stared at the fire giving them time to soak up all of the information that she had provided. They never would have guessed all of the secrets Kagome had been keeping to herself for all of this time.

She sat waiting with her hands nervously clenching each other in her lap and lost to her own thoughts. She wasn't sure what they would think of her and her relationships to the strange group she had become to think of as her family in this time.

Aiyana reached across and put her arm around Kagome's waist. She pulled Kagome into her lap and wrapped her arms around her in a mother's loving embrace. "You are a strong person, my daughter. Strong in both heart and soul. I cannot image having to go through all of the things that you have told us and still being able to keep your innocence intact and your joyous countenance. I am proud to call you a member of my family."

She looked up into the Lady's face. The reassuring smile that greeted her warmed her heart. She looked to the others and met nothing but approval and adoration. She let out the breath she had been holding a let a smile grace her face. This smile lit up her entire face.

She still didn't know how she became to be in the middle of the clearing unconscious that day, but she definitely had a few ideas. Her dreams had become more vivid and perhaps it was time to share them.

She told the three that she knew she could trust about her dreams as they listened intently.

_DREAM FLASHBACK_

_She woke up lying on the cold hard ground. All she could hear was the wind rustling the leaves as she opened and tried to focus her eyes. _

_She immediately wished she hadn't as she gazed into red eyes that seemed to bore straight into her soul. She knew those eyes. Those were the eyes of the enemy._

_She flinched as one single word escaped in a whisper. "Naraku."_

_She could feel that her hands were warm with what felt like liquid. She just knew it was blood as it trickled down her arms and pattered lightly on the grass beneath her._

_A look of confusion and anger washed over Naraku's features as Kagome felt the warm caress of her powers engulf her and travel up the steel in her grasp._

_She could not tear her eyes away, no matter how much she willed it. She concentrated on those horrible eyes of his as he turned to dust above her. The eyes were the last thing to leave._

_Her body became cold again as she let her powers recede back into her body. She shakily stood and gaped in disbelief as she saw the sword she had just used to kill her enemy firmly planted within her own body._

_She drew in a deep breath to withstand the pain as she pulled it out. She tried not to scream, but failed miserably. _

_END DREAM_

Kagome had closed her eyes during her horrible tale and was reluctant to open them again now that it was over until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Aisoka looked down on his now daughter and thanked the Kamis that they had graced his family with her presence.

Too easily she would have been taken from this world from the very monster that lurked in her nightmares.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The dream had come to him again as he woke up panting. He could still feel her soft caresses burning trails of desire all over his body.

A shiver went down his spine and he tried to simply just shake it off only to realize that this time, it would NOT be so easily dismissed.

Her blue eyes haunted his nights and tonight had been the most intense yet. He had tried his hardest to look away, only to find himself unable to. He wanted to bring more information to the monk.

He stood from his bed and began the task of dressing himself. He was quite intent on leaving and chatting with the male and returning before sun rise. It would not due for others to discover him missing or surely he would have to explain himself.

He answered to no one. He was Sesshomaru but the other Lords were another matter entirely. It would be considered extremely rude to be found missing during a celebration such as this.

He walked out of his room and through the winding corridors as he exited a small door that led outside. He had hoped that by leaving through a servant's door he would go unnoticed.

He paused for only a moment to gaze at the full moon that seemed to mock him and cursed it silently.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kagome made her way back outside into to her small garden that brought her such peace. Today had been weary. She had to face Sesshomaru several times, which wore her energy down significantly.

She had also finished baring her soul to her family a short time later. She smiled as she thought of each one's loving and reassuring embraces as they parted to rest for the night.

Tomorrow she would have to entertain audiences with each of the other Lords and some of the minor ones. Lili had let it slip in the hallways that her "mating" had been the true reason for this grand affair. Not that she would have been able to hide forever.

At first she had been appalled by the very idea of this. But Lili was quick to jump on the defensive and tell her that their parents had her best interest at heart and wanted to know she would remain safe under the protection of said future mate.

She still didn't like it, but empathized. She sighed as she sat on the now very familiar stone bench perched under the trees. This was her favorite spot.

The looked at the beautiful sakura blossoms and listened as the water rippled gently. She felt so safe and at home in her haven. She would only hope that she could find a youkai that she would love and love her in return.

She sighed again, but this one was slightly sad. So lost in her thoughts, she had failed to notice that small itch in the back of her mind that signified a powerful aura had approached.

"The moonlight suits you."

AAAAAAAAAAA

**I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed such lovely things! I really love you guys! :**

**HabarixZhen, Deadly Wolf Queen, midnight84118, Taeniaea, ThePandaHat, TsukiyoTenshi, WrenRenRem**

**They following are answers to questions and such:**

**Failuresnot2try- I didn't say that Rin, being human, could not go to the festivities. She is obviously allowed within the Northern palace, but being human didn't have anything to do with not being allowed in the "festivities". I said that only adults could attend. The demon kids were not allowed at the dancing part. The adults didn't even leave the room. It all took place in the same hall. I hope that cleared everything up for you. If not, let me know.**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is soooo awesome! The last chapter put me over 20,000 hits. I love you guys! Sorry for such a short chapter, but I promise it should still be pretty good.**

**As always - "Parenthesis" are spoken words, italics are thoughts, and AAAAAAA are a scene shift.**

**Shout outs are in bold at the end of the story. **

**Disclaimer-**

AAAAAAAAAAA

Kagome jumped as the voice reached her ears. She would have known it anywhere, especially since she had heard it so much already in the daylight hours. She slid her eyes over the peer at Sesshomaru as he regally stood on the garden's stone path waiting for a response.

"I thank you, my lord."

She was glad that her voice was not tainted with the nervousness that she now felt. Not only was she back in his presence but she knew that they were alone as well. She would have to be careful.

He sat next to her on the bench as he looked up to the moon once more. He would have to postpone his trip to the monk now that his escape had been made.

A slight breeze went through the area bringing with it Kagome's scent to his nose. It was quite pleasant he found himself thinking as he slowly took it in.

This young one was much more powerful than he had thought to give her credit for. She smelled of sakura and the freshness of a lightning storm. He could also smell the light nervousness intertwined within her natural fragrance. He had to admit, even if it was only to himself, that he had been curious of her earlier.

He let a small smirk flicker across his mouth but it was gone as soon as it had started. He lowered his head and turned to her. He had never really looked at her before now and realized with a jolt why so many had found her pleasant to look at.

She still stared into the heavens as he took in her sun kissed skin and dark ebony hair tipped with a regal shade of blue. He wondered if her eyes would match that shade.

She had soft features that spoke of a life of hardness but undying loyalty and love. She was pure, that much he could tell from scent alone. The light of the full moon seemed to create a halo around her and made her skin glow. Her stripes curved delicately across her cheeks and the mark of the full moon was upon her brow. He had not noticed it being there before now, but shrugged it off to his early dismissal of her.

She truly had the body of a woman with well-defined curves. She wore the formal kimono that he had seen her in all day only to lead him to believe she had not yet rested.

She once again slid her eyes over to her 'companion' and found that he was openly taking in her every feature. She tried to hold back the blush that she could feel coming on but lost the battle as it slowly creped along her cheeks.

"You are a suitable female. One such as you will not have trouble finding an appropriate mate."

Sesshomaru had seen the blush on Kagome's cheeks and almost chuckled at her innocence. This one would be extremely amusing to those around her.

She turned her face to look at Sesshomaru. She had always thought of him as attractive but now that he was "up close and personal' she could only call him beautiful. His silver hair swayed lightly in the breeze as it sparkled under the moons full glow. She wondered it would be as soft as it looked.

She looked into his face only to find anger staring back at her. She didn't understand what she had done to offend him so quickly.

He watched as she turned her face to him. Her lips were full and round. She had a small button nose that made her even more attractive. And then he came undone…

"Who are you?" Anger and confusion was clear in his voice as he stared into the eyes that had haunted him for so long. "Who are you?"

This time he was demanding as his anger swiftly took the front seat driving his emotions.

A look of shock and slight fear crossed her features as she scrambled to come up with anything to say that would calm the angered taiyoukai next to her.

"I don't know what you mean.."

He cut her off swiftly. "You should not have those eyes!"

She watched as his one remaining hand reached for her as she thought about the possibility of escape. She grabbed his hand to divert him from any other touch.

He looked down to the small fingers that had been laid atop his own. Her skin was so soft and he could feel the warmth of her body heat even through this small touch. He froze momentarily.

Kagome saw this as her opportunity to act. She let loose just a small amount of her miko power and gave him a little zap through her fingertips. It was nothing really. Not enough to cause him any pain but just enough to distract him.

He could not hold back the shocked expression as his eyes widened. He had felt her power. It was one of purity and definitely not of a youkai. That did not bother him nearly as much as the jolt of pure pleasure that shocked his body. He had only felt such pleasure in one place.

He pulled his hand away and looked at the young one that now stood on the other side of the bench from him. He realized that if this was truly that woman, _his woman_, that anger would not gain her favor.

Kagome was shaking from the intensity of the whole situation. She wasn't exactly afraid but she was fearful. She wanted to get out of the area and back to her rooms as soon as possible.

"I thank you for your company but I must take my leave. Morning is only a short time away and I need to rest." She bowed lightly and turned away.

She walked down the path a few steps before calling to him over her shoulder. "Good night, Sesshomaru."

She heard the growl that came from the taiyoukai and was suddenly jerked to a stop. "How is it that you know my name when it was not given at an earlier time?"

Kagome cursed herself for her own momentary stupidity.

"I am sure that your parents or sister has told you. I apologize for my actions. Good night, young one."

She turned to face him and pierced him once again with those blue eyes that seemed to curse and mock him with every sparkle. "You are incorrect. I have known your name before today. I have known it for years. A very good friend once told it to me the first time I came into your presence."

With that she turned and walked away and disappeared into the shadows leaving a very frustrated demon lord standing alone in a garden.

AAAAAAAAAAA

Miroku woke as he felt the pressure of Sesshomaru's massive aura. He knew that the dog demon would be coming soon but did not expect it on the actual night of his dreams.

He straightened himself and walked out into the forest passing Inuyasha along the way. "Yo, monk! Where do you think you're goin?"

"I must meditate. My mind is troubled. Perhaps I will be able to locate signs of Kagome if allowed to properly concentrate."

Inuyasha gave a "keh" as usual and left hi m to his own devices. He sat on top of a small hill and waited for his guest to arrive.

Sesshomaru betrayed no emotion as he approached the monk. He had come to tell him that his services may not be needed for much longer, or in a different way.

Sesshomaru seated himself comfortably next to the monk as he informed him of the recent developments concerning the female in question. The monk listened with his head slightly bowed.

Miroku understood and gave a small nod to the demon lord. He knew that Sesshomaru had found a female he believed to be the very same one that had haunted him all of these months. He, in turn, offered any advice in the future in the case that it was not her after all.

Sesshomaru agreed with a nod and made his leave. That young one had been right when she said dawn was a short time away. He must hurry to get back in time.

Miroku watched him transform into his orb and flew away. With a smirk on his face, he knew what was going on. Well, sort of.

AAAAAAAAAAA

Aiyana sat with her mate in the dark recesses of the dusty sections of their extensive library. They have been searching since the night that Kagome's mark had appeared as to its true meaning. Aiyana had told her love about that night in the gardens.

Neither of them were worried that it was a bad omen, but they felt they needed to know the true cause of it. Normally only those of royal blood had markings of their territories and never had they heard of one that only appeared during certain times.

You either had one and it stayed for the world to see or you didn't have one at all. So far, their search had come up fruitless.

Lili appeared with a tray of tea as they each took a cup gratefully. They could see the questions hidden in her eyes.

"I suppose it is time to tell her what exactly we have been locking ourselves away for."

Aisoka gave a slight nod letting her know that eventually she would find out for herself anyways.

They proceeded to describe, in great detail, what had transpired that first night of the full moon. Lili listened carefully and after a few moments of thought jumped to her feet.

"I think I know what we are looking for, but you are in the wrong section of the library."

The elders following the now enthusiastic girl through the rows of books until the stopped in front of the main fireplace and took seats upon the cushions. Lili reappeared after a few moments and the sound of shuffling papers and laid an armful before them.

Aiyana cocked her head to the side as she pondered what had been set out to display. She cocked an eyebrow. "What in the world would some old reports and a child's fairytale book be able to do for our particular situation, my daughter?"

Lili sighed at her mother and settled across from her. This was going to take a while longer than she had anticipated.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

**Orchid – Torture is on the way! Hehehehe. Evil wink**

**DeadlyWolfQueen- Oh no! Not the puppy dog eyes! I'm melting, melting! (Snickers behind my hand)**

**Sesshomaru2004- Look! You were right. It was Sesshy in all his hotness. Lol My description of her in youkai form was somewhere in the first couple of chapters, I think. If you have too much trouble finding it, let me know and I will look through my notes for you.**

**Wendyr9- You will find all the answers to those questions in the next couple of chappys. It is gonna start getting a little interesting.**

**Magic at my Fingertips- Thanks for your awesome review! I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

**HibarixZhen- Yeah, finally. This was a lot of fun to write!**

**WrenRenRem- Thanks so much. Love to ya!**

**ThePandaHat- More soon, I promise.**

**Failuresnot2try- I am glad I cleared it up for you. I don't want to confuse anyone or get them lost along the way.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I****am****sooooo****sorry****that****I****haven****'****t****updated****before****now.****So****much****has****been****going****on.****I****will****try****to****make****it****up****to****you.****Here****is****an****extra-long****chapter****for****you****guys.****I****hope****you****enjoy****it****as****much****as****I****enjoyed****writing****it.**

**As always - "Parenthesis" are spoken words, italics are thoughts, and AAAAAAA are a scene shift.**

**Shout outs are in bold at the end of the story. **

**Disclaimer-****If****I****owned****Inuyasha****and****was****getting****paid****for****this****life****would****be****tons****easier.****And****Sesshy****would****never****leave****my****room.**

AAAAAAAAAAA

The day was turning out to be rather interesting for Kagome and little Shippo as well. After a very enjoyable breakfast she had been summoned to start entertaining private audiences from those who had interest to do so. And it seemed that everyone had an interest to Kagome.

She wasn't going to let that keep her down. She had gone for a walk to get her wits about her when she bumped into the General of the Army again.

Avery had always been pleasant to the human Kagome and was pleasant with her now. They spoke of nothing and everything all at the same time. The bantful chatter had helped Kagome feel a sense of normalcy once again.

They spoke briefly of Lili but Kagome could see how the kind youkai's face lit up and eyes shined at the mention of her sister. She knew now that he held feelings for Lili, but was that feeling given to him in return?

Avery trained Lili after all, so they must know tons about each other. They spent lots of time together, even outside of the family dojo.

She walked to the comfy greeting room as she pondered ways to get involved in this little love match. She may not be able to mate out of love, but she would make damn sure that her sister did.

She slid the door open to reveal the Southern Lord and Lady with a few additions. She knew her parents would be here. It was only appropriate as they would be chaperones of some sort while she was to try to find out whether or not she found the male of the other family would be a suitable mate for her.

The Northern Lord gave her a gentle nod which looked kind of funny considering his massive frame.

"Lord Hiroto, Lady Tomiko. I would like for you to finally greet the Lady Kagome." Aisoka beamed with pride as his little one stepped forward and gave a gracious bow to their guests.

They bowed in return and proceeded with the introduction. "Lady Kagome, we are pleased that you could join us. This is one of our lower lords that runs much of our coastal lands. He has expressed his interest in winning your favor if you would allow his attempts. Nao-sama."

"I am pleased to meet you all." She greeted them with an endearing and sweet smile.

"We would also like to present our gift to you in acknowledgement of your joining the dreadful life of the adult youkai and to help endure the long life ahead of you. May it be prosperous."

Lord Hiroto spoke with a slight chuckle to let the girl know that he was only teasing. He really was a wonderful man.

Lady Tomiko preceded forward to present a box made of oak beautifully carved with bears and forest scenes. Kagome bowed gracefully as she accepted the gift and lifted the top of the box. Within the soft silk lining nestled a beautiful jade colored tea set.

"We hope that you will use these in your new life. May you be surrounded with friends and loved ones to always share a good cup of tea and kind words with."

Kagome had to bite her lip to keep the tears that threatened to well up in her eyes at bay. The gift was so thoughtful and she wanted more than anything for its purpose to become a reality to her.

"Thank you for your beautiful gift. I am truly blessed by the Kamis for your kind sentiments. I will treasure it always." She closed the lid back with great care and handed it to Aiyana.

"I will have your servant take it to your room, my dear.

"Thank you."

Kagome looked over to the younger bear demon as he waited patiently for the exchange to end. "Nao-sama, would you perhaps like to join me for a chat in the library?"

Nao simply nodded his head and extended his arm and hand in a gesture that he would follow her to wherever it was she wished to go. She gave him a polite nod and proceeded back out of the room towards the library.

AAAAAAAAAAA

Shippo played with the other youkai children again today. He knew that his mama would be busy greeting their guests in a more informal manner today and receiving the appropriate gifts from each of the other three Lords.

He had noticed a young human girl yesterday that seemed to play happily by herself amongst the flowers and was going to seek her out today.

He just knew it was Rin and today he would prove it. He was pretty sure Sesshomaru hadn't notices him yesterday but Rin would remember.

He crested a small hill that sloped down to a stream that trickled across the land. There wildflowers in all shades of bright colors grew. There she sat weaving crowns made of the wild flowers as he approached.

He stopped a few feet away from her. "Rin-chan, is that you?"

The little girl looked up with her big brown doe eyes at the little fox demon that was swaying gently back and forth on his heels as his hands wrung behind his back.

"Shippo!"

Although the kitsune had not changed very much over the years with Kagome, the young human girl had grown into a beautiful girl. It had been almost 2 years since they had seen each. Much of that time had been spent in the northern lands but Sesshomaru had not run into his old rag-tag group with Inuyasha for some time before.

"I just knew it was you, Rin. You smell the same as the first day we met."

They gave each other hugs and chatted as siblings would have after a long separation. Suddenly Rin's eyes grew wide and she looked at Shippo.

"Shippo, if you are here then where are the others? I know you would never have left your mother unless something terrible had happened. Oh, my! Nothing happened to Kagome did it?"

Shippo just giggled at his friend as she rambled on. He gave her a slight shrug of his shoulders before answering her.

"Nah, my mama is just fine. She's better than fine. She's great! She just disappeared one day and I searched until I found her here."

Rin nodded. She knew that she had better not tell her Lord what she had discovered and could tell with one look that Shippo feared that very same thing. She leaned close so that she could whisper in his ear without being overheard.

"Don't worry, Shippo. I will not tell Lord Sesshomaru about you or Kagome being here. He would NOT be pleased to find you two."

Shippo and Rin both relaxed and fell into their usual playfulness for the rest of the day. Each was secretly plotting what to do next.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

Kagome had just left the dining hall where she had entertained an audience with some of the soldiers of the Northern Armies. They found her beautiful and charming with a soft and loving heart. She was smiling as gave a small wave back to the room full of male youkai. She had enjoyed their company as well as their boastful stories of battle.

She had found herself relaxed in their presence as they joked and glared at each other. Small giggles had escaped from her at moments like those.

The smile currently plastered to her face light up every feature and made her eyes sparkle. Nao had been pleasant enough in the library and she could see him as a big teddy bear. She just felt that something had been lacking in the romance department.

She slid the door shut as she turned to go back to her father's study. A certain taiyoukai invaded her thoughts as she walked. She knew she would have to entertain someone of his lands soon, and that was fine with her. She just didn't want to entertain _him_.

She rapped softly on the door before entering. The others were all there waiting on her just as before. The difference was that this time it was the wolf demons of the East.

"You are late little one." Came the booming voice of her father in a stern tone.

She bowed deeply, "I am sorry father. The soldiers and I get along rather splendidly. I had lost track of time before I realized the late hour. I hope that you would forgive my tardiness."

She returned to an upright position as a deep male chuckle escaped the Eastern Lord.

"It seems, Aisoka, that your young one is much more adept at politics than I had previously thought. For her to become friends with so many of your soldiers is a task not easily completed."

"Yes." Aisoka looked at his old friend and then returned his gaze to Kagome. "One of her greatest strengths is in the warmness of her heart. I think she could melt even the most hate filled and resistant of hearts without so much as trying."

"Well, now that you men are done…" Aiyana interrupted.

"Oh, yes. Introductions. As you have all been introduced to my darling daughter it is only prudent. Kagome, I would like for you to meet my old friend and Lord of the Eastern House, Lord Kenta. The beautiful ookami beside him is his mate, Lady Reina."

They nodded to her as she nodded back in greeting. They studied each other for a few moments. Kenta was the first to break the silence.

"Lady, I would like to present my son to you for consideration. He is a strong warrior and has yet to find a proper mate for himself as well, although it is not from lack of trying on our part." This last part he growled out and directed to the demon that stepped from the shadows.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she held her breath for the slightest of moments. Aiyana noticed and made a mental note to ask her daughter about it, later. Kagome immediately recognized Kouga as he stepped forward with his tell-tale smirk as he bowed his head slightly to her.

"I would be pleased to enjoy your company this evening if you would allow it."

Kagome breathed in as she realized everyone was looking at her in expectation. "I would be honored, but I would like to know the name of a suitor before wandering off to talk."

"Oh how silly of me!" Kenta chuckled deeply at himself. "This is Prince Kouga of the Wolf Demon Tribe."

Kagome bowed slightly to the one she already knew.

Kouga gave her another charming grin as he addressed her once again. "I would like to present my family's gift to you. I hope you find it acceptable."

He handed her a dark mahogany box carved beautifully with wolf demons and a forest background. It was lined with a soft dark red satin containing jewelry that sparkled and shined in the sunlight that filtered in through the windows.

"These pieces are beautiful and I gratefully accept them." A servant once again appeared to take the gift and place it within her bedchambers.

"Shall we then?" Kouga asked as he offered his arm for Kagome.

"Of course, Prince Kouga." Kagome placed her hand on his arm as they exited the study. They walked around the castle for a while until they ended up at the dojo.

"I find that I enjoy watching the fighting styles of other youkai." Kouga commented. Kagome nodded her head as she agreed. She knew this would be a good place to talk about what she knew. Kouga had similar ideas. He knew her scent, he would know it anywhere. But this was not the Kagome he knew from the past. That Kagome had gone missing some time ago.

AAAAAAAAAAA

DeadlyWolfQueen- I promise I am not going to be one of those writers that just disappears or takes months to update. I am so sorry about this. Oh, and can I still get that cookie? I think I need it right about now. LOL

Ori244- You know I love you girl! Hehehe. Don't hurt me later.

Failuresnot2try- There are lots of Japanese fairy tales, but I do have a specific one in mind. Just warped it a little to fit in to the story. Virtual hugs right back!

ThePandaHat- Sesshy is in for a few surprises from Kags. She is out to tech his butt a lesson.


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is another chap for my loyal readers. I love you guys! You are freakin awesome!**

**As always - "Parenthesis" are spoken words, italics are thoughts, and AAAAAAA are a scene shift.**

**Shout outs are in bold at the end of the story. **

**Disclaimer- Still don't own anything other than a lame story line and some characters pulled out of my imagination.**

AAAAAAAAAAA

They entered the large training dojo to find several sparring matches already in progress. She caught sight of the General and decided that this would be the most distracting. Avery caught a glimpse of her and nodded to his friend as she nodded in return.

She turned to Kouga. "You will surely enjoy the General's battle prowess. He is gifted with the sword."

Kouga nodded once towards the direction of that particular sparring match. The small group followed across the dojo and settled themselves to watch. The two sets of rulers a small distance away from the younger couple.

"I know who you are."

Kagome gasped as one small sentence was whispered into her ear by the ookami. She turned startled eyes towards him as she held her breath. She searched his face for any sign that it was only her imagination playing tricks on her but his smirk confirmed her fears.

"Don't worry, Kagome I will not give away your secret. I do not understand what has happened or why you are hiding here, but I am sure it is for good reason. You are not the type to abandon those you love dearly."

"How did you…"

Kouga cut her off as he leaned a little closer to whisper into her ear. "Know it was you? My dear Kagome, do you really think that I could forget the scent of my woman?"

He chuckled slightly as a fire lit behind her eyes. Oh yes, he knew that would rile her up. It had so many times in the past and was glad to see a part of his old Kagome.

Kagome sighed as she pushed her anger back down. She could not show it here and in front of all these people. It was good to be able to share things with someone who knew her before her time here. She flashed him a beautiful smile.

"I must ask you though, Kouga, why did you pick the dojo? Your father is trying to gain favor for you with my family in the hopes that we might mate."

"I knew we could talk here with little chance of being overheard. It is rather noisy with so many matches taking place at once. And besides, who says we won't mate."

Kagome spoke through gritted teeth. "You know I don't feel that way for you Kouga. I have constantly told you not to call me your woman."

Kouga chuckled. "Let them think what they will, Kagome. It will give us more chance at being able to talk to an old friend without interruption, especially if they assume we are compatible."

Kagome could no longer hold her anger back. The nerve of this stupid wolf! Although he did have a point, she was not willing to give in when he was showing his arrogance in higher levels than normal.

Avery took note of a powerful aura flare in his immediate vicinity and forgot all about the match he was currently involved in, as did his sparring partner. Very few voices still made noise as all heads turned to the now seething demoness.

Her aura flared again but just slightly as Kouga looked at her in shock. This was not the weak human girl he had known. Beside him sat a greatly powerful demoness and priestess. He had never felt an aura such as hers.

Kagome stood to excuse herself before things got out of hand. "Please excuse my rudeness, but I am not feeling well at the moment. I am sorry to take my leave so soon but I must return to the palace and rest."

She looked to her parents and then the Eastern Lord and Lady as they all nodded. She turned without so much as a sneer to Kouga and exited the dojo flying back up to her own private chambers.

Avery chuckled as he took in the shocked faces around him. He approached the young Prince with a twinkle in his eyes.

"That is one female that will not be dominated young Prince. She will expect an equal in mating and will accept nothing else. I will tell you though. Unlike so many dog demons, if she were an inu, her bite would most definitely be worse than her bark."

Kouga nodded dumbly at his words. He had to agree.

AAAAAAAAAAA

Kagome was livid. She growled and stormed around her room trying to rid herself of her pent up anger. At this rate, she would not be able to see Lord Sesshomaru later this evening, which was alright with her. The only problem was it that she would just be putting off the inevitable. She HAD to entertain an audience with him as tradition dictated.

She groaned to herself as she flopped down on the end of her bed. She reached back and took her necklace off and sighed. She didn't mind being in her demon form much anymore and actually found it rather enjoyable at times, but she hadn't taken her human form for the last couple of days.

She got up and walked to her desk where the gifts she had received from the other rulers had been placed and sat her necklace down in front of them. Other gifts from lower nobles and soldiers had arrived as well. She didn't even want to look at them as they cluttered a small table that had been brought in to house them.

She flopped back on her bed and laid back. She felt a familiar aura approach her door as she rolled her eyes. She had just gotten over being furious with him and he was apparently back for more.

"What do you want now, Kouga?" She called before he had a chance to knock.

The door slid open and closed softly before Kagome turned her head in his direction. She rolled onto her side and propped the side of her head up on her hand to glare at him.

She could sense the nervousness rolling off of his aura as he approached her slowly.

"You look like a human priestess again." He commented. Confusion took over as he studied her features. This was the Kagome he had known for so long, but how could it be the same one.

"Wow. You really are a smart one. And here I thought my mirror was a really bad painting." She retorted. Sighing once again she heaved herself up into a sitting position to look at him better.

"I am sorry Kagome. I was just so happy to see you alive again. You have been missing for so long that everyone just assumed Naraku had killed you. I couldn't help it. I truly am happy to see you again."

Kagome saw the truth in his words. She told him parts of her story but left a lot of it out. She told him that it was indeed her that he met earlier and that was her when she felt like appearing that way and the same for her human form. She told him of how she awoke to be here and all that the Northern family had done for her.

He nodded in understanding. He didn't want to tempt her anger again so soon after she had just forgiven him for his earlier stupidity. He left the questions that still troubled him alone.

"I want you to do something for me please, Kouga."

He cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"I would like you to send Sango, Kirara, and Miroku to me. My heart aches that I have not been able to come see them myself."

"Of course," he replied, "but what about Shippo and Inuyasha?"

After some thought she answered him. "Shippo is here with me. He came for me shortly after I left. I don't care what Inuyasha does or not. But you must promise that you will not tell them who I am. Just tell them that I require their services."

A sly smile turned up the corners of Kouga's mouth as Kagome returned it with a sparkle in her eyes. They each understood Kagome meant business without a single spoken word.

They sat and shared stories of the last two years they had been apart in friendly companionship. Dinner time had approached as they left chatting down the halls and into the dining hall. They sat in their customary places and ate dinner joyfully. They shared knowing glances with each other throughout the meal.

AAAAAAAAA

Aiyana and Aisoka had noticed the comfortable easiness in which seemed to surround Kagome and Kouga. They whispered to each other about it and decided that perhaps their little one had found herself an agreeable male.

Things looked up for them as they ate pleasantly for the rest of the meal. They waited for Kagome to finish before they asked her to join them in the family's private library. Lili would be joining them too.

Once all members had arrived and settled comfortably in front of the hearth Kagome looked to her parents with curiosity bubbling just underneath the surface.

"My little one," Aisoka started, "your mother and I have noticed that you find great comfort in the wolf prince Kouga. Perhaps you have found a male that you would consider taking as a mate?"

Kagome inhaled sharply in shock and her eyes grew wide. "No! Father, mother! It's not what you think!"

Aiyana smiled at her and bit her lip to hold back the laugh that threatened to spill forth. When she felt she was back under control she asked what she knew her mate was holding in. "If it is not that, then please explain this to us. You smile at him and gain comfort from his presence. You share glances with each other of secret knowledge."

Kagome looked to Lili and received a nod from her sister telling her that they would all very much like an explanation for her behavior. She took in a deep breath before she began another tale of her past.

The three of them stared openly at her as she finished by laughing at the incident that had happened earlier in the dojo. "It was stupid really for me to get so angry at him. He was after all, just being his arrogant self."

Aiyana and Lili had to giggle at her self-critique of the situation earlier in the day. Aisoka still sat looking at her as he tried to absorb the new insight into his ever forgiving daughter.

Lili spoke next still with a giggle in her voice. "That explains so much! I had wondered what happened that put even the soldiers on edge. Avery had told me of the incident but nobody knew why there was a sudden anger between the two of you."

Kagome rolled her eyes at Lili and stuck her tongue out in a childish gesture.

That made another roar of laughter spill from the room and this time Kagome laughed as hard as the rest of them.

AAAAAAAAA

**MonsterlyFiction- Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Just Nine Letters- Good to hear from you again. I am so glad you are enjoying this as much as I am.**

**WrenRenRem- I couldn't leave Koga out. It just wouldn't be right! Thanks for the major hugs! Big Smiley Faces!**

**Foxluna- I love those kids! Rin's not gonna slip, but she will aid in Sesshy figuring it all out.**

**ThePandaHat- I love Koga's butt. He is so awesome!**

**DeadlyWolfQueen- I don't know what to do about the account. Try contacting them. **

**Ori244- Don't worry. Koga knows deep down it ain't gonna happen with Kags. He is so sweet even if he is arrogant.**

**Trelweny Rosepheonixwolf- Kags made a slight slip out of surprise and that's how Koga sniffed her out. Shippo and Rin will make their intentions known, atleast to the readers in a couple of chapters.**

**Failuresnot2try- Yeah, well. Koga is the heir and hasn't mated. Daddy's getting a little impatient. **


	21. Chapter 21

**As always - "Parenthesis" are spoken words, italics are thoughts, and AAAAAAA are a scene shift.**

**Shout outs are in bold at the end of the story. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, it's story line, or any of the original characters, just the drabble that flows out of my own head.**

AAAAAAAAAAA

Sesshomaru paced his chambers. He couldn't understand why this demoness affected him so. He had never been affected by a female in his life but he had such strong urges when it came to her and he didn't even know her name.

_This is ridiculous._

He scoffed at himself.

_I am the great Lord Sesshomaru. Nothing ever gets in. I never lose control and yet this female drives me such lengths._

He had seen the family leave to have a small conference and that was fine with him. It meant that he would have a little more time before he would have his dreaded audience with them. He was supposed to bring suitors with him as well, but he could not think of any and he had brought only his small group with him anyways.

He crossed the room he stayed in as a guest to lay his hand upon the box containing her gift. He had ensured that it was a proper gift, of course, since he had sent Jaken to retrieve it.

He lifted the lid and removed the gift to peer at it again. His beast had made him confirm it and had been rattling and seething in his cage since he had laid eyes on her in that garden. He beast once again growled in content as it was sure that the one it wanted would be pleased with such a gift.

Sesshomaru gently folded it once again and placed it back in the box. Just as the lid was closed a light tapping came upon his door. He walked over and slid the screen back to reveal a small rabbit demon bowing before him.

"Speak."

"My Lord, your presence is requested in the private study of Lord Aisoka. It is time for your audience with our young Lady."

The rabbit demon spoke of her with such reverence and respect. This did not shock him. He had heard the whisperings of servants and soldiers since he had arrived. The demoness seemed to be loved and cherished by all that she had come into contact with.

"I will be there shortly. Tell your Lord and be quick about it."

Sesshomaru left the screen open as he retrieved the box with his only hand and stepped out into the hall. He did not know his was around this palace but he was not going to let that stop him. He sought out the scent of the rabbit demon and simply followed it.

AAAAAAAAA

Sesshomaru joined the Northern Lord and Lady in the study. He stood with his iron clad mask set firmly in place after properly greeting them. He waited for the young one to arrive but it didn't take any time at all.

She stepped through the threshold after being summoned by her father. Kagome had been dreading this audience all day and had tried to keep it from ruining her day all together.

She greeted her parents and then looked expectantly at Sesshomaru. She was not going to let him get to her. Her parents already knew about the situation and sent her reaffirming smiles to let her know all was still well. They didn't know about that night they met in her sanctuary though.

"My daughter, this is Lord Sesshomaru. He rules the Western territories."

Kagome gave a small bow as she addressed the dog demon. "It is a pleasure, Lord Sesshomaru."

He nodded his head slightly in greeting as he held up the box for her to take. "My gift to you. May you find it acceptable."

Kagome's fingertips lightly brushed his as she took the box from his hand. Sesshomaru had trouble holding back his instincts as her soft skin whispered against his but showed nothing outwardly.

The box was a beautiful deep cherry carved with inu demons and designs. It really was rather lovely Kagome mused to herself. She lifted the lid softly as she gasped lightly.

Nustled inside the silk lining was the most beautiful kimono she had ever seen. It was a very fine silk that's main color was black. Blue wisps representing wind swept across the hem of the material and up the side to curl around where her left breast would sit. Intertwined with that was patterns of soft pink sakura blossoms. The obi was a soft pink with intricate black and blue designs. It was breathtaking.

"It is most beautiful, Lord Sesshomaru. I am greatly pleased and shall treasure it always."

He nodded his head and continued to speak. "I am sorry to inform you that I have no suitors with me at this time to share an audience with you. Therefore your audience shall be with me"

Kagome mentally startled. She had hoped to be away from him as much as possible. Perhaps it would be so bad. Her parents were required to chaperone this audience as well. Something inside her wanted to be near Sesshomaru. She really couldn't understand why she felt this need.

That night in the garden she had almost been overcome with the desire to touch him. To feel his warm silky skin come in contact with her own. She shivered as she forced herself back into the present.

"Perhaps you would like to walk with me in the gardens, my lord."

Sesshomaru was shocked. Was she deliberately jabbing at him in front of her parents? He knew that they had no knowledge of the earlier meeting between them. This meant she really was trying to get under his skin.

He nodded and waved his hand for her to exit first. She gave him a small smirk before retreating out of the room and walking out into one of the larger gardens.

_I am going to get back at that arrogant dog for everything he has done to me._

Kagome smirked to herself again. She had decided that she was ready to get even and stop living as the nervous wreck he had made her into. With a slight chuckle, she knew that she was going to push Sesshomaru to his limits. She just had to be careful when he got there. She liked her head on her shoulders thank you very much.

AAAAAAAAAAA

They walked in silence through the vast garden she had chosen. She watched as trees and beautiful flowers went by. She had not spoken a word to Sesshomaru and he had done the same to her. The silence was starting to really grate on her nerves but she was not about to be the one to give in.

Sesshomaru floated with his goddess walking next to him. He was having a hard time keeping his beast under control with her being so close to his person. Her smell was wafting into his nose with every small breeze and it was driving him mad. Flashes of the things he would do to this lovely creature tormented his mind and those damn eyes of hers haunted every second he was with her.

He would slide his eyes over to look at her from the corner without turning his head. If only he could see those mystic blue depths but she wouldn't even spare him a glance. It was rather annoying. So lost in his own musings he did not realize until too late that he had let a small growl escape.

Kagome heard his growl of frustration and smirked so very slightly that it was gone just as it appeared. "I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru, but have I done something to offend you?"

Her voice snapped him out of his own little world. It was so soft and comforting and full of care and concern. He had to have this female. His beast would not let him rest until he took her but he would not mark her. He knew it would cause great tension between the lands considering the females position, but he would get what he wanted.

He had no need to be tied to a female and he was sure that once he had bedded her, she would no longer haunt his mind and his beast would be content.

"Be silent woman. How could you possibly have done anything to this Sesshomaru?"

She stopped in her somewhat pleasant walk to turn and face him. Sesshomaru had looked away not wanting to be sucked into those eyes once again for fear of what may happen.

She cocked any eyebrow at him and stood with her hands on her hips. "Look, buddy. I don't know what your problem with me is. I have _never_ done anything to you and yet you growl at me as if I am the most annoying creature on this planet."

"Perhaps you are."

The fire in her eyes lit as her anger grew. She had been so very careful to hide most of her scent and aura from Sesshomaru in fear that he might by chance recall it from their run-ins when she was with Inuyasha but she was having an increasingly hard time doing said task.

Kagome stomped a foot in a childish manner and pointed at him accusingly. "I am the annoying one! Ha! You arrogant fool. Look at you. So full of pride. So full of yourself. You can't even look this woman in the eyes! What are you afraid of, Sesshomaru? That someone might have the capability to see past that icy exterior and fake mask that covers your face?"

The words rang true somewhere in the back of his mind but he chose to ignore those little tingles. His beast was roaring in warning that if he continued on this path the female they wanted would never come to them willingly.

"It makes no matter."

Kagome blew her bangs out of her face in frustration. She was getting nowhere and Sesshomaru wasn't participating. She was surprised he hadn't killed her on the spot. She crossed her arms across her chest and stared daggers at the taiyoukai.

He turned to her slowly. He couldn't avoid her forever after all and it would be seen as a sign of weakness to not be able to stand against such a small and insignificant being such as her. He locked eyes with her as molten gold met deep sea blue and had to curl his claws into his hands to keep under control. She was a vision standing defiantly before him. Her small frame standing so proudly with fire ignited in her eyes.

He had wanted to see a fire in her eyes but not one of anger. He wanted the fires of passion to burn in those depths.

"Why do you hate me, Sesshomaru? I have never understood what I did to gain your wrath in all this time."

He could hear the sadness and regret in her voice as she slowly blinked and started to turn away. He couldn't help himself as his arm shot out and he grabbed hold of her wrist to stop her. He couldn't believe that she thought he hated her. Had that been all he had shown to her was hate? He thought back to what little time he had spent with the demoness and realized that he had either ignored her existence, shown her anger, or been curious that turned into anger when she did not reveal what he wished to know.

Kagome was going to walk away. She didn't want to be here with him. She gasped slightly as he grabbed her wrist and turned her face back to him. She looked down to his hand on her body and then back to his eyes. Sesshomaru would never show emotion on his face but she could see it rolling around in those eyes.

He felt as if she were reading his very soul by the way she bore into his eyes. "I do not hate you. You are a curious creature that frustrates me to no end."

He released her as she turned her body back towards him and stared at him expectantly. A slight clearing of throat grabbed both of their attention as Aisoka reminded them of his presence. They both realized that her father was concerned that things would get out of hand. Kagome may be well known for her kind and loving heart and forgiving nature but Sesshomaru was known for his cold personality and ease in killing those he felt he should.

"Perhaps it is best if we converse at another time." Kagome offered as a way for them both to get out of the awkward situation.

"Until later, perhaps." They both nodded to each other as Sesshomaru walked away and out of the gardens. Kagome turned to find her parents scowling at her.

"What?" She asked with all of the innocence she could muster.

"Nothing. We just had not expected you to take interest in Sesshomaru is all."

"WHAT!" She pointed a finger in the direction that he had exited in. "I don't have that kind of interest in that ice cycle."

Kagome huffed and stomped away with her parents grinning after her. They knew of the things Sesshomaru had done to her in the past and were confused as to why they now held such an attraction to each other. They gave each other a knowing smile.

Aiyana reached up and planted a gentle kiss on her mate. "You know she isn't going to make this easy for him."

He chuckled softly. "I am looking forward to it. May the Kamis help Sesshomaru. Our daughter will be ruthless."

They both laughed at that thought and continued to walk around the gardens enjoying each other's company.

AAAAAAAAAA

**Thanks for the awesome reviews everybody! I appreciate all of them. Responses to stuff are below.**

**Just Nine Letters- Thanks for the most awesome review! I love Koga too, even if he is a big ole baka!**

**DeadlyWolfQueen- I promise to tell what Kagome is, but it has to be the right moment. Stuff is going to start getting revealed and characters brought together soon. I know it's a lot to wait for. Sorry!**

**MewtwosLittleFox- Thanks for the review. Glad you are enjoying the fic. I hate boring story lines that have no plot.**

**MonsterlyFiction- Thumbs up for Kags butt! Sesshy will notice soon too, among other things.**

**ThePandaHat- Sesshy is gonna be tortured and then get his butt kicked. I am slightly cruel…. Walks away cackling evilly.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I am soooo sorry I haven't posted guys. I will make it up to you. Things just got was too hectic around here. Sorry again.**

**As always - "Parenthesis" are spoken words, italics are thoughts, and AAAAAAA are a scene shift.**

**Shout outs are in bold at the end of the story. **

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha is still awesome even though I don't own any piece of the original. Boo hoo hoo!**

AAAAAAAAAAA

Later that evening Kagome had returned to rooms and regained her human form once again. Her parents and Lili had come and visited to present their gift to her as well. She opened the box engraved with horses running wild, their manes whipping in the wind to take hold of the twin swords that were now hers.

She could tell they had them specially forged for her. She could feel the energy of the divine and pure in one and great demonic energy in the other. Together they were just like her.

She sighed and replaced them back into their temporary home and stepped back. All four boxes representing the cardinal directions were now arranged in her room. She felt a slight tug as a familiar aura appeared in her room.

"Hello, Kouga." She didn't even have to turn around to know it was him. She glanced over to where Shippo was asleep on the bed. She had gone after him shortly after her parents little scene in the gardens.

"You could at least knock. What if I had been indecent?" She said as she turned around to look at her new visitor.

He gave her a small shrug. "Have always wanted to do see you indecent. I suppose it would be nice." He gave her that all too familiar smirk.

She playfully slapped him on the shoulder as she moved past him to sit on the side of her bed. "Hey, I thought you had agreed to go and get my friends for me. What are you doing here?"

"Are you kidding?" He plopped down beside her and relaxed. He really had missed her. "My parents would kill me if I ditched. Not only am I required to be here for this splendid party and all, but in case you don't remember, I am supposed to act as though I wish to become your mate. How would it look if I announced my intentions and then ran for it?"

Kagome thought about it for minute, realizing that he was right. "So, no Inuyasha then, hugh?"

Kouga quirked a brow at her and smirked. Whatever that dog turd had done, she was NOT happy with him. "Nah, don't worry. I got it all taken care of. I sent a close relative of mine to retrieve your friends and Inu-trasha. I think you and her will really get along once you get to meet her."

Kagome sighed and gave him a heartwarming smile. She wanted to see her friends and was happy that she had now, with Kouga's help, found a way to finally reunite with them.

"When she returns with your friends she will seek you out. Her name is Rainlily Amber Noir, but don't worry. You can just call her Rain. She's not much into all the formal junk."

She smiled again as she put the name to memory. "Thanks Kouga. I will keep an eye out for her. I owe you one."

He gave her a smile in return as he stood to leave. "Later, Kagome."

"Later, Kouga."

AAAAAAAAAA

Kagome had a very restful night's sleep, while the same could not be said for Sesshomaru. He paced his room for most of the night. Being taiyoukai he did not need sleep every night as humans, children, and lesser youkai did.

He had slept only a short time ago but felt the heavy drag on his eyelids as sleep tried to fog his mind. He gave a low growl of irritation but finally gave up the fight.

He lay down in a cold bed wishing for a warm body next to him.

_Her__warm__body_, his beast supplied.

Sleep took him quickly. He had no chance for outside forces were coming in to play with the stubborn dog demon.

_**DREAM SEQUENCE**_

_His arms were wrapped around her warm body as he pulled her even closer to him. Skin touched skin as they slowly caressed each other in contented fashion as true lovers would._

_A light happy rumbling began in Sesshomaru's chest that made his dream girl giggle and turn to face him. Those blue eyes seared into his soul as they were locked onto his own. He felt as if there was nothing he could ever hide from this woman; he would bare his heart to her and only her._

_Her giggle was soft and sounded like small chimes in the wind. The most pleasant sound he could ever possible hope for. He felt her hands cup his face as she reached up and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips._

_She pulled away far too early for his liking and began to trace his facial markings with her fingertips. He closed his eyes and leaned into her wonderful touch as he started softly stroking her long silky hair._

_If there was such a thing as heaven, Sesshomaru had found it within this woman's heart._

_**END DREAM SEQUENCE**_

Sesshomaru awoke with a sense of peace that he had not felt since he was a small pup. He was slightly thankful that his usual dreams of her had not come to haunt him and cause his 'frustrations'. He touched his own cheek where he could still feel her warm touch even though she no longer graced his bed.

Perhaps this was a good omen of the day ahead. She would be entertaining once again today but in a way more informal manner than previously but his time was beginning to run short. The celebration would only last a couple more days.

Now how to show that he was interested without openly making a fool of himself? He would have her. He wanted her, and only her. Perhaps a long conversation with the esteemed Lord and Lady of the North is in order.

An evil smirk curled up the corner of his mouth as he began to make plans of how to obtain the object of his desire.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

Kagome stretched as she walked to the window and smiled out at the beautiful day. She had gotten good rest last night with some of her fears finally being laid to rest. Kouga had sworn to keep her secret and sent a messenger to retrieve the friends she had longed to see.

She had even gotten under that Ice Prince's skin and that made her giggle a little to herself.

"What's so funny, mama?" Shippo asked as he leapt onto the windowsill to peer out and hopefully get a glimpse of what was making Kagome giggle.

She looked down and smiled a radiant smile of pure happiness to her little kit. "Nothing, baby. Just a silly thought."

She gathered him in her arms and walked back to sit on the edge of the bed. "Today you will be coming with me. Suitors from all of the land and different levels of society will be allowed to present themselves and spend time with me today. I want you there with me. You are my son and if they cannot accept you, then they cannot accept me. I will not hide you for anyone's sake."

He looked up into her eyes. This meant a lot to him. She was going to show them all that he was her son and she would not shove him to the background for any male.

"I love you mama."

She reached down and drew him up against her chest as his little arms circled her neck. "I love you too, Shippo."

AAAAAAAAAAA

She was thankful her first audience today was a leisurely walk around the gardens with Kouga. After reassuring Shippo that he would not be telling all of those involved about their prior relationship the visit became a nice one.

"I know you would have preferred for me to go and gather your friends myself, Kagome."

She sighed softly and looked up at the fluffy clouds as they passed by.

"I understand why you can't leave, Kouga."

He could see the sorrow and longing swirling I her eyes even as she tried to cover it with her always sunny disposition. He had not known this woman for the last several years to not notice the small things that made her who she was.

"Cheer up. Hey, look at it this way. If you want to know anything about the ones who wish to court you, I can answer any questions. I know them in their official standings, and I know most of the dirt they wouldn't want everyone else to know."

Kagome smiled. It would be nice to know what they hid behind. She didn't want anyone with too many skeletons in their closets or someone who may not treat her right.

"That sounds wonderful, Kouga. I just don't know about all this. I am nothing but a mere ningen woman. How would they react if they were to find out the truth? Eventually they will, you know. I won't be able to hide such a thing if I were to actually mate with one of these youkai."

He could understand her fears. He knew of the love triangle that had taken place between her, Inuyasha, and Kikyo. He never wanted to see her heart broken over and over again like that.

"Hey, no worries. If nobody else can handle it, you can always be my woman!"

She slapped his arm playfully as she gave him a gentle smile.

"Besides, Kagome. You are a gorgeous youkai while in this form. What fool would not want you? You are a beautiful woman in your human form as well. I think you give yourself too little credit. If they cannot see what love you hold in your heart, then they sure as hell don't deserve you."

She smiled at him again. This time a real smile that lit up her face.

"Besides, since you will eventually have to reveal your true form to those idiots, you might as well have some fun with them while the illusions last. I heard that you and a certain taiyoukai had a very interesting conversation."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. How did he even know about that? The only ones around were definitely not the sort to chatter about such things. She hadn't told him, her parents wouldn't dare, and that only left Sesshomaru. She mentally scoffed at the thought of the great and almighty Sesshomaru gossiping about it.

Kouga took in her shocked appearance and began to chuckle softly.

Kagome had stopped walking and turned to face him. The chuckle he was letting loose lit a fire in her eyes and Kouga held both hands out in front of him as a sign of peace.

Still chuckling, Kouga gained his breath enough, "Kagome, really. It is quite funny the way you treated him like a mother reprimanding a child. Soldiers have ears too, you know. I bet he has never had someone treat him like you did."

Kagome smiled at that. At the time, she had been furious with the arrogant dog but now that she looked back on it, she had to admit that she did find humor in the situation.

Kagome began to chuckle as she whispered to her friend. "The best part is that he has absolutely no clue who I really am. Could you imagine if I had told him. He was berated by a little human woman."

They both laughed as Shippo joined in. He had kept silent through the conversation, trying to gather all of the information that he could. He was, after all, his mama's self-appointed protector and he would do his job to the fullest of his abilities.

They all shared a small group hug with promises to see each other again soon. They all had to go their own ways before anyone became suspicious. Kouga had other lords and such to speak with and Kagome had other interested males to greet.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

Safuuru- You know I love you. I did miss your reviews. Glad to have you back!

Trelweny Rosepheonixwolf- I thought I would give a little evilness to the parents. They should be allowed to have some fun too.

KagHieiLuver- Thanks for your praise. I really appreciate it. Big hugs.

Darkangel loves Sesshomaru- Sango and Miroku will make an appearance. Please be patient.

TsukiyoTenshi- Thanks again. Good to hear from you.

ThePandaHat- I love these two together. They will be cuddly when I am done.

DeadlyWolfQueen- Glad you finally got an account! YAY! Good to hear from you again.

Failuresnot2try- Happy late Halloween to you! Good to hear from you again. I always love your reviews!


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you to everyone for all of your support. Thankfully nobody was hurt in the fire but, unfortunately the house and everything in it was a total loss. Sorry I have been away for so long, but I am back and determined to finish this story. I hope you guys enjoy the rest of it.**

**As always - "Parenthesis" are spoken words, italics are thoughts, and AAAAAAA are a scene shift. **

**Disclaimer- If only I could own Sesshie. He could kiss it and make it all better.**

AAAAAAAAAAA

Kagome just knew that today was going to drag on forever. She had to meet and greet and entertain males that were interested in courting her with the possibility of becoming mates.

She had been told in her lessons by Aiyana that she should choose a few among those to give her favor to. In Kagome's mind it was kind of like a dating game. Round one, being to get to know all of the individuals and find out which ones felt compatible with.

She would then give her favor to her favorites which in turn started round two. That would be that they had to prove to her that they could care for her and protect her. She wasn't interested in wealth or belongings, as were most youkai. She was interested in whether someone would care for her heart and her soul.

After that only a few would remain, to which they would have a final audience with Kagome and the entire family to make their intentions clear and show that they would be serious in the courting.

Once a final male had been chosen, the courting would begin. He would have to win her heart completely before mating or the mating mark would not hold. It would wear away through time. Sure, the mark could be reapplied as much as necessary, but true love would hold the mark from the day it was given until the death of the mated.

She was currently entertaining an audience with a soldier who was well known for his battle skills. He was attractive enough, but Kagome felt something lacking. Perhaps not in outward appearance but something inside was missing. She sighed as the young warrior droned on and on about battles she didn't care about.

She barely paid attention to his long drawn out stories that sounded like a load of crap to her. She nodded in all the right places and smiled when necessary but her mind was nowhere near her body.

She tried to focus on the youkai sitting beside her. She really wasn't trying to be rude and he had done nothing to warrant the way she was pretty much ignoring him. He hadn't noticed though and she was thankful for that. She decided it was time to end this little visit.

"You sound like you lead a glorious and interesting life. I must ask one thing of you though."

The soldier looked to her expectantly. "Anything, my lady. I shall answer any question to the best of my knowledge."

She nodded in acceptance of his offer. "What about a family?" At this point Shippo jumped from her lap and perched on her shoulder. He was interested in what this young youkai would tell his mother. "I am a woman, and as such I would want to have little ones to share my love with and care for. As you can see, I already have a son that I call my own and will never leave behind."

She watched as the soldier thought over his answer. Saying the wrong thing would instantly take him out of the running in her eyes.

"I would love to have many little ones throughout the years and I would never expect you to leave your kit behind for the family we would create."

He beamed with pride on the inside at the answer he had given her but Kagome could see right through him. She had looked directly into his eyes the entire time he had contemplated and then given his answer. She could see that he did not like the fact that she had a kit already attached to her and that he had no intentions of giving her little ones of her own for a long time.

She sighed as she stood and bowed gracefully to him. She excused herself and Shippo and explained that she was scheduled to meet with a few others before today had ended.

He bowed in return and walked away towards the barracks. She sighed again as she looked over at Shippo where he still sat on her shoulder. "They all seem the same. They say one thing but mean another. Most would not lie to gain my affections, knowing I would be able to tell in an instant, but they only speak half-truths so that they can say what they feel I want to hear."

Shippo wrapped his arms around her neck in a comforting hug while Kagome reached up and pulled him down to her chest.

"I know mama. There will be one out there for you, I promise. We just have to be patient and find him."

She smiled as she ruffled his hair. She knew he was right, but it didn't make the process any easier and she was running out of time for her soul mate to decide to show up.

AAAAAAAAAAA

Her day was filled with more time spent entertaining complete strangers. Some seemed nice and they were getting along quite well and there were those she could tell only held an interest in her for her status or wealth within the Northern family. None knew of her true powers since she had made sure to keep a tight rein on those. She could tell that most of the males around her seemed to see her as a typical weak female.

She scoffed at this. She was currently sitting in her sanctuary with Shippo taking a brief nap curled against her leg. She laid back and let a content sigh escape her lips. She was half lying, half sitting I the grass next to her pond. She rolled slightly to the side as she propped her head up with one hand. Shippo moved around and curled up next to her belly to drift back off into his nap.

She gazed dreamily at the water as her fingers slowly traced lines causing small ripples to appear on the surface. Her mind started wandering to the recent events of the past few days as she tried to block out thoughts of a certain taiyoukai.

Shippo stirred slightly as he cuddled closer to her stomach. It was times like these where she felt true peace.

She knew he was coming long before he even arrived. She had felt his aura getting closer. She had hoped he was only wandering around the castle and would change directions, but luck did not seem to be on her side. She sighed as she heard the palace door softly click shut and realized that there were two auras instead of just the one she had been expecting.

Sesshomaru stepped out into the grass of the garden that he knew was her sanctuary.

He looked down at his little ward and cocked an annoyed eyebrow at her. She had insisted that they visit this garden in particular using the beautiful enchanted blooms as her reasoning. He saw nothing wrong in entertaining her small request until now.

He had not felt her aura as they approached; apparently she was masking it as well as her scent. The only thing he could detect was a slight feel of the power that swirled just beneath her skin.

Rin looked up at him with wide innocent eyes as if to tell him she had no clue that the garden was previously occupied other than by that of the kit. He studied the kit and knew he was familiar but could not remember from where.

He looked away while maintaining his usual bored expression to study the young one laid on the grass gracefully making small ripples in the water. He had talked to her adoptive parents and expressed that he had a slight interest but had been told that the female was given the right to choose seeing as that she was not a blood heir to their lands.

She looked so peaceful and serene lying by the water. She looked like an angel that had been dropped from heaven to be viewed but never touched. Her voice broke him from his thoughts.

"You know, Lord Sesshomaru, this is my private sanctuary and yet I find you invade it quite often. This is my place of peace."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. She was surely annoyed at the intrusion he represented. She neither moved nor looked in his direction as she spoke. She had told him of her annoyance and wished for him to leave without blatantly insulting him. She was an intelligent creature indeed.

"Had I know you were here, I would never have brought my ward. She insisted that your sanctuary had the most beautiful blooms and wished to see them. I must agree."

He smirked to himself. Surely she would take his compliment to her beauty and recognize it for what it was. He would play this game with her. After all, he always got what he wanted. He realized all of a sudden that her aura had shown slightly but not in the way he had anticipated. He was used to females throwing themselves at him and having to turn them away. Not one was worthy of his person and station.

His stoic mask cracked slightly and only for a second when he realized that the slight show of aura had not been happiness or arousal, but anger and frustration. The show of aura was gone suddenly as she stood and turned to face him.

Kagome walked towards the demon lord. She knew he had just told her she was beautiful and it angered her that he would think she would swoon at him for such small words. While she always was grateful for a true compliment, his was used as a way to get what he wanted from her.

She walked slowly and gracefully towards him, as one would while stalking their prey. She swayed her hips seductively as she prowled towards him. Shippo had awakened when he felt his mama's aura slip for that slight moment and he sat staring at the pair of adults.

Rin reached up and tugged slightly on her ponytail to relieve her nervousness. She was not sure exactly what was going to happen but she did not have a good feeling about it.

Kagome stopped a few inches in front of the dog demon and looked up to stare into his eyes. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight and Sesshomaru sharply inhaled against his mind's wishes. The eyes that had haunted him were driving a hole straight into his very soul.

She let her hand float up to cup his cheek as she tilted her head to study his eyes. They were dangerously beautiful, the color of molten gold with power swirling throughout them. She could see the lonely nights and pain swirling in them as well. She stepped back slightly as her hand traveled softly down the side of his neck and shoulders, tracing down his arm.

She began to circle him extremely slowly as her hand traced the muscles in his back that jumped underneath her touch.

He could not stand this treatment. Every single place she touched him burned with a fire he had not known existed until this very moment. He never wanted her to stop. He stood still while she studied him. Normally, anyone who would dare touch his person without permission would be slaughtered on the spot, but he could not bring himself to move.

She knew it was torture to this magnificent creature. She could feel it in his aura and the tense and jumpy muscles she touched, however her anger and need to exact some sort of revenge on her long ago enemy was too appealing to pass up. She spoke to him softly, in just a bare whisper so that she knew he would have to pay attention to every word that left her mouth soaked in sweetness.

"May I ask a question, my Lord?"

"Hn." The usual response she had expected from the stoic demon in front of her.

"Do you find interest in this lowly female? Would you like for me to favor you above all others?"

Sesshomaru had to think fast. He knew that if he denied his curiosity and sexual desire for the female than she would no longer waste her time pursuing what would not be obtained. He definitely did not want that to happen. He also knew that if he acknowledged his feelings towards her that she would hold the upper hand. Torn… that was the only way he could describe him. His inner beast was rattling in its cage to get to the woman. He wanted her.

**Mate. **His beast screamed at him.

_We do not wish to scare her off._

**We will take her as a mate and you will not be able to stop it. I know she wants it too.**

_This Sesshomaru will not take the female without her expressed consent. We must be patient and make her desire us._

Kagome watched his aura in amusement as he seemed to be battling himself as to what answer he would give her. She was enjoying his torture.

"Would you desire me so if I were anything but what I am, Lord Sesshomaru?" She couldn't believe she had just asked that question. Still, deep inside her she wanted to know the answer. Something had been pulling her towards the demon lord for a while now.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction before sliding his stoic mask back in place. He couldn't figure out what the question meant, she was after all a demoness and nothing else.

"Of course."

Kagome thought about this. She wasn't too sure that he was telling the truth but it was below someone of his station to lie. Perhaps his logical mind did not believe it was a lie because he had absolutely no clue as to what she truly was beneath her own mask.

"I see. We shall test this, then. If you can show me that you would accept me and give love to me, not just lust, in any form….. then I shall give you my favor above all others."

She knew it was a gamble. She had just pretty much told him she would become her mate if was to manage to pass her little test.

**You know you want this. He is to become our mate.**

_You can keep that to yourself. I am not too sure about this but I highly doubt he will pass the test. He has tried to kill me several times already._

**Different circumstances. Different times. Things change. He can too.**

_We shall see._

She continued around him until she had made a complete circle and ended where she began. She removed her hand from him, knowing full well she had already pushed her luck by touching him to begin with.

He growled slightly at the loss of contact with her. She looked him in the eyes but he could see the smirk form on her soft plush lips. It appeared she could play the game as well.

"My father says that you have stated an interest in becoming my mate, my Lord."

He thought for a moment before responding. He had not known that he parents would reveal their conversation to her, but could not fault them in preparing her.

"Hn"

Kagome gave another small smirk. That was all she needed for confirmation. She looked to Rin's small face and could feel her nervousness and fear. She did not like this at all. She would have shown Rin her true form, but unfortunately that was not a possibility at the moment.

She stepped away from Sesshomaru and directed her attention to the small girl. It was taking everything in Sesshomaru's being to not snatch this female up. He wanted her and he wanted her desperately, more than anything he had ever wanted in his long life. She was toying with him and he knew it. That brought forth anger and now she was looking at his ward.

Most other demons despised that he kept a human ward and saw it as a weakness on his part. If this female did the same, he would never be able to become mates with her.

Kagome eyed Rin before she reached her hand out to the girl and smiled sweetly to her. Rin looked to Sesshomaru and her hesitation was apparent.

"Do not worry little one, I won't hurt you. I wish for you to come and sit with me and my kit. Perhaps you would like to play together."

Sesshomaru was unsure of the demoness before him but he could not detect any malice from her and so he nodded to give his approval. Rin reached out and took her hand as Kagome led her to sit next to the stream.

Rin and Shippo immediately began to talk and giggle as she watched on in amusement. Sesshomaru studied the scene before him, not knowing what to think. She looked so at ease and beautiful when surrounded by children.

He stood and watched for a few moments before walking up to stand beside her.

As time went on, a servant came to inform them that the next meal would be served soon. Sesshomaru began to walk away as he beckoned to his ward. "Come, Rin."

She popped up. "Yes, milord!"

She ran over to Kagome and gave her a quick hug goodbye. Kagome whispered into her ear as quietly as she could. She did not want Sesshomaru to hear what she said next. "I have missed you, Rin."

Rin pulled away and smiled a knowing smile at Kagome as she ran after her master. The words from Kagome floated on the breeze. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly in shock at what he heard and couldn't help but wonder why she would say such a thing to the child. He swiftly replaced his mask as Rin caught up to him.

He would have to think about what this information meant; it would not do to interrogate a small child.

Shippo smirked and gave a little chuckle. He knew that the Lord had heard what Kagome had just said and wondered how long it would take for him to figure the charade out.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for the support everyone. I know I am going a little slow with updating since I have been back from the fire, but it will only be this way for a couple of weeks. I have finals coming up, but I am going to do everything I can to have this story all wrapped up by the end of summer. Enjoy!**

**As always - "Parenthesis" are spoken words, italics are thoughts, and AAAAAAA are a scene shift.**

**Shout outs are in bold at the end of the story. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters of Inuyasha or the story line and I make absolutely no money doing this. I just love to write.**

AAAAAAAAAAA

The fire crackled under the starry sky as the small group were each lost in their own thoughts. There was a slight chill in the breeze that passed through the make shift camp.

Inuyasha sat above them on a tree branch staring out into the distance. His thoughts were torn between the two women that shared a soul. He had seen Kikyo a few times since Kagome had left the group but never dared bring her into the little group for fear of the slayer's wrath.

He wondered if Kagome was still alive. It seemed impossible considering how much time had passed since she had been lost to them. She had been a weak thing, a human, even though she had grown stronger in the years she had spent in their presence.

One other thing had been bothering him. There had been no sightings of Naraku or his incarnations. He had discussed this particular topic with Kikyo at his meetings with her. She had not seen or sensed his aura either. It seemed like he had just disappeared off of the face of the Earth.

Sango sighed as she turned towards Miroku. "I miss Kagome so much. I just have to believe she is still alive somehow. I don't know if I could handle her death."

The monk turned understanding eyes on her and draped an arm around her shoulder. "I know, my dear Sango. I feel as if she is still with us. I miss her, too."

Sango leaned her head back to rest on his sturdy shoulder and prayed that the hentai monk would be able to control his "cursed hand" and not ruin the moment. She closed her eyes so that the smiling image of the young woman she considered her sister could flash across her mind.

"It just isn't the same without her beautiful smile and tender spirit. I miss hearing Shippo bicker with Inuyasha as well." She chuckled lightly while she spoke the last sentence and Miroku let a smile of remembrance cross his lips.

"Hey, yo!" Inuyasha yelled just before he dropped to the ground to look at them from across the fire.

"I am tired of hearing about Kagome. You are not the only ones that miss the stupid wench!"

Sango's rage began bubbling under the surface. Inuyasha never had any tact in talking or dealing with any of them and without Kagome to keep him in check it became harder and harder to tolerate the rude hanyou.

"What would you know Inuyasha? You act like she was never with us and don't care that she is out there all alone! I want to go find her. Miroku wants to go find her. Shippo left us because you would not look for her! You would rather spend time with a clay pot whose time has long passed in this realm than the living breathing caring soul of a beautiful woman that would give you anything you asked of her. I hate you!"

Sango heaved in short ragged breaths as her rage built with every word she spoke. She would love nothing more at this moment than to tear Inuyasha apart piece by piece with her bare hands. Miroku let a hand fall on her shoulder as he stood next to the slayer that had jumped up from her sitting position during her rant at the idiot.

"She's probably dead anyways, Sango. It's been far too long since she has disappeared and the well closed off months ago."

Sango pointed an accusing finger at him. "This is all your fault! She was taken in the dead of night when you were supposed to be protecting her. And now you lay with the one that hated her very existence."

Her words stung something deep within his heart. It was true, all of it. He had sworn to protect her and failed. He had gone back to Kikyo after she did not reappear to find solace in the body of another.

He hung his head and spoke back in a tone so low it was hard for the human woman to hear. "We all failed her. We should have all protected her."

Sango's eyes flew open in shock. She had been blaming herself for the very same thing that leaked through the lips of her companion. The pain she felt inside her heart deepened a little more with the new cuts Inuyasha had inflicted. Her anger seemed to get the better of her again as the hurt distorted once again.

Tears flowed freely down her face. She hated herself and the hanyou. He had tortured the pure girl for several years before she disappeared and was probably tortured until her death. She knew that most youkai would not take pity on some lowly human, especially a miko. They were natural enemies.

"You caused her so much pain and yet she smiled through it all and stayed strong. You were killing her Inuyasha. You broke her heart over and over again until she finally started feeling numb. You killed her on the inside until she could bear it no more. And then you let another take her away from us just to torture her in a new form. Maybe she is better off. At least if she is dead she can longer feel the pain."

As much as it hurt her to think those things, much less say them out loud, she knew it would hurt him more. She watched intently as his anger grew and he put a hand to the hilt of his father's fang.

She took a battle stance and was about to defend herself against the moron whose anger was starting to get the better of him when the clearing of a throat interrupted their argument.

"Excuse me. I hate to interrupt this little…. Argument, but I am looking for the pack of Lady Kagome, miko of the Shikon jewel."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Deep in the sleeping chambers of the palace, two young voices could be heard bickering if one cared to listen. Most didn't though, and considered them the ramblings of unknowing children.

"Why did you do that, Rin? Mama was finally having a few moments to herself and was happy. Besides, she doesn't even like him."

The young girl rolled her eyes. Apparently she was going to have to spell it out for the young fox demon.

"Because, Lord Sesshomaru is perfect for Kagome. He's strong and loyal and can give her everything."

Shippo gave a little huff at his companion. He knew his mother was as stubborn as an ox but he hadn't realized that humans started this early.

"He was not what I had in mind when I asked you to help me find her a mate and now we are running out of time." He insisted.

"See, then we should just concentrate on them and keep the other males away." Rin chirped happily with a smile plastered on her face. She knew she would win; it was just a matter of time.

"I don't know about this. Sesshomaru hates humans and mikos. She's both. And besides, he did try to kill her several times."

"Minor details. And he doesn't hate all humans. He kept me and cared for me, didn't he?"

Shippo had to admit she did have a point, but yet this was crazy. There was no way Lord Sesshomaru would lower himself to mate a lowly human and a miko at that.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked. When his head whipped up from looking in to his lap while he had pondered the implications of her words she knew she had his undivided attention. He gave a simple nod to tell her yes.

Rin scooted a little closer to him so she could whisper. She didn't want anyone to find out what she was going to tell him.

"The lady in my dreams told me to and I can tell I can trust her."

Shippo tilted his head in confusion as he looked at her and Rin had to keep from giggling at how cute he looked.

"There is a pretty lady that comes and talks to me in my dreams. She said I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about her, but I don't think she would mind if I told you. She said that she had been trying for a long time to get Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome together but they are both really stubborn." She nodded her head sharply to show that she had remembered everything right.

Most of the time the lady in her dreams would sit and play with flowers in the garden in her dreams, but sometimes they would talk. She had told Rin that Kagome could melt the ice lord's heart and show him how to truly love another.

Shippo could tell that Rin was serious and not lying about the lady in her dreams. He sighed to show his acceptance of her plan, although reluctantly. He wasn't so sure of this but he knew he couldn't resist the pretty girl and her puppy dog eyes.

Rin smiled warmly at him when she heard him sigh. She had won this battle and she knew it, now to get them together.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A black pot sat bubbling over the fire in the middle of the small hut. The smell of her stew would make any mouth water and stomach grumble in anticipation. It was times like these, when it was quiet and all that could be heard was the soft crackle of the fire that the old woman thought of the girl.

She had come to care for the young one as a daughter and missed her greatly. Inuyasha and his group had left the day before and blissful silence had taken over where the grumblings of the hanyou would have been.

Sighing she hobbled over to the pot to stir the stew that was almost done. She sniffed it lightly and took in the scent.

She paused as she felt a presence enter her hut. She knew it all too well and closed her eyes to sturdy her mixed emotions before turning to look the visitor in the eyes.

Kikyo stood in the entrance to her younger sister's hut. Ironic that Kaede now surpassed her greatly in age but was still her little sister.

She stared at the old woman before her. Her time on this earth was almost done. Kikyo knew Inuyasha and his group had left the village finally giving her the opportunity for this visit.

"Sister, Kikyo." Kaede greeted the woman as she moved to sit before the fire. Kikyo merely nodded in return and moved to sit across the room.

"Inuyasha and his group are no longer here."

Kikyo still stared unflinchingly at her sister. "I am well aware of the lack of the hanyou's presence."

"What, may I ask, has tempted ye to visit this old woman then?"

"I simply wanted to know what became of the young priestess that used to travel with their group. I have not been able to sense her for some time and I know that she still lives. The rest of my soul has not been returned to me."

Kaede shook her head at the words. They both knew that the soul truly belonged to Kagome and not Kikyo, but her sister insisted on retrieving it. She was the walking dead and had no place in this world.

"Ye know that the part of the soul you carry truly belongs to the young priestess. Your time in this world was over long ago and yet you roam using the trapped souls of maidens to fuel your hatred."

Kikyo scoffed at her sister. She knew all of this was true and yet couldn't find it in her to care. All that she had left was her anger and hatred and she would hold on to those for as long as they would sustain her miserable existence.

"I know all of this, Kaede. Yet, you expect me to forget and let go. I cannot. The anger and hatred I feel for all bind me to this pitiful and frail body. The hatred I feel towards that vile creature Naraku for his lies and deceit. The anger I hold towards Inuyasha for being able to continue the life that should have been shared with me. And both anger and hatred at the miko Kagome. She was able to change Inuyasha in ways I had never come close to and is cared about and loved by all beings who come into contact with her. I hate them. I hate them all and have nothing other than that to feel without the rest of my soul. I will have it, one way or another. I will take Kagome's life with my own hands if it is necessary in reaching my goal."

This is not the woman that Kaede had loved and cherished as her older sister all of her life. This was a creature of hell.

"Ye cannot kill her, Kikyo. To do so would be a travesty against Mother Nature herself. She is one of the earth's purest beings."

Kikyo's aura flared dangerously at Kaede's words. She had taken them as a challenge against her abilities and intentions, not for what Kaede meant them to be. Anger rose in her eyes as determination backed it up.

Kaede stood as she knew the intentions of her sister and hoped that she would live through this encounter. Death was written on Kikyo's face and it was death of others that she sought. She must be stopped.


	25. Chapter 25

**As always - "Parenthesis" are spoken words, italics are thoughts, and AAAAAAA are a scene shift.**

**Shout outs are in bold at the end of the story. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any other original character. I only own the plot, storyline, and all original characters.**

AAAAAAAAAAA

Kaede slowly and cautiously crossed the room to the woman gone mad with hatred. "Sister Kikyo, please don't do this. Ye know this be not right nor the way of the world."

"You cannot stop me. Obey your sister and leave it be to happen as it should."

"I cannot do that."

"Try to stop me if you must Kaede. I will not be persuaded to end this journey until my goal is met."

The older woman knew she was not near as fast but she was so much more determined. If she could bind Kikyo then she could prevent her evil deeds from coming to light. She didn't mean the dead woman harm but she could not be allowed to harm the young one either.

Kaede started chanting under her breath to bind Kikyo's powers since they would only be used for the wrong reasons. She moved ever so slowly towards her as she reached and grabbed a length of rope from a nearby shelf. She crept while she chanted knowing that Kikyo was aware of her intentions.

"You would turn on your own blood so easily little sister?" Kikyo let out a menacing laugh that made Kaede cringe slightly. They were challenging each other and Kikyo thought the old woman incompetent against her.

Kaede watched as Kikyo pulled a small blade from the folds of her clothing and a little light from the fire glinted red off of it, giving it a surreal evil quality that caused a shiver to go down the elder's spine.

They struggled for a few moments as the both tried to overpower each other. Although Kaede was old, she still had some fight left in her. Each woman had a hand on the hilt of the small blade as they toppled over each other.

In a flash everything was over. Kaede was breathing hard as Kikyo's still form lay on top of her. She knew what had happened and felt regret and sadness in her heart but consoled herself with the fact that her sister would be able to finally rest peacefully.

She pushed the cold clay shell to roll off of her as she heaved in the air that her lungs were starving for after such strenuous activity. She crawled a few feet away to rest against the wall.

A breeze began to whip through the interior of her little hut and it seemed to all gather around the body of her once again dead sister. She could see the knife slip soundlessly from the place where it was embedded deep within her chest. The still form began to hover slightly above the ground as her black hair whipped around in the wind that engulfed her body.

Kaede's heart was just starting to calm as a white orb lifted out from the false body of her sister and streaked across the sky towards the north. The old woman knew what the little ball of light was and felt a heavy burden lift from her in the knowledge that wherever Kagome was, she would finally be whole again.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

All bickering stopped as the stranger strolled lazily and gracefully into the clearing. The woman was hanyou, which was certain from the cute ears perched on the top of her head. He greyish white hair swayed in the slight breeze. She looked to be a soldier, and a high ranking one at that if her apparel was anything to judge from. A scabbard was slid into her waistband with mysterious blue markings glinting in the sun.

The hanyou stopped a few feet from the two who had been previously glaring daggers at each other. All eyes had followed the entire length of her stroll.

"Just who the hell are you, bitch?" Sango rolled her eyes. Typical Inuyasha language and behavior. Act and speak brashly and rudely first, question later.

Miroku stepped up to the female, "Please excuse our idiot friend. He does not know how to speak properly to such a beautiful lady such as yourself."

"Letch" was growled as Sango let him know of his treatment for the newcomer through the use of her hirakots.

The hanyou lifted an eyebrow at the strange behavior of the group but shrugged it off. She had been sent here on a mission from her cocky cousin and the sooner she carried it out, the sooner she could get back to her own life.

"As entertaining as this is, I have come to your group for a reason."

Sango decided that perhaps it would be best if she were to steer the conversation since the two males seemed to have no finesse in doing so. Besides, she wanted information out of this woman. She had mentioned Kagome and Sango was damn sure going to find out what the woman knew.

"Might I ask what that mission was and who you are exactly?" Sango hoped the idiots hadn't angered her into not answering.

"First, my name is Rain. I am a wolf hanyou from the Northern Mountains and cousin to the acquaintance of yours named Kouga. Second, I was sent by my cousin to retrieve the traveling companions of the Lady Kagome with great urgency."

The grouped all turned startled eyes on one another and then back to Rain. Inuyasha was the first to break the silence that had fallen over them.

"What do you know about Kagome, wench? What does turd breath want with us?"

Rain sighed as she took in the hanyou of this group. He was good looking in a rugged way but his speech and manner left something to be desired. He was rude and brash and she could just guess that his fighting styled would mimic this as well.

"I know nothing but the message I have already given. I am not privileged to any other information and frankly, I could care less. I was glad to get away."

AAAAAAAAAAA

As the ruling family of the North sat and pondered the answers of the many questions they had about their newest member, a silent figure that hid in the shadows watched. She gave an internal chuckle at their frustrations.

Her voice wafted lightly through the room. "You will not find what you are looking for in any book."

Gasps and growls were heard as they searched for the intruder. Nobody should have been able to break through their barrier and the intrusion was definitely not appreciated.

A beautiful elemental stepped from the shadows and seemed to glow from her own internal light. Long, curly brown hair cascaded down her back and her eyes glittered in the firelight. A beautiful gown wrapped around her body in the colors of nature herself.

"Do not fear or mistrust me, youkais. I come with a message from my mother, the Moon Goddess. Your dear little one is not what she appears. None other like her has ever been born. She is touched by the moon, holds the blood of a youkai, and holds the purity of a miko. She is more powerful than any other being within existence. "

She paused to allow the family to drink all the information in before continuing. "I know you have many questions, and I will give you all of the information that I possess, but know now that I do not hold the answers to everything. Your daughter takes no true form of youkai simply because she is no form of youkai. She is the only of her kind. Her markings represent her youkai blood, while the moon on her forehead represents being touched by my own mother."

Aiyana considered the elemental before her. Her aura held no malice or lies. Perhaps she would now get some answers to the questions that had been plaguing them all.

"Please, young elemental, we would have your name so that we could speak freely to one another."

"Your request is simply answered. I was named Ori upon my birth by my great father."

"Ori, would it please you to answer some questions we have about our little one?"

Ori felt that there was no need to hide anything from these beings. They had taken the one with great power in and revived her body and continued with attempts to revive her heart and soul. They had done the world a great service.

"Ask your questions, Lady of the North and I shall answer whatever is within my power."

Everyone gathered gave a sigh of relief as they took turns asking away. Ori told them much about Kagome. She explained that Kagome would never die of old age or disease. These had been gifts from the Moon Goddess upon her birth. She also explained that the blood amulet that they had provided for her protection had unlocked her youkai blood that had lay dormant all of these years. It had been sealed away for Kagome's protection until such a time when protection need not be a worry.

Kagome's full potential and power would only be reached when she had found her soul mate and true love. Until then, she would feel the pain of loneliness and sadness that was currently haunting her. Her soul was reaching out and searching for her other half, only to be denied every time. For some reason, her soul mate had intentionally been blocking her access to him and denying the pull that he felt within himself.

What Ori could not tell them is who that soul mate would be and what would become of the jewel. Oh she knew who it was without a doubt, but was not allowed to interfere directly in that way. Given, she had already bent the rules of the game nearly to the point of breaking but giving them a name was out right defiance.

Aisoka looked at the elemental in a new light. "We understand what you have told us and thank you for the knowledge you have bestowed upon us. We will use to the best of our abilities."

Ori smiled warmly at the family before giving her final warning. "Before I leave, I must tell you that it is of grave importance for Kagome to find her soul mate and quickly. Her soul and body will not be able to continue to live unless it becomes whole and he will be the only one capable of bringing this about. She will die without him. It will be painful."

Shock rocked through the family library like an earthquake and reached to their very cores. They did not want to lose her and the world needed her. Seeing the shock turn into sadness and despair, Ori felt the need to reassure the family.

"I have set some things in motion for the soul mates to find each other. Although I cannot reveal what they are, I have struck deep within the soul of the male and thrust Kagome right into his face. He would be a fool not to recognize what is being presented to him."

With those final words, Ori disappeared once again into the darkness of night as she made her way to a room where a little gap toothed girl slept in a room next to a heart of ice that was in some desperate need of defrosting.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Thanks to everyone for holding onto some patience:**

**Emogirl: no worries, I will be finishing it. I am not a quitter. **

**DeadlyWolfQueen: I am soooooooooooo happy to see you again too. Watch those sugar rushes girl, they can be deadly. (Chuckles synically while handing her a cookie riddle with chocolate chips)**

**TsukiyoTenshi: Sorry, no early reveals. I don't want to ruin it for everyone, but I hope you like a little suspense. **

**Loveinthebattlefield: Thank you for your condolences. They are greatly appreciated.**


	26. Chapter 26

**As always - "Parenthesis" are spoken words, italics are thoughts, and AAAAAAA are a scene shift.**

**Shout outs are in bold at the end of the story. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any other original character. I only own the plot, storyline, and all original characters.**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I will make it up to you. Please just be patient with me. I have a lot going on. Love you guys!**

AAAAAAAAAAA

A new day began bright and early for Kagome and Shippo. They had waken early to be able to take a nice long soak and spend some time together before the madness of the mating hunt continued on. They hadn't been able to spend as much time together as they had wanted in the days that the celebration had been going on, something they each had regretted.

As they walked hand in hand to breakfast, Kagome had remembered that she was in her ningen form. She gasped as she reached up to the empty space right above her breasts where her amulet should have hung. She looked down at Shippo as her eyes met those filled with concern.

"Shippo, I forgot to put the necklace on. What am I going to do? We are almost at the dining room and I am sure that someone will see me."

Shippo was going to give his answer when he was cut off by the unmistakable silky baritone of a male.

"Why are you here human? Why do you wear the robes of one well above your station and venture out where others will be forced to withstand your presence? You have a death wish perhaps."

While Kagome had frozen in shock and fear, those sentiments slowly melted away as Sesshomaru spoke each word. They were instead replaced by a rapidly growing sense of anger and resentment. She took a moment to gather her thoughts and it occurred to her that this would be the perfect opportunity for him to prove himself. He had spoken sweet words of acceptance to her, now he would show her that it was not all lies.

She turned and bowed to him as she smirked behind her hair. "Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru. I hope you slept well."

"You dare speak to me in such an informal manner. You dare sully my ears with your unworthy ningen voice?"

While those words slipped from his mouth, something so strangely familiar came from this human woman that made him regret even breathing the breath that had allowed it. His beast was rattling in its cage and screaming for him to stop his stupidity, to take the insults back, anything. He didn't understand why he had these feelings of warmness and care towards this weak little human and it angered him more than he could convey. She was of no significance or meaning and should be treated as such.

"I apologize, my _Lord_." Kagome's anger was reaching new heights as she played yhe submissive role to the arrogant jerk. She could not deal with this. She could not handle the lies of another one of the Inu brothers again. Her voice dripping with all of the malice and sarcasm she could muster, she continued on.

"I have assumed, like a _fool_, that the words you had spoken the other night had _meant _something. That they had mattered to you. I guess I was wrong. You shall NEVER be bothered with my lowly and insufferable presence again, as long as you hold the hatred in your heart that you display to me now. This will be the last time you shall be forced to look upon my face, hear the tone of my voice, or feel the warmth of my presence. _Remember my words."_

Kagome stood and began to walk away still shaking with anger. She stopped suddenly as the tears threatened to fall from her eyes and turned her head to look at him as she sadly spoke her parting words. "I had such hopes for you, Sesshomaru but I guess I was wrong. Good bye. Forever."

Sesshomaru's breath caught in his throat as the human turned her face to look at him. He had been happy to see her walking away. He was not one to be caught within the company of such lowly beings. Now, instead of the joy he expected to feel a stabbing pain in his heart took over. She had locked eyes with him as she spoke and he felt himself the fool for not noticing the similarities before. Those eyes told him everything he needed to know. She had said that he would be given the opportunity to prove himself to her and be placed above all others that sought to become her mate and he had just blown it.

As she spoke, a feeling that he had not felt in a long time came rushing back to him. Regret. He had meant the words he had spoken to her in the garden that day, but now she would never believe them. He could see the sadness, disappointment, and pain reflecting back at him in the eyes that he only wanted to see passion and happiness in and he had been the cause of it. She had offered herself to him and he had shoved it back into her face.

Now the only female that Sesshomaru had even considered taking as a mate in all of his long life was walking away from him with promises that she would never return to his company.

AAAAAAAAAAA

Kagome sent Shippo on to eat breakfast with one of the maids and walked back to her room. She didn't feel like eating after what had transpired in the halls with Sesshomaru. At this point she had to admit to herself that she had started developing feelings for the Demon Lord, but once again her heart had been crushed and thrown to the floor to be trampled on. She was hurt and angry. What she needed was a good sparring match with a worthy opponent.

Kagome quickly changed into more appropriate clothing and remembered to don her necklace before heading out to the dojo.

She had come across Avery on her way and he had agreed to a sparring match. Apparently he had some of his own frustrations that needed working through.

They did some light stretches before beginning and talked while they sparred. They seemed to fall into this routine naturally every time they had been together in the dojo.

As each opponent became more and more interested in working out their emotions on each other, the good natured words turned into insults, grunts, and eventually silence. The match became more intense with every blow that was thrown. If you didn't know the skills that each possessed or that these two had a close relationship with each other, one would assume that this was in reality a match to the death.

Soon more and more gathered to watch them as the fight neared its pinnacle. Among them stood a smirking royal family and a thoroughly confused Sesshomaru. He noticed the Northern rulers watching off to the side with amusement clearly showing on their faces and moved towards them.

"Are you not afraid that your general and daughter will hurt each other? The general surely has more power and skill than the young female."

Aisoka chuckled at the Western ruler. "Of course not. They are only toying with each other. My little one would never let herself slip and actually hurt my most valuable general." Humor shown in the horse youkai's eyes.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to think. Aisoka was not worried about the male hurting the female. Quite to the contrary, he was worried about the small female dealing a massive blow to the mighty general. Did she really possess so much power that this would truly be the case or did the general just do this to boost the confidence of the young one?

Kagome felt him. She knew he was there. _How dare he interrupt my sparring? It's entirely his fault that I am here to begin with! That pompous, arrogant, stuck up son of a bitch! Can't he just leave me alone and let me find some semblance of peace?_

She couldn't take it anymore. It seemed that wherever she went, he was there and she was tired of it. She let loose a scream of pure rage and pain as her seal holding back the ocean of her powers cracked slightly. It was like a volcanic eruption and everything around her burned and scorched. Everyone in the dojo knew what it meant, they could feel it through their instincts as youkai, but only a few knew why an aura of purity would suddenly appear.

As her true power receded back into her body, Kagome collapsed onto the floor. Her body was weakening and the expelling of even that little amount of her power took its toll on her. Aisoka quickly swept her up and ran with her to her rooms while a shocked Aiyana stood holding Shippo who had jumped into her arms and began to cry. Shippo tugged on his grandmother's arm to get her jump started.

As they walked away, Shippo looked up into the golden eyes of the inu demon and knew that he was the reason his mother was in pain. It may not be written on his face, but he could read it in the depths of his eyes.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Demonic Vampriss- Thanks for the review. I promise to not give up!

Lara517- Thanks for all the reviews. I hope your confusion and questions get cleared up through the chapters. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

DeadlyWolfQueen- Highly impressed by acrobatics….(standing ovation)…. Pitty is given and writing shall contine. I love you lady!

Just Nine Letters- It is always wonderful to hear from you. I am glad you noticed the slight change in writing. I have decided to up it a notch. I didn't feel like I was doing myself justice and am dedicated to only cranking out the best quality I can give to readers.

Veraozao- Kiss right back!

Loveinthebattlefield- Soon, darling, soon. Sess will realize he is a big, fat moron. (evil cackle inserted here)

TsukiyoTenshi- Sorry, no early reveals, but it will happen. I felt Kags should have her entire soul for what's coming up and that was the most sadistic way I could come up with to kill Kikyo off that hadn't already been done WAY too many times. I don't like that woman.


	27. Chapter 27

**First, I want to tell all those ladies out there, HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! This chapter is dedicated to those who have ever been, currently are, or ever will be a mommy. Especially to those who have lost babies or their own mothers. Never forgotten.**

**As always - "Parenthesis" are spoken words, italics are thoughts, and AAAAAAA are a scene shift.**

**Shout outs are in bold at the end of the story. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any other original character. I only own the plot, storyline, and all original characters. Oh, and I am broke as a joke without a plot line, so you know I'm not making money off of any of this!**

AAAAAAAAAAA

Days had passed since Rain had joined their little group. Inuyasha seemed to try to spark the other poor hanyou's anger at every turn. Miroku and Sango had whispered amongst themselves and after the first few incidents just ignored them.

It was plain to see that Inuyasha had unknowingly tried to replace the things he missed from his missing pack members through Rain. He argued and bickered with her as he once had with Kagome. He also picked fights with her to replace that feeling of having a younger sibling that he had with Shippo.

You could also see a growing mutual attraction between the two. They would sneak glances at one another and when they slept, they would take turns watching over the campsite only to watch each other.

Miroku sighed and caught Sango's attention. "What is the matter with you, houshi?"

"Sango, my love, have you noticed how those two seem to be falling in love?"

"Yes, but I doubt either one of them knows yet."

Just as they started talking amongst themselves they were interrupted. "Oi! What are you two goin on about, anyways? Just stop it, whatever it is because we're there."

Everyone looked up to see a towering castle come into view as they crested over the hill. White walls and towers with brown thatched roofs made into an impressive structure surrounded by the beautiful gardens that met their gaze.

Rain addressed the group. "When we arrive at the gate I will do all the talking and you will have to wait while I go get my arrogant cousin."

With a glare from Inuyasha and slight nods from the rest of the group, they set off once again to gain entrance into the Northern castle.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

It had only been one day since the incident in the dojo, and yet everyone was greatly concerned. The sun was starting to set to give way to the moon and the darkness of night and still a small figure slumbered in her chambers. Everyone was worried, for this little woman had touched the hearts of not only those that resided within the castle walls but also those that were there as guests.

Whispered rumors and concerns carried their way throughout the halls as many speculated what truly ailed the young one that so many had come to love.

Few visitors had been allowed within her rooms, which of course was monitored closely by her family. Lord Aisoka, Lady Aiyana, and Lady Lili were among them as well as her kit. The one being allowed to gain entrance into her rooms that Sesshomaru had found rather odd was the young prince Kouga. It angered him that the whelp would be allowed to gaze upon her sleeping form while he had been denied access.

**I told you we should not have been so angry with her. She is the one we want. You are the only one who denies this truth.**

_I deny nothing. I have told you that I want to bed that demoness. I do not deny her attractiveness. I only question why Kouga, of all youkai, would be allowed within her bed chambers._

**Fool! I tried to warn you when she appeared to you as a ningen woman and yet you took no heed to my words. You pushed me back and angered her beyond repair. You are in denial. We do not want to merely bed this female, we want her as a mate. Can you not feel the connection with her that I can?**

_Perhaps I feel some connection and it angers me that they will not allow me access to her. It pains me to know that I have been the cause of her distress but none shall know of this. _

**That's slightly better. Now, as for the wolf Kouga, perhaps she has shown him favor because of your earlier treatment of her. Perhaps she has announced her favor of him over her favor for us.**

_He cannot have her. I will not allow it._

Sesshomaru's beast sat back satisfied and with a smirk curling his lips. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before they got what they wanted and when the time came, he would take over and mark the female as their mate, with or without the logical side's blessing.

AAAAAAAAA

The small form of a woman could be made out snuggled within the silken sheets of her large bed. She looked to be a heavenly being, although now in her ningen form. The family had removed the amulet from her neck in hopes that once returned to her true form it would take some stress from her recovering body.

They knew she had expelled a great amount of power and yet they all knew that it was only the tip of the ice berg. The girl had unparalleled amounts in reserve and this is what troubled them. Her small body housed so much power and yet the small amount she had allowed out had been enough to do this much damage.

Without the bonding of her to her soul mate, she would continue to deteriorate. She could have controlled her power and had no issue with the small amount released and yet with the damage to her soul for going for so long without truly being whole she had suffered a great deal. Only her soul mate could put an end to this and save her. He would be the one to balance her warring powers and anchor her soul completely.

Kouga had only been allowed to visit the girl after Shippo had explained their relationship. While the family had hoped he would have been the one that Ori had been talking about, they now knew that this was not the case.

The family had taken Shippo to eat before they all retired for the night, not that any of them would be able to sleep. Kouga walked over and sat at the edge of the bed, concern glowing in his eyes. He loves this human and always had, but over the years she had grown from a child to a true woman. He knew now that they would never be together in that way and had accepted that some time ago.

He found that after he had explained his acceptance of the situation to her, they had fallen into a very comfortable friendship. They could easily banter with each other and joke, which made it all the better when Inuyasha would get jealous or angry. He also understood that after so many years of broken hearts and pain she had finally given up on the dog and moved on, but they still had fun taunting him.

He gazed down into her beautiful face. Closing his eyes he leaned down and touched his forehead to hers. "Please come back to us Kagome. Please."

He stayed like that for a few moments before removing himself from the room. He had felt Rain returning with Inuyasha and his group and knew that she would be searching for him shortly. Surely dog breath had gotten on her nerves during their long trek here and she would be happy to be rid of her responsibility of babysitting them.

AAAAAAAAA

Inuyasha stood fuming in the receiving hall. Rain had led them here and then left them with instructions to stay put until she returned. He currently had his hands stuffed into the sleeves of his haori and was pacing back and forth.

Miroku and Sango watched on as he muttered curses under his breath and paced the room. Knowing that Kouga was already on the hanyou's list of most hated rivals, along with his brother, was not helping the situation. Although Rain had said she would return, they also knew that Kouga had been the one that sent for them.

The sound of the door opening caught their attention as Kouga entered the room with his normal smirk in place. Rain trailed behind him with a decidedly annoyed expression on her face.

"Tonight," Kouga began, "you will all be placed in rooms to rest and in the morning I will come to get you so that we can talk about why I have had you brought here."

"We don't wanna stay in your fuckin little full blood fest. Tell us what we need to know and let us get the hell out of here. I can feel the hatred from all the youkai rolling towards me and it makes my skin crawl."

Kouga turned to Inuyasha with a glare. He had a small woman lying in a room to worry about and the half-breed was seriously starting to piss him off.

"Shut the hell up, Inuyasha. If you want the information that I have, then you will get it on my terms. If not, then feel free to leave. I am sure your companions will be more than happy to stay considering that the only thing I have asked of you was to rest."

Miroku could see the anger building in the two opponents and felt the need to diffuse the situation. They all knew this had something to do with Kagome and as annoying as he found Kouga, he was willing to do what he asked to get the information. After all, if Kouga was talking this calmly and civilly to Inuyasha, it must be something extremely serious that had caused him to seek them out in the first place.

"Perhaps, Inuyasha, we should give Kouga this one consideration and do as he asks. If he has information on Lady Kagome, then it would be best for us to retire for the night and get some rest so that we can be best prepared for tomorrow should we need to set out once again."

Reluctantly, Inuyasha agreed, although he didn't have to like it. He stood back and once again shoved his hands into his sleeves with a scowl on his face.

"Feh, fine. Go on, wolf turd, show us to these rooms then. The sooner morning comes, the sooner we can get away from here. There are WAY too many full bloods around and it's startin ta make me nervous."

Kouga signaled to Rain and she led them down the halls and placed Sango into one room and Inuyasha and Miroku into another. She hoped that this would not be the last time that she saw the hanyou with the cute puppy ears. She had started to develop a serious case of "puppy love."

AAAAAAAAAAA

Sesshomaru found that he just couldn't help himself. As low as this behavior was and as much as he tried not to act upon it, he found himself jumping up to the balcony just outside of Kagome's room.

He listened as the voices inside continued their whispered conversation. They were not worried about waking the little human. Quite the contrary, if she were to finally wake up, they would be elated and excited beyond all compare. No, those whispering within the confines of the room did not wish to be overheard by any of the sensitive ears that roamed within the castle walls.

"My Lady, I do not understand the reason for her continued sleep. Her body is in fine shape and there are no injuries that I can find. None internal or external. It seems there is no reason for her continued state of unconsciousness."

Their best healer had been brought to look over Kagome and report her findings in the hope that perhaps they had missed some reason she had not yet awakened.

Aisoka sighed. What would they do now? Once hearing this news they knew the true reason for her state. Her soul was dying slowly and it was taking her body with it. They had no way to ask if she had found someone she felt she could be mated to and no way to find her soul mate on their own.

"Thank you for your time. You may return to your normal duties."

"Thank you my Lady." The servant bowed respectfully and backed out of the room as Aiyana approached the bed with tears in her eyes.

"How will we help her now? Our little one will suffer a horrible fate and die a slow and miserable death with sorrow as her heart's companion." Aiyana's heart broke a little more as she spoke to the rest of the family. Knowing that nothing could be done at this time to help Kagome, she suggested that they all retire for the night.

With tears flowing freely upon the faces of the royal family, all members except a small fox kit said their good nights and kissed the forehead of the pale woman as they forced themselves to leave the room. Once all were gone, Shippo jumped up on the pallet and cuddled up next to his mama. He prayed with all of his little heart that his mama would gain the savior that she so desperately needed. He cried himself to sleep that night.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

He walked through her sanctuary, where she would have walked. He sat in her favorite spot under the sakura tree. He knew this was her favorite place because he literally _feel_ her presence still lingering here from all the time she had spent in this very spot.

One could never tell unless they knew him well but every muscle in his body was tense and his agitation was clear from the slight flex in his fingers. It was all he could do to withhold the growl that was threatening to bubble its way out of his throat.

He was angry. Angry at himself for his own stupidity and treatment of the female. He also had the feeling of being lost and he didn't care for that in the slightest. The female that his beast wanted to mate and insisted was made for him was currently lying in bed dying slowly and he had no access to her. He hated himself for being so helpless and useless when she needed him the most.

He was having a lot of trouble digesting the conversation he had just overheard. Sharp stabs of pain speared through his heart whenever he thought of a world without her beautiful smile or her laugh that spread happiness to all those around her.

A lone tear slipped out of the corner of his eye and burned a trail down his cheek before splashing onto the top of his hand. He looked down as he felt the drop hit but didn't move to rid it off of his skin or wipe the trail from his face. He deserved this pain and Kagome deserved for him to give it to her.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews!

Veraozao- Thanks for continuing to read. Always happy to hear from readers.

Demonic Vampriss- Lovely to hear from you again. You know Sess had to be a jerk at some point and dig his own grave. I just couldn't help myself!

DeadlyWolfQueen- I totally agree with you. And when I was done with said stalker… the cops could have what was left!

MewtwosLittleFox- Thank you. I try my hardest not to get into those ruts. I love a refreshing and exciting story myself, so that's what I try to produce. I love a good challenge in writing.

Ninja Star Light- I really wouldn't expect those two to have an easy start in real life so why lie to myself. Besides, if they can make it through this, that means a forever happily ever after, and all that mushy stuff.


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok guys, so sorry for waiting so long to publish another chapter. I have had an EXTREMELY busy summer but am back to writing again. Updates will be very frequent until I get this story finished, so enjoy!**

**As always - "Parenthesis" are spoken words, italics are thoughts, and AAAAAAA are a scene shift.**

**Shout outs are in bold at the end of the story. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any other original character. I only own the plot, storyline, and all original characters.**

AAAAAAAAAAA

The group of travelers was chaperoned into a lavish room with large vaulted ceilings just after the lunch meal the next afternoon. The receiving hall had been cleaned of the formal decorations from the previous events and now was furnished to be a more appropriate chamber for small meetings such as this. There, upon the dais, sat a beautiful demoness that they could only hold in awe. Her silky smooth hair shined in the sunlight as she stopped in her current conversation to appraise the guests that stood before her.

She was the most beautiful demoness that the members of the small group had ever seen, although one could not tell what type she was. She sat regally on the large dais that seemed even larger considering that this demoness was so very small. Her legs were tucked neatly under her on one side and her petite hands were folded together and laying softly in her lap. She had an air of elegance about her that was not snooty or stuck up, just natural. Although she looked small, if one paid attention, they could feel the power swirling underneath the surface. She seemed otherworldly and appeared to have a serene calm and warm kindness that was infused within.

She had not moved a muscle other than to turn her head to face them and look each group member over from head to toe. Each felt as if she were appraising their very soul as she continued her inspection. No malice seemed to be coming from the beautiful demoness as she finally concluded and gave a slight nod to her prior companion. It was as if she had found what she was looking for in those that stood before her.

While the large male horse demon kissed her forehead and stepped away with a kind smile and slight sadness in his eyes, another came from the shadows behind her to take his place. This demon they knew. They knew him very well.

Inuyasha, as brash as ever, started spouting at the newcomer. "Kouga, what the hell? What's this shit all about. First we have to wait to meet some mystery person who had information on Kagome and now we have to get sized up by some freaky chick. Tell me what the hell is goin on right now ya fucker."

As Kouga went to retort, the beautiful lady held up her hand to silence and stop him. He looked at her with shocked eyes while she merely shook her head to indicate that he need not interfere. He could see her beginning to tire once again and submitted to her whims. He would not be the one to cause her even more distress than she was already in. Something unspoken passed between them and Kouga, much to the surprise of the audience, let out a small sigh and backed down. She seemed to be begging him with her eyes and he knew why. She no longer had the energy to interfere if a fight ensued between the two and he could see the slight tremble that had started in her hands. She was losing energy and fast. She would not be able to hold up appearances much longer and was slowly losing the battle to remain in such rigid posture as it waned.

She nodded for Kouga to say what needed to be said, "Inuyasha, my Lady has decided that she wishes for only an audience with the female of your group. She finds your behavior unacceptable and does not wish to be within your presence. Your female demon slayer will meet with her to gain the information that you have come here for."

Once again, not one to disappoint, Inuyasha could not control himself or his temper. Really, everyone in the room had seen it coming and it didn't take long for him to deliver it.

"WHAT! I don't fuckin think so, you mangy wolf. I came here to find out about Kagome and if that bitch knows anything about it then she's gonna tell me or I'm gonna kick her ass. I don't care if she is a girl."

Kouga did an internal eye roll before waving a hand to the guards who had appeared at the doors. He really wanted to run over and kick the inu's butt himself, but for her he could hold himself back. He was, after all, a Prince and taught how to control himself. He just didn't feel like it most of the time and planned on enjoying his freedom to the fullest while he still could. While the monk walked with the guards without a word or movement of protest, Inuyasha was dragged out, kicking and screaming like a child.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shippo found himself outside once again while his mama was too weak to even stand on her own. She had awakened several hours ago but was still very weak and sick. He knew she had gone to meet with Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku in her demon form. She had to be helped into the room and grandfather had slowly lowered her onto the dais until she was seated before he was taken outside to play.

"Shippo, what's wrong?" Rin's sweet voice snapped him out of his musings. He had forgotten that she was there and she had noticed his lack of focus. He seemed to be a million miles away and very, very sad.

"I'm sorry Rin. Kagome is very sick and my grandparents say that she is dying. I hid under her desk and listened when they didn't think anyone was around. They said that she will die if she doesn't find her soul mate to complete her."

Rin had thought it was odd that she hadn't seen Kagome lately, in either her human or demon form. She had missed her and wondered why she wasn't visiting like Shippo had promised that they would. Now she knew why and she didn't like it at all. The pretty lady in her dreams had warned her that something bad was going to happen very soon but she hadn't thought about the possibility that Kagome would get so sick. It had never occurred to her because Lady Kagome had always seemed so full of life and energetic, like nothing could bring her down. The more she thought about the situation, the more emotions she shifted through, until she landed on one.

Anger. That's what Rin was feeling. She was feeling pure and unadulterated anger. She wasn't used to this feeling and she didn't like it, especially since her anger was directed at her beloved Lord Sesshomaru. And yet, that is where all of her thoughts and emotions had landed her. Somehow she knew that it was her Lord who had caused this problem and now Kagome would die because of his stubbornness and unwillingness to see what was right in front of him and had been for years.

Tears welled up in her big doe eyes as her anger at her Lord and her anger over the situation he had put Kagome into took over. She stood slowly and walked away, not heeding the small fox demon that was yelling at her back. She had to do something about this and to do that she had to come up with a plan.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

As Sango sat and waited in an extremely comfortable room that she could only assume was one of the personal studies of the members of the royal household, a young demoness walked the halls in a nervous pace. Lily understood that Kagome had only wanted to talk to the demon slayer of the group and understood why she hadn't wanted to see the males yet, especially that annoying hanyou that was still making the most awful racket in his rooms. She had been told that they were like sisters and had a very close relationship because of their travels and common enemies.

Avery watched her pacing for a few moments from the end of the corridor before approaching her. "What troubles you, Lady Lily?"

His voice made her jump as she was suddenly snapped out of her personal thoughts and self-pity. She had been so preoccupied that she hadn't even noticed his presence until he was standing right in front of her. She knew that she felt a great deal of things towards her father's general, but had often been afraid his feelings towards her. She was afraid that if she made her feelings known, that he would reject her as was his right. Perhaps now was not the time, but with everything weighing down upon her, she had to talk to someone. And besides, Kagome had sensed her feeling a long time ago and told her to take a chance with the general. Maybe if he accepted her advances and she had good new to bring, it would bring back some of the sparkle that had left Kagome's eyes.

"I am worried for my sister. Her condition continues to get worse every minute and yet her stubborn self chooses to ignore it and insists that she is capable of most activities. She is dying and yet refuses all but the basic help from those around her. And now, she seeks an audience with her human "sister". That woman can do nothing for her but bring more pain and suffering."

Avery put more and more of the pieces together as she spoke and gave a slight chuckle. He had tried to hold it in, for he knew that it would anger the Lady, but he just couldn't help it. He had not seen her act this much like a child in ages. She was throwing a temper tantrum because she felt jealous of the relationship that Kagome had with the other human. Her small fists were balled up tight at her sides, her face was flush from her fury, and she had stomped her foot several times during her small outburst. All that was missing from this scene was for Lili to fall to floor kicking and screaming. As the mental image crept into his mind, the chuckle escaped.

Eyes that flashed red bore directly into his as her anger grew. Surely the most battle hardened general that was employed by the family had not just laughed at her? She had to be imagining things. But no, there it was in his eyes, that twinkle of amusement.

"What that hell do you find so funny? None of this is humorous in any way."

He tilted his head down to her as he spoke. "Did it ever occur to you that she rejects help because she does not wish to be seen as weak? You also know that Kagome will never put herself first. She wishes to NOT be a burden upon her family more than what is necessary to function."

Lily looked away from him and down to the floor as he spoke. Everything he said was true. Kagome was the most giving and caring being that she had ever come across. She would never ask for anything for herself and getting her to accept anything that she did not feel would benefit someone else was a horrible task in itself. There was not a selfish bone in the woman's body.

Avery knew that it was either now or never. He would very rarely get an opportunity such as this one so he took the chance and snatched her up. If he was wrong, he could be dead wrong, in literal ways as she or the family had to right to punish him if they felt like it. He pulled her body into his as he sought to calm the raging female.

Lily was shocked. No other word could describe the way she felt at what had just happened. She had been in the middle of tearing him a new one for laughing at the very bad situation that was occurring and he had just grabbed her. She felt herself begin to relax in his hold as the warmth from his body seeped into hers. It felt so right to be in his arms.

His smooth, deep voice rumbled through his chest as he whispered in her ear, "I was not laughing at the most horrible situation of your honorable sister. I merely chuckled at your insistence that this was the only thing causing your grief and anger. You looked like a child throwing a tantrum and all because you are afraid that Kagome loves the human slayer more than you."

"How dare…." Her head snapped up and as it did the sentence died on her lips as she stared into his eyes. She couldn't deny it. She had felt jealousy over the relationship between the two women. She also felt fear that now, since Kagome had found her companions again, she would be left behind. She loved Kagome and wanted nothing but happiness and love for her, but she also wanted to continue being her sister and friend regardless of the circumstances.

Another small chuckle vibrated in the chest she was pressed against and her face flushed red. Not only from being caught acting like a toddler and fully embarrassing herself in front of the male she was infatuated with, but also from realizing now how it must look with her clinging to the large male. She pushed away slightly and he relaxed his hold on her but did not completely let go. Just as she was going to ask him why, she felt his soft lips on hers in a small and undemanding kiss.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Thanks to everyone who reviewed after the last chapter. I hope you continue to do so. I always read them and take them into conderation.


	29. Chapter 29

**I was extremely overjoyed to get so many reviews after the last update. Here is another chapter for all of you wonderful people and I am really going to try to bust out another one today. *** Throws arms out and spins around in happy circles until I fall on my butt from being dizzy.******

**As always - "Parenthesis" are spoken words, italics are thoughts, and AAAAAAA are a scene shift.**

**Shout outs are in bold at the end of the story. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any other original character. I only own the plot, storyline, and all original characters.**

AAAAAAAAAAA

Aisoka had returned to the receiving hall as their newest visitors were escorted out. He had given the servant directions as to where the slayer should be taken and to await further instructions from Lady Kagome herself.

He stood beside her as she slumped in place. She had held herself together as long as she possibly could and had barely managed to remain upright until they had all left. She refused to let Inuyasha see her as weak in any form.

Aisoka gently gathered his little one into his arms and she leaned her head back against his chest. She didn't have enough energy remaining to even hold it up after she had used most of it just from being within Inuyasha's presence. That hanyou knew how to really push her to her limits as far as how much she could restrain herself and he had hit all of the buttons in the small amount of time they had just been together.

As they came to the back door of the room, Kagome smirked. She could feel the presence of both her sister and the general as they approached and she knew what was going on between them as Lily's emotions suddenly spiked. It was a pity that by the time they had made it into the hall the two had separated, but she could definitely see a small smirk on Avery's face and the deep blush that now colored Lily's cheeks.

She smiled softly to them both and had to suppress the giggle that was fighting its way out from between her lips. There was a spark of mischief that alighted within Kagome's eyes as she plotted against the two newfound lovers. If she could not find her own happiness, she would ensure her sister's.

She gave a little wink to Lily as they passed by and then rested her head once again against the chest of the demon lord that carried her. He was being as gentle as he could with his little one. She seemed so frail and broken and it caused stabs of pain deep within his heart. What he wouldn't give to hear her tinkling laugh once again and see a true smile that would light up her entire face.

The Kagome he now held in his arms was not the one that had lived and loved with them for all this time. His Kagome had been a light in the darkness, so strong and warm.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A little girl, who had grown so much over the past couple of years, lay crying in her futon as a fox demon tried to rub soothing circles on her back. Shippo knew that her Lord would be able to smell her tears and hear her muffled cries now. The overwhelming aura that could only belong to Sesshomaru had been getting closer until it seemed to come directly towards them.

Her crying was not as hard as it had been only moments ago, but Rin stilled mourned for her friend that she had always looked up to like the mother she never had. Kagome had been so kind to her during the time they had spent together and Rin had often daydreamed of the mother she couldn't remember having Kagome's face.

Slowly but surely, her sorrow was once again turning to anger and resentment to the one being who could fix this problem, but seemed inclined not to care. She would make him see the errors of his ways; she would make sure of it.

She looked up as she heard the screen slide back and felt Shippo's hand suddenly stiffen and finally stop movement on her back. Through tear hazed eyes she could see her Lord standing in the doorway glaring at the kit.

"Explain." A small growl of warning came from the stoic taiyoukai that was aimed at the kit who backed away from his retainer as he viewed the two children. He looked to Rin to find her face flushed and trails down her cheeks from the many tears she had shed. She stared at him through still watery eyes as she seemed to contemplate her words before her mouth opened.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shocked and dismayed. That was the only way Sesshomaru could describe what had just transpired in the bedroom he had just left. As he continued to walk at his leisurely pace, he felt compelled to reflect on what had just transpired. The girl must feel incredibly strongly and justified for her to have said and done the things she had. Perhaps it was time to take her as seriously as she had expected him to.

_FLASHBACK_

"How dare you!? How dare you do this to her? I thought that there was more to you than everything the others say about you, but no. You just had to go and prove them correct in their assumptions that you are nothing but a cold and unfeeling being with a heart of ice and nonexistent emotions!"

Sesshomaru was shocked to his very core. Where had his cheerful and jovial child gone? Surely this young girl screaming at him like a banshee was not his little Rin, the one who was utterly devoted to him without question. Yet, here he was with her beating on his chest with her small fists, tears running down her cheeks, as she reprimanded _him_ of all beings.

"Have you no love in that empty void within your chest? Does it please you so much to see the suffering of others that you cannot go to her and end this?"

He looked over to the small kit, who was now wide eyed and as shocked as he was at her behavior. The kit seemed so familiar and he could smell the fear rolling off of him in waves. If only he could remember where he knew the fox from, he might get some inkling of just what was the cause of his ward's ire towards him.

"You will cease this behavior at once, Rin."

Anger flared anew at his command and she looked up into the stoic face that seemed unaffected by her emotional outburst.

"I will do nothing. Nothing you tell me to until you fix this. It is all your fault. She will die after suffering horrible pains and you have caused her suffering. Damn you! Damn you to hell!"

Dismayed. Never had Rin so much as thought about a curse slipping through her innocent lips. She had now cursed him for whatever wrong doing she felt he had caused, apparently to some other female.

He once again looked to the kit as he now openly stared at the scene unfolding before him. He glared at the young youkai while considering whether his next words would calm Rin or enrage her further.

"You will explain the meaning of this since it seems that Rin is unable to do so at this time."

Shippo sat wringing his hands together in nervousness before he cleared his throat to speak. He knew he could never get away with a lie to this demon lord, he would smell it in an instant. Even a half-truth would do no good considering Rin's behavior at the moment. Sesshomaru would demand the truth, all of it, and quickly.

Shippo bowed low to the Lord and bared his neck in submission. "I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru, but I have brought bad news to your young ward. She is concerned over the health of my Lady Mother."

The kit now had his full attention. At the mention of his mother, his jaw clenched. He had seen them together very little, but he knew that _she_ was the one of which the kit spoke. Flashes of the kit and demoness together in her garden made an appearance to the forefront of his brain and realization dawned within him.

"She has fallen extremely ill and there is but one thing that will cure her. The only alternative is that she will suffer greatly before death comes to claim her soul and take her beyond our reach." Sorrow laced the kit's voice the more he spoke and silent tears began to trickle slowly down the boy's cheeks before hitting the floor beneath him.

"Why is it that the family does not seek the remedy for her illness? They surely have ample resources to take care of any situation that would arise."

Shippo grew even more nervous. The only obstacle that was in the way of Kagome's return to health was boring holes into his back. He had to choose his next words very carefully or the results could be disastrous.

"Our family is very well equipped with resources, but the only thing that may save my mother comes from your lands, My Lord. Only you possess that which can save her."

The kit turned his face up to the demon before him to see what effects his words may have had and slumped in defeat as the Lord seemed to tilt his head slightly to the side in a curious gesture. Apparently he had not "connected the dots" as his mama would say.

_Only something within the Western Lands may cure the woman of her ailments. Perhaps this object is within my possession but I cannot recall something of that nature that would only be in existence in my territory._

**You must go to her fool. We must find out what can cure our mate. I will no longer stand idly by while you allow her death to pass.**

_Silence. You should stay within your cage and know your place. It is of no consequence to use whether or not she should die, other than to bring war between the two houses if they know that I found out and did nothing._

**Lies! All of it! She is to be our mate. If you continue this stupidity I shall take over and gain what you have failed to gain in my absence. If you let her die, then you shall be forced to live in this lowly and shallow existence that you cherish for all eternity. **

His beast gave a growl as it began to pace back and forth in his mind. It was highly irritated with him and had gone so far as to threaten to take over. Sesshomaru had not had difficulties with his beast in such a long time and now that it was once again awake and pacing in desperation he knew that controlling it would be a real fight if it made good on its promises.

"I will consider your words, kit." That's all he said before exiting the room and sliding the screen shut behind him.

_END FLASHBACK_

For the first time since being a pup, Sesshomaru found himself highly frustrated. Lost in his own thoughts, he hadn't noticed that his contemplative walk had led him to where her scent still lingered. He had entered her sanctuary and slightly relaxed, even if it was without his knowledge.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Servants had flitted in and out of the room Sango waited in. Lighting fires, arranging and rearranging pillows, and generally ignoring her existence seemed to be at the top of their lists. She was starting to feel a little uncomfortable about the whole situation and let out a sigh as the screen to the room slid open.

She had expected another servant to scuttle in and change something else but was surprised when there was no movement. She turned her head to look over her shoulder at the newcomers. There in the frame stood a very large male demon holding the petite and frail looking demoness from before.

She turned her body and bowed low to the ground in greeting. She may travel with the brash hanyou, but Sango was no fool. She knew that both of these beings could kill her in a moment and without hesitation and she should give them the proper respect if she wished to continue to breath.

The male swept past her as she sat upright and slowly and gently lowered the female onto the newly rearranged pillows in front of the fire. She sat with a low table just within her reach and smiled up at the male with a kindness that Sango found slightly disturbing. Her small hand cupped his cheek as he leaned down to bestow a light kiss on her forehead.

The male moved away and left the two alone in the room. The demoness had not even acknowledged her existence since entering and was gazing dreamily into the flames of the fire. Another servant entered and bowed to the demoness before moving closer. One word was whispered into the servant's ear before she scuttled quickly out of the room again.

Sango gave a sharp intake of breath as the demoness turned to look at her. She had seen those emotions of love and admiration on only Kagome's face before and her heart clenched in her chest at the thought.

A look of understanding crossed the demoness's face before the same servant reentered and set about pouring tea for the two females. Once finished, Sango was handed a tea cup before being left alone once again.

The demoness smiled at her before finally reaching one dainty hand behind her neck. Sango was at full alert now. This female seemed to barely have enough energy to keep herself upright and yet she looked as though she was calmly getting ready to kill her. The slight and mischievous smile on her lips wasn't easing Sango's fears either.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bwaa haaaa haaa- I leave you in suspense with evil laughter! Just kidding… I'm trying to write another chapter and this seemed like a great place to pause.

I just want to thank everyone for the absolutely wonderful reviews for last chapter. I was overwhelmed and overjoyed that so many people are enjoying my writing. It really kick started my butt back into gear to get this story finished. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism are always welcome. Sorry if my lemons are far and few in between. I am not very good at writing them, but for those of you who like them, I will have atleast one GREAT one somewhere in this story. It will have warnings for those of you who don't like them so feel free to skip it over. Thanks again everybody! (Bows down before readers and gives the cookies.)


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you all for continuing to read this story. I am working hard to get it completes, but no worries. There are still going to be several more chapters.**

**As always - "Parenthesis" are spoken words, italics are thoughts, and AAAAAAA are a scene shift.**

**Shout outs are in bold at the end of the story. **

**Disclaimer- The only things I own are original characters and my weird plot line. I write for fun and make absolutely no money for this, no matter how much I wish I did.**

AAAAAAAAAAA

Sango's muscles tensed as she waited for the weapon the demoness would choose, but was greatly astonished when all that happened was the amulet she had been wearing dropped to the floor. The demoness smiled another gentle smile as Sango's emotions played across her usually composed face.

Sure, it had been slightly cruel to mess with her sister and friend, but Kagome knew that any words would have been met with deaf ears. Sango would have to see for herself that the Kagome she knew was, in fact, alive and well. Well… as _well_ as could be expected given the circumstances.

The demoness slowly closed her eyes as the magic in the air built around her. Her features began to slightly change until they settled into the face that Sango knew so well. She couldn't hold herself back as she launched her body towards the being that now sat so tiredly before her.

"Kagome!" Joy and relief filled her as two small tears rolled hot trails down her face. She crushed Kagome in a tight embrace, overwhelmed. After a few seconds she held her dear friend at arm's length to look her over. The Kagome she held was still her friend and sister, but she could see the pain and sorrow that clenched her very soul.

Realizing her actions, she helped Kagome to sit upright and moved to sit back in her place just to her right side. Kagome touched her cheek and her hand felt deadly cold against Sango's skin.

Sango looked up into her face and was given the warm smile that she knew so well. "I am happy to see you again too, Sango."

It was then that Sango finally noticed what was off about Kagome. Her voice seemed strained, her face was a deathly pallor, her skin was cold to the touch. She was dying and she knew it.

"Oh, Kagome. What happened to you?" The sad note to her voice did not go unnoticed as Kagome moved to put her hands on top of the demon slayer's. She knew that Sango would pick up on everything; she had just hoped it wouldn't be this soon.

"Don't be sorry, Sango. I have been cared for and well loved here. They found me and cared for me until I was ok again. I just happened to get myself sick on them. You know how good I am at getting myself into trouble." The last sentence was spoken with a slight chuckle.

Sango studied her until she felt satisfied with those answers, but those were not the questions she was asking. Although, she was happy to have her sister back and know that she had been taken care of, she wanted to know why Kagome had lost her heat.

"I know what you're thinking, Sango. These youkai have done no harm to me. Nobody can figure out why I am dying, but I am. It's ok, though. I plan to see to it that I do all that I can before the gods take me away."

Sango shook her head in disbelief. Leave it to Kagome to only think of others and how she can help them while she herself was on her proverbial death bed. If she was determined to be that person, then Sango would not stop her. After all, how could she… it was just Kagome being, well, Kagome.

They talked and laughed for many hours, catching each other up on what had transpired in the time that they had been separated. Even though Sango could see the suffering in the depths of her eyes, Kagome continued to entertain her. Sango could see her suffering and recognized it for what it was. Not only was her body causing her great pain as it continued to shut down, but her soul suffered greatly as well. Her beautiful, loving friend would not be with them for very much longer in her condition. She sent a silent prayer to the gods that they would take pity on Kagome and save a soul as beautiful as hers from the pain she was enduring and give her the life that she truly deserved, not the death she was currently receiving.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

After sharing a wonderful dinner with Sango and letting her in on some of her plans, Kagome found herself back in hers rooms resting again. The crescent moon shown through her window as she lay there thinking.

Everyone had been so kind to her, but lately they had treated her like a china doll that would break if they made a wrong move around her. True, she felt exhausted all the time now, and she had so much physical pain that a slight jar would have her clenching her teeth in pain, but she was not going to break. Perhaps they needed proof.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shippo had finally managed to calm Rin and she had slipped into a deep and exhausted sleep. He slipped silently out of the room and down the halls in search of the ones he knew had arrived while he had been occupied.

He had felt and smelled them when they got here but was occupied with trying to tend to Rin. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala entered his radar. He was only looking for one of them though. He had been privy to the conversation between a tired Kagome and an irate Kouga. He knew that Sango would have seen his mama by now and he looked forward to being reunited with her.

He found her sitting on the futon in her room with Kilala curled into a ball on her lap. "Sango?" he whispered into the room.

"Shippo, is that you?"

"Sango!" He flung himself into her waiting arms and remembered how good it felt to be in her presence again. He hugged her with everything his little muscles could as he buried his nose into her hair to inhale her scent.

"I'm glad to see you too, Shippo." Sango chuckled into his ear as she pet his unruly hair. "I see you found us and managed to avoid the men."

Shippo looked up into her face and beamed a proud smile. "My new grandfather taught me how to mask my scent and hide my aura. He says I do well, but still need practice."

"I see."

And so the conversation started as both sides told everything they knew. When they were done, both stared at each other while a smug smile adorned Shippo's face and shock caused Sango's jaw to drop.

"Sesshomaru…" Sango whispered the name of the demon that they had only recently seen as anything other than an enemy. She couldn't believe it! Why had Kagome not told her that _he _was the one that could save her?

Shippo's small hand touched her cheek and drew her gaze into his serious face as he spoke. "She doesn't know it's him, Sango. She has no idea that the only way she can live is through him. She has resigned herself to the fate of her own death without realizing her savior is only a heartbeat away."

When had the kit grown so much? It was times like these that she had to mentally berate herself and remember that although Shippo still looked the age of a child, he was much older and wiser than she was.

"I see…" Sango considered before continuing, "And if I know you, you already have a plan to save her from herself, so let's have it then."

Shippo couldn't help but smile and give himself a mental pat on the back. Eyes sparkling like only his could he answered, "I already started the plan, we just have to make sure nothing interferes."

He chuckled as he told her about the confrontation between Rin and Sesshomaru and the look on his face when he gave Sesshomaru the cryptic message that was sure to drive him crazy, and right into Kagome's loving arms. Sango had to admit that although extremely devious, Shippo was an excellent tactician for a child.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat as he heard it again. He could never mistake his half-brother's voice for anything else in this universe. It only bore to question why the half breed was even here, but that was inconsequential. In his current mood, he could use a good workout and Inuyasha had always been good for a laugh or two.

It wasn't hard to find the hanyou. Wherever the largest disturbance was, Inuyasha was sure to be there and true to his nature, Sesshomaru found him face to face with the Northern family's highest general, making quit a scene.

"I don't give a damn what you say, that bitch took a member of my pack and we haven't heard from her since."

Avery rolled his eyes openly at the hanyou as the monk stepped forward in hopes of diffusing the situation before it got even more out of hand. Miroku sighed internally at the all too common position of peace keeper he had been thrust into once again.

"I am sorry for my friend's actions. He is only concerned about the welfare of the human female of our group and is trying to inquire of the state of her health and nothing more." Miroku sent a glare at Inuyasha as he spoke, telling his hard-headed friend to keep his big mouth shut and let him handle this.

"Inuyasha," that one word sent the entire group rigid as Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows and approached with an evil gleam in his eyes. His smooth baritone was laced with the promise of pain. "Cease this nonsense at once."

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru. Who the hell was he to give him orders? No one, that's who!

"Go the fuck away, ya bastard! Nobody invited you into this little party and nobody wants you here. Keep that stuck-up nose of yours outta my business."

Miroku rolled his eyes outwardly at the two inus as Avery leaned to whisper in his ear. "Are they always like this, then?" Miroku chuckled out a, "Without a doubt."

Avery continued to talk to the monk as he informed them of the demon slayer's whereabouts and that she was indeed safe and in full health as Inuyasha continued to yell at his half-brother. As expected, a fight ensued only to end with Inuyasha unconscious under a tree and Sesshomaru calmly walking away as if nothing had happened.

Miroku shrugged at Avery and then proceeded to haul Inuyasha over his shoulder and back to the rooms that they had been assigned.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Thank you once again all that reviewed. And one some side notes….**

**I am sorry if you don't like the way I portray the characters in certain moments. I feel that changing it up keeps the story from being exactly like the others out there and my mind works on a different wave length.**

**I enjoy all constructive criticism and suggestions. They are always welcome. I will not always answer your questions because it would defeat the purpose of actually writing further chapters.**

**Sometimes suspense and change is a good thing. **

**Once again I love you all. I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story and others that I plan on writing. ALSO…. I would like to try to write a crack fic, but am stumped on setting and such. If anyone has any ideas, please feel free to pm me. Thanks in advance.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks everyone for your continued support. I got a little busy this week, but here is another chapter just for you!**

**As always - "Parenthesis" are spoken words, italics are thoughts, and AAAAAAA are a scene shift.**

**Shout outs are in bold at the end of the story. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! Sits in the corner and cries while hugging myself.**

AAAAAAAAAAA

Oh, she knew they would be angry with her if they found out, but she was determined to show them that she was not some weak and pathetic thing. She had been called all of those things and many more, enough times over the years that she had spent with Inuyasha to leave a lasting impression.

She breathed a sigh of relief as her bare feet hit the grass. She loved the feel of it and squished her toes a few times before moving on. She had made it to her sanctuary. She hadn't seen it in a couple of days, since her mysterious illness had taken over. Now, more than ever, she was glad that she had escaped the confines of her rooms.

She sat down under a sakura tree beside the stream and leaned back for support. She would have a hell of a time getting back up now that she had drained a lot of her energy getting here but it was worth it. She felt at peace. At peace with herself and at peace with nature. Hopefully, nobody would notice she that was gone for a little while and could enjoy it.

She hadn't replaced her amulet since being with Sango and found herself not caring. Most demons would overlook her as insignificant while in human form, and those that lived here already knew her and accepted her for who she was.

She could feel his aura as soon as he stepped out of the door and wondered why it was that she couldn't seem to get away. Perhaps he would keep ignoring her and continue on his way to wherever he had been going without disturbing her solitude.

What Kagome didn't know is that the one person he had been looking for had just been found. He studied her for a few moments and took in her pale face and the slight shiver from the cold breeze that racked her small body. Surely, somebody soon to be dead wouldn't be out here seeking it that much faster. But apparently she was, and seemed very happy with the idea if the smile on her face was anything to go by.

It was then that he noticed her aura seemed relaxed and at peace. _So, she doesn't wish for her death, only the peace that this place can give her soul._

As he surveyed her and noted how sick and frail she appeared, the words of his ward and the kit flooded his mind. Perhaps now would be the time to find out what ailed the woman so his ward could gain her sanity back. Perhaps he would be able to gain some of his own sanity back.

"Woman, you will tell me what this object that lies within my lands is and is needed to cure your ailment."

Sesshomaru heard a growl that sounded positively inu come from the direction of the little human but surely it could NOT have come from this frail being before him.

Her eyes opened and he found himself falter slightly before her piercing gaze. If looks could kill, Sesshomaru would have been road mush that was flung from the tires of an 18-wheeler. A slight trickle of shame for his treatment of her wound through his brain and his beast roared in anger. He had done it again. He had been given a chance to redeem himself and yet he found that he could not help but be slightly cruel and demanding.

"I am sure that I have no clue as to what in the world you are talking about, Lord Sesshomaru." She had spoken calmly and yet her eyes betrayed her.

He moved closer only to have her aura flare in warning at him. She was angry with him and they both knew it. His prior treatment of her was despicable and he now regretted all of it. But there was something in her eyes. Something she wanted to say but could not. He would hear it though.

"Your kit spoke to me of something that would save you and yet he refused to elaborate. He spoke in puzzles and I find myself unhappy in this instance."

Kagome was almost at her last string with the demon. All of the times he had tried to kill her she had overlooked in the hope that he could show her that he was more than just a mindless, heartless killer. When she offered herself up to him, he had dismissed her and treated her like dirt. She refused to feel self-pity any longer and at his next demand she snapped. It was his turn to feel her pain.

Sesshomaru had noticed that the closer he got to her, the less frail she seemed to become. Her power was growing and her energy seemed to be returning. He moved a little closer as he demanded, "Woman, you will tell me what I wish to know and you will tell me now."

He was startled when she shot up and moved to fill the gap between them. Her anger sparked from an ember and fanned into flames that set her eyes ablaze and he found he couldn't draw himself away from them. He wanted to see those eyes filled with the passion and love that he had seen in his dreams, not the anger that had flamed into a full blown furnace that stared him down now.

"You dare demand something of me, _Lord _Sesshomaru? You demand that I, lowly human, give you something that you want after I have already offered everything that I was able to give?"

The audacity of the male before her sent new flames throughout her entire body. She had not noticed the spike in her energy or aura, too lost in her tirade to do so.

"After all that you have done to me and those that I love, you now stand before me and demand something more. I have nothing more to give to one such as you."

She knew she was dangerously close to revealing more than she should and yet she couldn't find it within herself to care. The slight widening of his eyes betrayed his stoic mask and Kagome took great pleasure in being able to surprise the stoic demon.

"You have tried to take the very life that you wish to protect on several occasions, you hypocrite. You have hurt my heart and soul in so many ways and now you wish for me to let you tear more into it? I hate you! Do you hear me, Sesshomaru? I hate how you have hurt me. As if trying to kill me wasn't enough, I offered myself to you and you scoffed in the face of that sacrifice. You have toyed with my emotions far too much and broken everything that I am or could have been. I HATE YOU!"

For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what this onna was talking about. Never had he done such things to her. He had never meant to toy with her heart as she proclaimed. He had berated himself and tortured himself for his dismissal of her when she had given him the opportunity to prove himself to her. She accused him of so much more, though, and he couldn't figure out why.

A castle full of youkai could hear the screaming woman in the garden, but only those who knew her would know who it was that was screaming. Aisoka made a move to rescue his little one and his hand was caught by his mate. She shook her head in a silent "No" with a smile gracing her features until he figured out what she meant. They would work this out on their own and he finally calmed down enough to realize the spike in energy was not coming from the stubborn taiyoukai but from his little one. He now realized what his mate had figured out as he grumbled and plopped back down on their shared futon.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Her powers were rising to the surface and she didn't try to stop them. If the male before her had not put the pieces together yet, then she would spell it out for him and damn him for making her.

Her purity started to spark around her as her blue eyes flared to life. Never had Sesshomaru seen anything as beautiful as she was at this moment. This was the woman he wanted, the one female that he _needed_.

As a tendril of purity snapped a little too close for comfort, Sesshomaru's brain finally seemed to put everything together in flashes. A young miko with a bow and arrow, his brother protecting her as he tried, several times, to kill her but couldn't seem to succeed. A young kit bounding across a field to jump into her arms as a loving smile lit up her face. The gentle teen that showed great care and affection to his ward in the time that they had spent together.

As everything clicked into place, his world tilted. This beautiful and glorious woman that stood before him was that same young miko. He had put her through every torture he could fathom and she had come out on top every time.

She had overlooked and forgiven everything he had done to her in the past and given of herself. She had sacrificed everything and gained nothing in return without a single complaint until there was nothing left to give.

The reality had him reeling. How could he have not seen it sooner? All of the signs had been there all of this time. The kit had tried to tell him who his mother was and never hid himself, and yet Sesshomaru turned a blind and selfish eye. It was him. _He _was the only thing that could save her and now he had to wonder if she would even let him try. If she denied him, he could never lay the blame upon her, for she had given so much of herself only to be denied when it counted the most. _He _would be the reason for her death.

Before either of them knew what was happening Sesshomaru had used his demonic speed to gather her into his arm and wrapped it around her waist. He pulled her body into his and held her there firmly with his palm. Kagome felt his lips descend upon hers in a desperate and bruising kiss. She was so shocked at his actions that her control slipped and her aura flared.

Avery and Lily came upon the two and skidded to a stop. It seemed so beautiful to those who were watching from the outside. Her aura danced and moved with his while the colors seemed to caress each other in a lover's dance. Kagome's arms had slung themselves onto his shoulders while one hand found purchase at the base of his skull and pulled him closer while his one arm hugged her as close as he could. The kiss was demanding and hungry and Sesshomaru could tell from her scent that she had been untouched all of these years. It greatly pleased his beast to know that they would be her only one and that regardless of her traveling she had not been unfortunate enough to become defiled by another.

Slowly, the outsiders backed away from the scene to leave the lovers in peace. Sesshomaru's eyes shot open as the most unbearable pain he had ever felt flared in the stub where his arm used to be. He tried to pull away from her in fear that she was angry enough with his advance to purify him with the powers he recently realized she had.

She held him fast though. For such a small woman on the brink of death, she had a death grip on him and allowed him nothing. He pulled away from her harder and yet it seemed as if it were all for naught. He couldn't budge and Kagome moved to deepen the kiss he had forgotten about. A growl ripped through his chest but she paid no notice until finally her powers began to recede back into her small frame.

He was about to yell at her, scream at her, something, until a soft smile graced her lips and her eyes rolled back into her head.

He couldn't let her hit the ground and so, in one swift movement, he stopped her swoon towards the earth as he gathered her up into his arms and held her close to his body. He moved to sit down under the sakura tree when something occurred to him, the way he was holding her should not be possible. She should have fallen through the empty space where his arm would have been, and yet she didn't.

He situated her in his lap until he could raise a shaking hand to inspect it, and there it was. Perfect. Stripes adorned his wrist and curled up into his sleeve while perfectly sculpted claws tipped each finger as they did on its twin. This small slip of a woman had restored what had been taken from him without so much as a twitch.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Rin awoke as birds chirped in her windowsill. Small fists rubbed groggy eyes until the world around her came into focus. She had fallen asleep in Shippo's arms while crying her heart out for the woman that would not be allowed happiness. If anybody deserved it, it was Kagome.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

A small fox kit grinned as the others began to get up. He had felt it all last night. He had felt when Kagome gave her heart over to the taiyoukai and when he gave his in return. He doubted that they realized what it meant yet, or that they had even done it, but it wouldn't be long now, he was sure about that.

Sure, they hadn't mated, but this gave his mama more time to get through to the taiyoukai. And it gave him more time to make sure it happened. He strolled out of his room with a bounce in his step and whistling a cheerful tune. Rin should be told about these latest developments…..

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Koriina- I promise all the love and fluffiness (plus an awesome lemon) between Sess and Kags that I can possibly fit into this story.**

**Madam Fluffy- Always a pleasure to hear from you!**

**VisceralMel- I'm glad you like the personality change in Rin. It will be explained later on.**

**TsukiyoTenshi- I absolutely love Shippo and Sango.**

**SluggerGirl18- That is about the average length of my chapters. Sorry. I try to keep them to atleast 2000 words or more. Mostly- more.**

**Rotosaki-chan- Thank you. I am glad you are enjoying the story.**

**Llebreknit- Sometimes I tend to withhold information until later. Sometimes I use the connect-the-dot method of writing (meaning I give you enough to figure it out on your own). Sometimes I combine them, which is what's happening in this story. Also, while I don't have anything against Koga, I usually don't put him in romances with Kags. Sorry. **

**Starcrescentmoon- Thank you. I am glad to hear some people enjoying the changes in personality that I decided to make. While the characters will retain their basic personas, people are usually more complex than to retain only a very few emotions.**

**Witch Tekamika- I do try to not wander aimlessly in my writing. Sometimes it may seem that a scene is unrelated, but it is usually connected later. I am glad you are enjoying.**

**SayianInuQueen26, LoveInTheBattlefield, Azumigurl, , Candy, and Veraozao- Thank you guys for your review and support!**


	32. Chapter 32

**As always - "Parenthesis" are spoken words, italics are thoughts, and AAAAAAA are a scene shift.**

**Sorry you guys, I have been so busy with life lately that I hadn't realized how much time had slipped past since I put an update on this story. I will try to get another one up in a few days. I didn't do any shout outs this time so I could hurry and get this up, but I want ALL of you to know I appreciate every single review that I get and read them all. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any other original character. I only own the plot, storyline, and all original characters.**

AAAAAAAAAAA

Morning found the castle filled with pleased subjects while the guests were informed that Lady Kagome had shown her favor to a male. The Northern Family beamed with pride as the spread the news and hope blossomed in their hearts that Sesshomaru would finally see what a gift he had been given.

Sesshomaru stroked his claws through her silky mane as he contemplated all of the events that had recently taken place. His beast had calmed while in her presence and seemed strangely content, letting out quiet rumbles of happiness in the back of his mind. He found that once he truly tried to, he recalled her name as being "Kagome" from all of the times he had heard Inuyasha scream at her.

That was one thing he would not allow to continue. His mate would not be subject to such treatment any longer from anyone, and that included the hanyou and himself. He knew he had a lot to make up for but hoped that she would be receptive to his attentions now. The only problem that still presented itself was just that. His horrid treatment of her would cause a severe dent in his plans to finally take the one female he had found worthy of those attentions. She was human, and yet he had also observed her in the form of a demoness. Although this caused him slight confusion, he was determined to get to the bottom of it. Even now, he could feel her strong spiritual powers, but underneath that her youki was struggling to surface. One being should not possess both of these powers, and yet the enigma that lay snuggled in his lap did the impossible.

It amazed him how much abuse she had been put through for all of these years at the hands of those around her and still remained so innocent and loving. There was also no longer any use in denying the amount of power that she possessed, both of heart and spirit. She was strong in so many ways, and it seems that everyone around her had underestimated the little one, himself included.

He would have to change things if he truly wished to keep his chosen female. She should be shown the love and adoration that a being such as herself deserved. The corner of his lip lifted in a smirk as he thought about the "ways" he could worship her. She had, after all, been center stage in his dreams for the last several months and he was more than ready to let her gain that spotlight in real life.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

Inuyasha was livid. Sango had been returned safe and sound by the wench and yet she refused to divulge any information regarding Kagome except, "You will see when it's time, but be assured that she is safe."

What the hell was that supposed to mean? If Kagome was so safe, why couldn't he see her? "I bet those bastards are holding her hostage." He grumbled to himself.

Intent on getting answers, Inuyasha stalked down the hallways until he smelled a scent that was so familiar, so welcome, that he almost jumped for joy.

He sped towards that scent, brushing aside the feeling of dread that got stronger the closer he got to its source. Only after he burst through the door to the sanctuary did he realize why he had the feeling to begin with. The warning flare of aura choked him and sent him to his knees. As he hit the dirt he forced himself to look up and was appalled at the scene before him.

Sesshomaru lounged underneath a large sakura tree with one knee bent and the other leg stretched out in front of him. An arm rested lazily on his bent knee as his other hand stroked the silky black hair attached to the small female that lay curled in his lap. Her head rested with an ear to his chest and small sigh of contentment escaped her lips.

Kouga grinned as he came upon them. He had felt it all last night and chuckled darkly at the predicament Inuyasha now found himself in. There was no way that he could attack the two without harming Kagome.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kouga gave a slight incline of his head in greeting and was met with a warning growl from the taiyoukai. He chuckled once again as he spoke. "No worries, Sess. I have no interest in that particular female in such a way. We have been good friends for the last several years but she has made it clear that she does not wish for that type of relationship between us and I respect her wishes. I have just come to ensure her well-being. I have been truly concerned about her declining health."

Sesshomaru gave a silent nod to Kouga as his hand still slipped through her hair. He had thought that the Prince would be a rival in his quest to gain her as his mate. Apparently, that was not so. Now, he only had to deal with an irate hanyou. His soon-to-be mate would be very displeased if he were to kill the boy.

Kouga gave Kagome one last smile before walking away. Oh how the fates seemed to play with their toys.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kagome stirred a little and as someone tried to wake her she nuzzled even more deeply into the source of warmth that she had found.

Inuyasha found the strength to stand upright while gaping at the two. Surely, that couldn't be his Kagome looking so comfy and cozy with his bastard of a half-brother. What was the world coming to?

"Kagome! What the fuck.."

"Inuyasha?" came a sleepy reply that cut him short. "Osuwari"

_BAM_! Inuyasha did a graceless face plant into the dirt where he had been standing. Although his words were muffled by a mouth full of dirt, the meaning behind them was clear.

"Oi, wench! What the hell was that for? I came to rescue you, only to find you all snuggly with that bastard of all people, looking all happy and calm."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she sat up but when she moved to stand a low growl caught her off guard. A warm arm snaked around her waist to hold her firmly against a solid chest chiseled with muscles.

Kagome went rigid and completely still as she turned her head to look straight into the molten gold that she knew so well. As their eyes connected, she couldn't stop herself as her hand moved to his face and traced the stripes that adorned his cheek. She could see the kindness and concern that he hid from the world blaring directly into her soul. This was the man that had adored and loved her for all this time in her dreams.

Softly she stroked them as he closed his eyes and leaned his face into her palm and a slow purr started in his chest. She was lost to everything but him until a loud mouth drew her away.

"What the fuck is this shit!? You disappear and now you're all googly eyed with Sesshomaru?"

"Inuyasha," she whispered. "Osuwari!"

Another loud thud was the symbol of the hanyou's downfall….literally.

She turned away from Sesshomaru to survey her latest bout of damage inflicted upon Inuyasha. _Not too bad this time,_ she thought to herself. Sighing she looked expectantly at the taiyoukai. She knew she had to deal with Inuyasha at some point and it was a surprise to her that Sesshomaru was being so possessive and protective towards her. Before the kiss they shared last night, hardly any intimate contact had passed between them, and it had only been one little kiss, right?

She couldn't even kid herself at this point. She knew it was more than a kiss, more than a fleeting moment in time. It was the beginning.

She had felt it when he held her in his arms, when his soft lips had connected with her own. Love, adoration, _belonging_. She knew there was a heat to him that his outward coldness did not reflect.

She begged him with her eyes. She begged to let her explain it all to Inuyasha. She wasn't sure how to explain something that she didn't entirely comprehend herself, but she would try. He knew what she was asking for by the look in her eyes, and as much as he didn't want to release her, he relented.

Inuyasha had to be dealt with, and a small smirk appeared in the corner of his mouth as he thought of how _he_ would teach the whelp manners towards his mate, later of course. He loosened his grip on her and helped her steady herself on her feet. Her health was still not what it should be, but she was in a much better condition than she had been as of late.

As soon as he moved away, Kagome got weak in the knees and her legs gave out on her. She braced herself for the impact that never came as she found herself face to chest with Sesshomaru once again. "It appears, Kagome," Sesshomaru didn't miss the slight surprise at hearing her name or the way her heart sped up a bit as it rolled seductively off of his tongue, "that you are unable to be away from this Sesshomaru without adverse effects."

Kagome bowed her head and looked mournfully at the ground. She had hoped to prove all of those years with Inuyasha and the things he had called her wrong, but it seemed that she was, in fact, everything he claimed. The scent of her sadness spiked and he found he didn't like the way it tainted her beautiful natural smell. Putting the tip of a claw gently under her chin, he gently forced her to face him until those gorgeous eyes met his own. He could feel his heart rate speed up every time he glimpsed into their depths and lose himself in the blue ocean that they contained.

As if he could read her mind, he spoke gently to her, "You are none of those things which you find shame for yourself within." He never faltered or blinked, never gave any sign that he might be telling her this for any other reason than that of the truth. She nodded lightly and he helped her seat herself comfortably against the tree once more.

"I shall leave you for a time to continue this…..discussion with the whelp, but rest assured I shall return soon."

He shot a meaningful look over his shoulder towards Inuyasha as he walked away without a sound. The hanyou just glared at his retreating back. He had pulled himself out of the hole his body created and sat crouched on the balls of his feet with his fists planted in between them while watching the exchange between his best friend and hated rival.

He had an idea of what was going on, but didn't have the faintest clue as to why. Kagome had only put so many puzzle pieces together herself.

Her weak voice brought him back to reality and he looked at a now broken, lost, and weak Kagome. In all the time that they had shared together, he had never seen her this worn or near death.

"Inuyasha," she began, "I'm sorry."

"Feh" was the gruff response she received and she smiled. That was the Inuyasha they all knew. After a few moments of silence, Inuyasha finally decided to get it all out in the open.

"I don't understand, Kagome. Why him of all the beings the kamis created? I can see that you desire him, and I think you are in love with him, even if you don't want to admit it. What happened to you?"

"Oh, Inu," Kagome started softly with a sigh. "I don't know why him. All I know is that when he is near, I am strong and when he is away, well this is what I get. I am dying, Inu. I am suffering beyond what you could possibly imagine. I feel empty inside and my heart can't take any more pain. My body suffers from so much pain that I have even begun to welcome death as a way to end my own suffering, as selfish as that may seem."

Upon hearing her words, he jumped on the spot. Looking into her eyes, he could see her face in the fake tight smile she was using to hide it all from the world. Pain was what he could see, in every way he could fathom and more. It was heart wrenching for him to look at, especially considering the source.

"Kagome, don't say that!" He was screaming in her face before he could help himself. He sped forward to stand before her and hauled her up by her arms. She hung there as limp as a doll and he realized just how bad off she really was. The girl couldn't even gain the amount of energy it took to keep herself standing in one spot.

"I don't care what you say," he screamed into her face, "death is not the way to fix this!"

Tears leaked out of her eyes as he realized that his claws had pierced her skin in his anger without his notice. "Inu, I'm so tired…..," her voice trailed off as her head rolled to the side and her eyes rolled up into the back of her head.

Inuyasha felt himself being thrown into the brick wall at the back of the garden before he knew what was happening. A glowering Lord of the West towered over him with Kagome curled in his arms.

"What have you done, you fool!"

"Kagome! I'm so sorry, Kagome. Please. I'm sorry."

"She cares not for your apologies. Your stupidity has brought her even closer to death. With every drop of her blood that you shed, you have taken away more of her life. She was weak and near death before you arrived and now she not only welcomes it, but fully embraces it with both arms wrapped around it. Was she not already in enough pain that you thought to add more to it?"

Whispered "I'm sorry," is all that Inuyasha could manage as he punched the ground at his feet. It was true, he had caused her even more pain than what she was already in, but he wasn't about to let Sesshomaru off the hook either.

He looked up with his eyes hidden under his bangs. "I may have brought her pain, but at least I never tried to kill her. You, on the other hand, you have tortured her to the point of almost insanity and now that you failed in killing her in so many ways, you have finally found the one way to do it. Didn't figure you could kill her from the outside, so it's now from the inside out, hugh, you smug bastard?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed to slits. He had heard enough from the boy. He had listened as Kagome tried to talk to him and explain what she knew, but he refused to listen and had injured her. Sure, he was no angel, he was a demon after all, but now that he had finally put the puzzle together he was not about to let any more harm come to the one that would soon be his mate.

"She has forgiven me for my prior actions towards her and I have committed myself to showing her what a mate should be. She deserves no less from me and I will see to it that she gets much more."

Golden eyes widened in surprise. Never had he heard his half-brother speak in such a way about any living creature, it was as if… no….. couldn't be…..

"You are in love with her?" It was a question and Sesshomaru saw it for what it was. Inuyasha wanted him to admit how he now felt about the small woman safely resting in his hold. He looked down upon her still form and knew without a doubt that he would never want another.

Looking Inuyasha straight in the eyes, "I do." The admission was like stopping the rotation of the earth if only for a moment in time.

Kagome stiffened in his arms as her demonic nature began to fight her from the inside in an attempt to take over. Her pain filled scream tightened the band on his heart as Sesshomaru struggled to hold her down. Her body twisted and turned and fought to break free of his restraining grip. He laid her gently on the ground while Inuyasha rushed to her side to help.

Sesshomaru straddled her hips in desperation. He let his beast come forth as his eyes turned blood red. Instinct was all he had to rely on right now, and his instinct was screaming at him to save the mate they sought in any way they could.

Sesshomaru laid the top half of his body upon her still thrashing form and allowed a soft purr to rumble from his chest. He nuzzled her neck and the side of her face with his nose and breathed in her soft scent. She started to calm upon his attentions to her and Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief beside him.

When she had calmed back into a deep sleep, Sesshomaru pulled his body away only to be greeted by a soft whimper from Kagome. Although her outward appearance hadn't changed much, the blue streaks that had been in her hair while in demoness form had suddenly appeared and two small fangs now poked out to gleam at him. She had also gained an incredible amount of strength in the short time during her "episode."

He didn't understand how this had happened. The girl was human and had only used an enchanted necklace to appear as a demoness, right? Apparently there was more than what there appeared to be in this case. Sesshomaru once again gathered her in his arms and sat against the stone wall, letting out an inaudible sigh. He needed time to think and figure out what the hell was going on.

"Sesshomaru?" He had forgotten about the hanyou even being here. He was concentrated solely on the health and well-being of his female.

"Hn?" Inuyasha couldn't believe what he had just seen. Didn't want to believe it. Definitely didn't understand it.

"What the hell just happened, and…." Sesshomaru lifted an elegant eyebrow to let Inuyasha know that he did not appreciate the delay in his questioning. Inuyasha swallowed hard before pushing forward, "..that demoness from earlier, you know, the stuffy bitch, that was Kagome wasn't it?"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose slightly higher when Inuyasha had called Kagome a bitch. While to an inu, the term was seen as a compliment, he knew it was not being used in such a way now. It took a lot of control on his part not to growl at Inuyasha for his stupidity.

"Yes, idiot, that demoness was Kagome as you can now plainly see, and I am unsure as to what just transpired."

Inuyasha whispered out an "Oh" before falling into a contemplative silence alongside his brother. He had seen how Sesshomaru and Kagome interacted with each other and was baffled but trying hard to accept it.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. Just got done with finals for the semester so I will have a couple weeks of break. Updates will be WAY more frequent while I have this extra down time to write. Thanks everybody for continuing to read and give such wonderful feedback. I hope to get this baby done in the next couple of weeks.**

**Just to keep my updating on faster schedule while I have the chance, I am going to keep the shout outs off of the next couple of chapters, but please keep the reviews coming. That's how I know that people are still reading and interested. Thanks for everything you guys. Enjoy!**

**As always - "Parenthesis" are spoken words, italics are thoughts, and AAAAAAA are a scene shift.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. I am a lowly pion with only a smidge of creative inspiration.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Walking the corridors of the massive palace, Inuyasha was so lost in his own thoughts and self-loathing that he failed to notice the area he had come to. No longer was he within the main palace, but off to the side where the many soldiers and servants spent their time eating and enjoying each other's company. True, their living quarters were separate buildings from the main palace, but it made sense to have them take their meals in the kitchens so that they were not far away if needed in their duties.

He could hear her laugher from the hall he had just stepped into and he froze in his tracks. Surely, he had seen the last of that female. He had seen the unspoken "good-bye" in her eyes when they last parted. Surely he did not deserve to be within her presence, feel her warmth, and smell her intoxicating scent?

Inuyasha shook his head to clear his thoughts. He didn't need a female; hell didn't even _want _a female. They were way too much trouble for someone like him.

But still he found himself following the tinkling sound of her laughter, straining to hear it over and over again. He followed it all the way into a soldier's dining room and peered around the corner to find her sitting down, surrounded with fellow soldiers and guards. She was giggling at something they had done and the corners of her mouth lit a smile across her face. She looked truly happy.

She was beautiful in all of her joy and glory as she spoke and listened in turn with her companions. They were enjoying a hearty dinner with some sake to drink. She could feel his presence and was trying so very hard to block it from her mind.

She had been longing to see him since the last time they had parted and that had been days ago. They could never have the relationship that she had dreamed of. Kouga had told her stories about him and his pack. About the hentai monk and the strong slayer that had been in love for a very long time, the beautiful young priestess who had her heart torn to shreds by the hanyou who mooned over and mourned a clay pot, and the young kit who loved the priestess as if she was his birth mother. She, of course, returned the kit's love.

Any story she had heard about the young one named Kagome had made her seem like a saint. Everything about her screamed praise to her innocence and love, and although she possessed those qualities, her beauty was described as beyond compare. Kagome had no clue as to just how beautiful the outside world saw her and felt no need to. Kagome had also been described as one with unparalleled power and skill. Rain had not been fortunate enough to meet the female since she had arrived due to some ailment she suffered, but even the toughest of soldiers had vouched for her. But Inuyasha was different.

The way he pined for that dead woman over the one living and accepting being that stared him in the face every day made her begin to wonder. Would she also be seen as second best in his eyes? She couldn't live with that and refused to go through that type of emotional torture.

Rain looked up as Inuyasha slowly came around the corner to stand to the side and observe. _By the Gods, what I wouldn't give….Oh my God! What in the hell am I thinking?_

She couldn't help herself. She found herself drawn to the other hanyou like a moth to the flame. She found his rugged looks and manners attractive and knew that no matter how hard he tried to hide it, he was an intelligent being. He seemed to be staring straight into her soul and burning a hole into her face as she continued conversation with her brethren.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

She couldn't believe that she was even doing this. Where had all of her senses gone? _To hell… ever since I spent time with Inuyasha, all of my good sense has seemed to take a back seat to puppy love and stupid impulses._

He was getting closer; she could smell his deep, wild scent. He had stood there for a moment and just when she thought he would come in and join them in some conversation, he had turned and disappeared in a flash.

And for some strange reason this had bothered her, and so, on impulse, she had jumped up to follow him. Deep down she knew that it had upset him for some reason to find her surrounded by her comrades, jovial in conversation, and deep down she also knew that her impulse to follow him was driven by her desire to make him happy.

She wanted him, wanted to be with him, but also knew that nobody would ever want a hanyou such as herself. Sure, she was a strong warrior and was truly accepted within her wolf tribe, but no male had ever sought her out as a mate. Her self-esteem was nothing to call into question since she had accepted long ago that she would never be the mate and mother that all females desired to be.

As she rounded the next corner she caught a flash of his red haori bolt away and she sped up to follow. She would catch up to Inuyasha and confront him. Her mind now made up, she used all the power she could muster.

After what seemed like decades, his trail veered out of the complex and into the woods. She slowed as she came upon a brook bubbling through the forest and stopped a few feet short of him.

Inuyasha had tried to leave her in peace and allow her the happiness he knew he could never provide for her, but then she had followed. After he had finally made his way out of the palace complex with her still hot on his heels, he decided that if she wanted a confrontation, he would give it to her.

He wasn't really sure why she had followed him all this way. He was certain that she didn't even notice he was there and that she would have wanted to stay and enjoy herself as she had seemed to be doing.

He stopped and squatted by the brook, placing both hands that were now curled into fists on the ground between his legs. He heard her approach and finally stop just short of running into his back. If she wanted something, he would let her start whatever it was.

Hesitantly, Rain took a small step towards him only to receive a growl of warning and frustration in return.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bare feet padded quietly down the hall while she picked at her sleeve. She knew that perhaps blowing up at the male that she viewed as her father in such a way was not a good idea. She just couldn't help herself. She felt so much love and adoration to the young woman that was on the brink of death.

She nibbled on her bottom lip as she slowly crept up to where she knew her Lord would be. She had noticed him sitting in the exact same spot several times over the last few days. As she suspected, he was there. Sitting under the sakura tree, staring into the water.

Taking a deep breath, she moved forward until she was stopped by his voice. "Rin." That one single word froze her in her tracks and she wondered how angry he was at her.

She could tell he was severely angered. She had learned how to read the subtle signs over the years that gave her Lord away, even if nobody else noticed them. She just hoped that all of the anger she could see in the stiffness of his frame was not directed towards her.

She spoke softly so as not to rile him more. "I am sorry my Lord. I should not have addressed you in such a way earlier. I allowed my emotions to overcome me and did not handle them well. I would hope that you would forgive me in time and…."

Sesshomaru knew why she was here. He could smell the guilt and anxiety coming off of her in waves. True, she had never acted in that way towards him before, did not know she was even capable of it, but he could no longer blame her. The girl was worried for a young woman that she held dear to her heart and everything she had said was true.

He could never be angry at her anyways. The young girl had helped begin to thaw the heart that he had encased in ice and hidden away many centuries ago. He heard as she began to apologize but he only let her go so far.

"There is no need to continue, Rin. This Sesshomaru knows that you only spoke your heart. I hold nothing against you."

Rin let out a sigh of relief and smile brightened her face. Now that she knew she was forgiven, all was right again with her and her Lord. She gave a quick, "Thank you milord!" before bounding away back towards the palace.

Now that that was settled she only had to get her Lord and the Lady Kagome together.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sango and Miroku sat in a comfortable silence in her room with Kilala curled in her lap napping. She could see the houshi was lost in thought and wished she could tell him everything. She had promised Kagome that she wouldn't though. Kagome had said that she would take care of everything in due time and she trusted her sister.

She contemplated the rumors she had heard going through the castle. It seems that Kagome and Sesshomaru had a touching moment and now everyone knew all about it. Ok, well, maybe not ALL about it, but there were lots of speculations going around. It had also been announced that Kagome had given her favor to one male. Although it was hard to wrap her mind around, Sango knew without a doubt who that male was.

She listened as guests began to leave the palace to return to their homes. After all, there was no point in staying once Kagome had decided on a male. The only ones that were to remain would be the three Lords and their families.

A light knock on the screen drew her attention. "Enter."

The screen slid back to reveal a grinning Kouga. Sango and Miroku looked to each other. They each gave a shrug as to why Kouga would be here.

Kouga lifted one brow towards the human friends of Kagome's. Although he felt she was too weak for any visitors at the moment, she was inclined to disagree. He had tried to reason with her, but she was, of course, being extremely stubborn. "The Lady would like a word, please."

Miroku nodded to Sango as she got to her feet to follow Kouga when he suddenly stopped and looked over his shoulder. "You too, monk."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sango found herself inside of Kagome's study once again, and servants were going through the same routine that they had the first time. Although, the atmosphere seemed a little more tense that it had on her previous visit. One small servant continued to fluff the pillows with watery eyes.

Sango knew what that meant. Kagome had gotten worse. Just as she was about to ask the servant about her sister's health, the door slid open.

The same large demon that had carried her into the room the first time, held her in his arms. Kagome had replaced the amulet around her neck and was in the demon form Miroku had previously met. Her head rested against his broad chest and she seemed even weaker than she had before. Kagome gave Sango a little wink as she was carried by to let her sister know that Miroku would learn of her whereabouts in the same manner that she had.

Sango gave a soft smile and turned to watch the houshi as he observed everything. She wasn't going to ruin Kagome's fun and so she gave him a slight shoulder shrug but maintained a smile through it all.

Once Kagome had been situated on the pile of pillows she cupped the cheek of the large male and gave a gentle kiss to his forehead. "I promise I will be alright, father. I am among friends here and I will yell should anything happen."

He tucked her hair behind her right ear as he let out a sigh. If only she would let him remain there with her, but she was right. Upon her waking, she had told them what happened with Sesshomaru in her sanctuary and knew that she was not long for this world.

She knew that if she let Aisoka stay, then he would hover over her and demand the servants fuss over her every second and that would drive her nuts. She had let him know this as well. As reluctant as he was to leave, he had agreed. He took a final look at her beautiful face and left the room quietly.

Once again Kagome turned to the only remaining servant and whispered into her ear before gazing off into the fire. Miroku started to speak until he felt Sango's hand on his arm. He turned to her to find her eyes swimming with sorrow. She gently shook her head back and forth to tell him no. It was not time yet, and she knew it.

The same servant who was having a hard time holding back her tears returned with tea for the three of them. She moved to leave before stopping in her tracks to look down at the small, cold hand that had lightly touched her. She looked up into the smiling face of her Lady.

"It is ok. All is as it was meant to be."

The words were spoken so softly that the two humans in the room had to strain to hear it, but the demonic servant heard every one with crystal clarity. Silent tears slipped from her eyes as she gave a bow to Kagome and slipped silently from the room.

Kagome sighed. She knew that the inhabitants of the palace had grown attached to her over the time she had spent here and many were having a hard time dealing with what was happening to her.

She held the cup of tea in her hands and let it warm them. She had been so tired and so cold lately. That's another reason she had asked to be seated so close to the fire. She took a small sip and let it warm her insides before turning her gaze to her friends.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	34. Chapter 34

**As always - "Parenthesis" are spoken words, italics are thoughts, and AAAAAAA are a scene shift.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Only a few more to go! I will definitely be done with this before my college semester begins. It was a long journey but so worth it.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. I am a poor penniless author of make believe plots and characters borrowed from a wonderfully inspired individual.**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

She smiled softly at Sango as she held out her hand to her friend. Sango grasped Kagome's cold hand in hers and was shocked by it. Her eyed widened as she took in her friend's appearance once more, only a little more closely this time.

Kagome closed her eyes and let Sango look to her hearts content. She knew what the woman was looking for and she knew that Sango would find it. There was no longer enough energy in her tiny frame to even pretend any more. She was just too weak and tired.

A single tear slipped out of Sango's eye as it blazed a trail down her cheek. Kagome had, indeed, gotten worse. Much worse, if appearances were anything to go by. She could see the exhaustion in her face and the pain behind her smile. The emptiness in her eyes drove straight to Sango's heart. She couldn't help but marvel at Kagome's strength and resolve though. She had to wonder that if it had been her could she have truly held on this long just for the sake of those around her.

Miroku watched the actions of the two females in front of him with confusion. How had they become so close when Sango had only met the demoness once before? He had never seen something so touching in all of his life. As he continued watching, the females before him seemed to finally notice his presence when the demoness turned to look directly at him.

Her eyes met his own and seemed to be evaluating the worth of his soul. Miroku could feel the weight of her stare down to his very bones but, try as he might, he couldn't force himself to look away. Suddenly he felt the weight lift from him as her eyes softened and a look of pure love shone back at him from her blue depths.

Kagome turned back to her human sister. Her voice was a whisper as she tried to speak, no longer having the energy to be loud and overbearing. "Sango, please help me. Remove the amulet so that Miroku can see for himself."

Sango gave a brief nod as she leaned over to reach to the back of Kagome's neck while Miroku sat watching with a look of confusion. A small sigh escaped Kagome as she felt the weight of her amulet fall from her neck and land on the floor with a small clunk. She closed her eyes and let the transformation overcome her.

Miroku watched with fascination as the demoness in front of him transformed into the human he had known and loved as a little sister for all of these years. Tears clouded his vision until he could no longer hold them in. Kagome turned to see the trails of tears falling from the monk's eyes.

She knew that they were tears of joy. He had been so worried about her and feared for her life while they had been separated. She gave a soft smile to him as she reached up to wipe the moisture from his cheeks.

There were no words to convey to her how relieved he was to finally be able to see her alive and in one piece right in front of him. He reached over and gathered her in his arms in a gentle hug. He could hear her words of comfort that she whispered to him but refused to release her just yet.

She gave a gentle push to let him know that she had to come up for air. As he leaned back to take in her features he noticed the pain and emptiness that lurked behind her smile and in her eyes. He turned to Sango and gave her a questioning glance. "Later," she mouthed to him and he understood that she would tell him when they were alone.

And with that, Miroku set the small, fragile female back down on her pillows and settled himself. They talked about how everyone was and Miroku being, well Miroku, told her about the newest blossoming love between Inuyasha and Rain. Kagome couldn't help but smile and hope that her best friend had finally found the love that she had desperately hoped he would gain.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Rain looked at the red clad back of the hanyou that she had started to fall in love with. Why _had _she followed him? Now that she had caught up with him, what was to she to say? To do? She was so confused. Sure, she knew that Inuyasha was a hanyou just like she was, but would he want her?

She lowered her eyes to the forest floor and stared at the dirt and grass beneath her feet as she tried to figure out her next move. "Inuyasha, I…" but she stopped there still uncertain as to what she was supposed to say to him. Could she tell him how she truly felt? No, no that couldn't happen because she was just so sure that he would not return her feelings and that would crush her heart.

Inuyasha stood and turned around to face her only to find her staring at the ground lost in her own thoughts. Her hands fiddled with the sleeves on her kimono. She looked so confused… so _lost_. He didn't know what motivated to do what he did next nor second guess it. He supposed it was instinct and he gave into it.

He stepped forward and put a clawed finger under her chin and jerked her face up to him. As soon as their eyes met she whispered his name but was abruptly cut off as his lips crashed into hers. The kiss was desperate and hard. He knew he should be gentle with her but he wanted her to know how he felt and prayed that she returned those feelings.

His heart sunk as she stood there frozen and stiff. Little did he know, she was frozen but it was out of shock. Never had she expected for him to make such a bold move. Soon her shock wore off and just as he was beginning to pull away in fear of the fact that he had just made an utter fool out of himself, she grew bold and relaxed. Her arms were suddenly around his neck pulling him back into the kiss as she took control.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N- Bwaaa haaa haaa. No Inu lemons for you! Ok, but really. I am saving the lemon for a different pairing in this story. Now, on with the show!  
>AAAAAAAAAAAAAA<p>

They lay on the soft mossy area that they ended up in with arms and legs twined with each other. Rain let a soft sigh of contentment escape her lips. Inuyasha chuckled slightly. Rain traced lazy circles across his chest with her fingertips as Inuyasha ran his hand through her hair. Both were finally fully happy and content for once in their lives.

While they laid there with the sunshine warming their bodies after their rigorous activities, a thought occurred to Rain. When Inuyasha felt her tense suddenly he had to wonder if maybe she was regretting their actions. He didn't know if he could handle such rejection, especially from her. Sure, he had loved Kikyo once, but that was when she was truly alive and her heart was soft and warm. He had also though that he was in love with Kagome at one point but knew now that he only loved her like a brother would.

He hesitated for a moment before clearing his throat. "What's wrong and don't tell me nothing. I can smell the nervousness and you got all tensed up all of a sudden."

Rain sighed before propping herself up on her elbow while her other hand continued to trace feather light nothings on his chest. She looked into her lovers eyes and saw the true concern that was reflected there. She saw something else, too and the only thing she could place it as was fear.

Letting out the breath she wasn't aware that she was holding she began to voice her concerns.

"I was just thinking that since we are now mates, there are some others that we must inform. Certain, specific others."

Inuyasha scrunched his brows together in concentration. Sure, he knew she had a pack that she would have to inform, but what was the big deal? With them both being hanyou, it would be easily accepted by any pack. Hers would no longer have to ensure her safety now that she was mated to him.

"Kouga." That one name shot anger through his entire frame. For a moment he almost jumped up and ran after the wolf, but then remembered his current situation. "Keh, what about that stinky wolf?"

Rain cocked an eyebrow at the "stinky wolf" comment but let it slide. Sighing again but this time in annoyance she continued on, "Koga is my kin, Inuyasha. He is my pack, my family, my alpha. He is the one that we must inform of our mating."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. He could now remember her saying he was some sort of relative to her and knew he was the leader of the wolf tribe.

A whisper escaped his lips that explained it all, "Oh, shit."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A little human girl sat comfortable in front of the fire coloring away on a parchment of paper while a little red headed kit lay on his back and twirled a top between his fingers. The girl hummed a tune that only she knew while the little boy watched the colors of his top swirl back and forth while lost in thought.

Both let out a small sigh at the same time and giggled right after. Big brown eyes watched from above him while the boy looked over to the fire. You see, these two small children had a small problem. Both wanted what they each considered their respective parents happy. They wanted them in love. While this may not seem like such a problem, the thing is that they wanted the parents to have those things for each other. Again, maybe not so bad, except for the fact that both of said parents happen to be stubborn especially towards each other.

Shippo had some ideas but nothing he could seem to work out and make a possibility. The one time they had set the two together in his mama's garden had resulted somewhat favorably. Then again, his mama was sick. Real sick. And she just didn't have the strength to go tromping around after him like that again. She could barely sit up most of the time.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sesshomaru paced. He had been told by the Northern Lord that his daughter had shown favor towards Sesshomaru. While that made him somewhat happy, the other news he had been given did not. It seems that Aisoka blamed him for the further deterioration of the young girl's health.

While Sesshomaru pondered why he would do such a thing, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret for the way he had treated her when she appeared before him as a human woman. She had told him he would be tested and he had failed miserably. Another twinge of guilt and regret hit him a little harder when he remembered how Aisoka had described her frail and helpless state. Apparently the woman was losing the fight for life very quickly and could hardly even sit up any more. He was actually supposed to be going to visit her soon. As her mate-to-be he was required to get to know her as much as possible before the mating would take place, if it even had a chance to take place at all.

Before he could delve further into that line of thought, a slight knock came to the door. Without waiting for him to answer the screen slid open to reveal the youngest of the royal family.

Lily looked to the silver inu youkai with slight hate in her eyes. She knew he was the one that could save her sister. She just _knew_. And yet he remained as aloof and cold as he ever was and feigned his ignorance of the pivotal role he played in Kagome's life, or death as it were. He had to know. There's no way he couldn't know. She knew, her mother and father knew, hell even her little adopted nephew knew. He just HAD to know.

She gave him a slight nod and bow befitting his station as well as hers and beckoned him to follow her. She was to lead him to her sister. In the back of her mind she prayed that this small visit would do Kagome some good. She had gotten much worse since this morning and was now unable to do more than lie or sit wherever their father or trusted servants situated her.

She knocked lightly on the door and waited for the frail "Enter" from her sister before sliding the screen open and stepping back to allow Lord Sesshomaru to slip past her and into the room.

Sesshomaru froze for a moment upon the opening of the room and its occupants to his eyesight. He didn't know what to expect when he came but it wasn't this. There in the middle of the room lay the princess in her human form which just seemed even more small and frail than her father had described.

She lay on her back covered with thick blankets and a fire blazing in the hearth to help keep her warm. Every once in a while he could see her slight frame shiver for a moment. It was as if she was freezing from the inside out instead of the other normal freezing from the outside in. Her eyes seemed to flutter open and closed as if she was just fighting to even keep them open and her breathing was so soft and barely there that he had to strain to hear her. A light rattle accompanied each breath and he felt a pang of guilt but brushed it off. Why should he, of all demons, feel guilt for the suffering of this female when he had caused no harm to her?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Please leave reviews for this chapter. I am going to start ending things and plan on being done in 39 chapters with an epilogue being chapter 40. I need to know whether I should bother finishing this story or not. Be warned that a HUGE lemon is in the making. I will let you know, so those of you who don't like them can feel free to skip it. Thanks again everyone!**


	35. Chapter 35

**First let me go ahead and say that yes, eventually, there will be a happy ending to this story and most if not all questions will be answered. It just may take a little time. After all, what's a happy ending without a little angst thrown in there to make it even better?**

**Second, thanks for all the reviews and support for this story. I will be finishing it, hopefully within the next week or two. I have a little more written, but I try to look it over before publishing a new chapter. Just hang in there, we're almost done.**

**As always - "Parenthesis" are spoken words, italics are thoughts, and AAAAAAA are a scene shift. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of its original characters or plot. I do not make any money by writing, only my own gratification and wonderful readers.**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Several servants fluttered about as they ensured the comfort of their mistress. They made sure to keep the fire blazing and warm while others did their normal duties. One servant knelt beside the young woman as Kagome whispered to her and the servant held her hand and stroked it like you would a scared child, seeking to give her Lady all the comfort she could.

Once Sesshomaru's shock slightly wore off, he forced his legs that strangely felt like they were made of lead to bring him across the room. Kagome turned her head at the sound of the door shutting with a slight click.

Blue eyes clashed with gold before she whispered to the servant once again. Once the servant nodded her understanding and pet her hand she stood and ushered herself and the others out of the room. Only one young youkai soldier remained and removed himself to the far corner and proceeded to become a part of the wall and shadows. Kagome smiled at him before turning back to Sesshomaru.

Unsure of what to do but in no way willing to admit it, Sesshomaru stood for a moment contemplating his current situation. He was broken from his reverie by the whispered chuckle of the human woman that lay unmoving with her eyes closed.

"How week and terribly disgusting I must seem to you Lord Sesshomaru. Not only did I prove your assumptions of my weakness but I am human to boot. Oh how the mighty have fallen." A sad smile crossed her face then as she took a moment before continuing. "You did not have to come. I would have understood. Nobody wants to watch some pitiful and useless human woman die."

His eyes widened slightly in shock. He had known the woman was sick and frail, but to know that even she knew she was going to die did not bode well. A fire of anger began to take him over at the thought of her impending death. He did not want her to die. He had finally found a female that made the fires burn within him that no other even made him even realize he had. It was not just a carnal lust, but something more. What it was, he did not know, but he knew it was _more_.

"You will cease this idiotic rambling woman. If I had not wanted to come no one could have made me. You speak as if you doubt the strength of this Sesshomaru."

Her eyes flew open at the fury in his voice. She didn't think she had said anything to upset him. She had spoken the truth as he would see and truthfully how she felt it at the moment. She was weak and useless… and dying.

He moved to sit beside her futon in the floor and took her hand in his. It was so much smaller and dainty with blunted and dull fingernails than his own larger one that was tipped with sharp, deadly claws. He studied her, truly studied her and let out an audible sigh at what he saw. Her eyes were dull and dead as if some part of her had gone missing for far too long. Her skin was so pale and cold to the touch that it surprised him. She looked so extremely tired and the fight had left her. He couldn't help but question just how long she had been fighting for her life and hiding it so well from those that were closest to her until she could hide it no longer.

Kagome looked to the hand Sesshomaru held with shock and when she looked back to where his face now hovered directly in front of hers her breath hitched at the intense look in his eyes.

He seemed to be looking straight into her soul and as he let out a sigh that she would never have thought of escaping his lips, she could see that he found what he had been looking for. She felt so exposed and ashamed at that moment. More so than she had ever felt in her life. She knew he had seen what few others were privy to. That hole in her soul that was slowly consuming her and taking her life away with it. It took everything within her to pry her eyes away as a single silent tear escaped before she could stop it.

A sharp intake of breath and a slight squeak was heard as a small raven haired woman was swept up and placed into the lap of a proud silver haired inu's lap. He wasn't sure why he had done it, but he had almost fallen into a rampage when her tear had started to fall. She had attempted to look away and hide it from him but he had seen it regardless.

She decided that perhaps breathing would be a good idea as she sucked in the breath of air that she had deprived her lungs of. He had startled and shocked her. She was completely unsure of what was going on and was afraid of actually asking. She didn't think she really wanted to know the answer anyways.

A deep blush appeared on her cheeks as Sesshomaru watched from above her head. She was so small in comparison to his tall lithe frame. She fit entirely in his lap and her head rested on his chest just under his chin. A small smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth as he watched her embarrassment at her new situation grow.

"Relax, little one. I will bring you no harm." His deep baritone voice sent a shiver down her spine as her blush grew a little more. She decided that she might as well enjoy herself since there was nothing she could do about it anyways. Sure, she could call the guard but with as fast and skilled as Sesshomaru was, she would be dead before the guard even thought about making it across the room.

She sighed and snuggled a little deeper into his lap as his arms came around her waist to hold her closer to him and provide more warmth for her chilled body. The heat just radiated off of him and she took advantage of it. The warmth she had been seeking and trying to gain all day without success was now slowly seeping in.

Sesshomaru heard her breathing even out as her tiny body finally started to warm and she slipped into sleep. He did not wish to release her yet though. He had not been able to talk to her very much, but knew that right now it was not an option. He simply laid his chin on the top of head and stared into the frames as he enjoyed the feeling of her body tucked away into his arms and the lulling sound of her soft breaths.

The soldier froze and watched the scene unfold before him. He was there not only to ensure the princess' safety and health but also as an informant for her father. He may not have looked like much on the outside, but he was the top assassin in the employ of the family. He couldn't help but see the similarities in himself and the little woman snuggled in the Western Lord's embrace. Small…but extremely deadly.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sesshomaru, Great Inu youkai and Lord of the Western Lands was…. confused. He felt this undeniable tug to the small onna that was the proclaimed daughter of the Northern house. He could not explain it logically in any way. He just felt this primal urge to protect and defend her.

He had hoped that going for a walk would have cleared his mind of the insufferable thoughts that now plagued him but as he looked up he noticed something that made him pause. He had ended up in the last place he really should have. He was now in her sanctuary and it was completely saturated with her scent.

It seemed his beast was determined to do anything and everything it could to make him realize that this little female would become his mate. He breathed a small mental sigh and turned to go back to his appointed rooms.

As he walked, he pondered how he knew her. She seemed so familiar and she herself had only hinted at how he knew his name prior to it being given to her. Perhaps she was some sort of seer…but he highly doubted that.

As he approached his chambers he heard Rin speaking softly to some unknown voice. Wait…two unknown voices. His curiosity got the better of him as he glided closer to try and figure out if he needed to intervene. He would not have some servant talking down to his sweet little ward.

His eyes widened slightly as the conversation began to unfold

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Rin and Shippo sat on a futon with their visitor relaxing a small distance away on a chair. The woman was beautiful and mystical and the children were just as drawn to her as they were to the young woman they were talking about.

Rin's crying had drawn out her long time play mate and he had set to comforting her. It seemed that no matter what they tried, it had backfired on them. Rin knew this lady from her dreams and she also knew that the only way to save Kagome was for her to find her soul mate.

She knew that her Lord was that soul mate, but couldn't seem to find the right way to make him realize it as well. Shippo and Rin had planned and plotted but plans had either been thrown out right from the start or had blown up in their faces. She was disappointed that they had been unable to save the older girl.

She also cried for Shippo. Kagome was in all respects his mother and the only family he had. His orginal mother and father had died, leaving him an orphan until Kagome had come along and attempted to fill that spot. If she passed away as well, what would happen to her best friend? She wasn't so sure that her Lord would take in another orphan like herself.

Her crying had calmed after the lady had appeared in her room. One minute the two children were alone and the next there she was enveloping the crying babes in her arms. A sense of peace had overcome them with her presence.

Currently the children were awaiting an answer as to what could be done to save the Kagome they loved so much.

"Understand, my little darlings, that at this point there is not very much that can be done. Lady Kagome has found her soul mate and knows who he is. What she chooses will seal her fate. Should she reject him she shall die and I can do nothing to stop this." Just the knowledge that Kagome may die left a hole in all of their hearts. Silent tears began to trek their way down the faces of the children once again as a feeling of being helpless set in.

Rin turned her shining brown eyes to their visitor once again. "Lady Ori, I don't think that Lady Kagome would reject her soul mate. So, that means that there must be something we can do."

Shippo nodded his head vigorously in agreement. If there was anything that could be done to save his mama, he was willing to do it.

Ori sighed, "The Lady Kagome was rejected by her soul mate. She is now so hurt and unwilling to open herself back up to more rejection, that is why she is willing to die to end her suffering. This is not something I would usually tell to ones as young as you two are, but your pain touches my soul. I feel you deserve to know what will become of the one you both see as your mother."

On the other side of the screen, Sesshomaru stood still as a statue with widened eyes. He had known that his onna was sick and could possibly die but he had not realized that her soul was being torn apart in that manner. To be rejected by your true soul mate was the most painful death one could ever experience.

To do such a thing was to go against every instinct that was ingrained in youkai from the second their soul was created by the Kamis. To know that the little woman he had just left was suffering from something so horrible set his beast on edge.

He also felt great anger at this beautiful being's soul mate. To have met your true soul mate was extremely rare, but to deny them was even more so. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became along with the sudden and absolute NEED to protect her.

He could no longer stand there and continue to listen to this. He had to go and work off some of his frustration and anger. Sesshomaru turned on his heel and made his way back outside. Perhaps he could find an excellent sparring partner so that several animals and weaker youkai did not have to lose their lives on this day.

AAAAAAAAAA

Ori gave what could only be described as a shit eating grin to herself as she felt Sesshomaru walk away. That little meeting had served more than one purpose. She had been able to calm the grieving children and also set Sesshomaru back on the path that he was destined to walk. She was abruptly pulled from her own inner musings from the two children.

"Lady Ori, how do you know so much about my mama?" Shippo had been thinking about this since the woman had appeared to them. Rin had told him about her being in her dreams and all, but he wanted to know just what her angle was. What about Kagome was so important that strange beings would be involved?

"Why little one, I thought you would never ask." Ori gave the now fully engrossed children a warm smile. She had been wondering how long it would take for someone to ask and truly thought that Rin would have been the one to do the asking.

She hugged the two children close as she began her tale. "I am Ori, an earth elemental. I am also known to some as Mother Earth. I can communicate with all things living that are connected to the earth. My dear mother, the Moon, was once in love with a mortal man. Well, she thought him to be a mortal man until he decided that they would mate. He then had to reveal his true self to my mother. It turns out that this not so mortal man was a demon, an inu demon to be specific. My sister was enraged by his lies and betrayal that she disappeared back into the realm of Kamis where our home is. Upon her arrival, she found that he had left a very important piece if himself with her, one that she later named Kagome. She traveled through time to give birth to her dear child 500 years from where we now sit. She took upon herself a human form and birthed Kagome along with another child who was from her human lover."

"So, my mama is a Kami?" Shippo was confused. Sure, the story was laid out nice and simple for them to be able to follow, but maybe too many details had been left out.

"No, young one, she is not. She is not a Kami, she is not a demon, and she is not a human. She is all of those things combined. She holds the love of the world within her heart and soul. That is why it is so large and ancient. Nothing is more powerful than true and untainted love. This is why your mama must not die. She would plunge the world into darkness and despair."

At this the children's eyes went wide and they fully understood why someone as powerful as Ori would interfere in the affairs of lesser beings. Kagome was not a lesser being. She was everything.

Ori smiled as realization dawned on the young children. Kagome was meant to hold the love of the entire world forever. She had been born with so much power that she was not even aware she held. That was why Naraku could never kill her. She had not given up even after her abduction. She was the embodiment of hope and love.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	36. Chapter 36

**As always - "Parenthesis" are spoken words, italics are thoughts, and AAAAAAA are a scene shift.**

**Sorry about the whole deleting and reposting of the last chapter but a very important typo was pointed out to me and I did not want to confuse any future readers. My apologies to everyone. **

**Also, thanks for all of the lovely reviews. I really do appreciate every one of them. We are coming to an end with this story and it was a wonderful experience. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. I make absolutely no money in writing my own fictions roughly based on the original characters and plot. **

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

He lay there cursing in his mind. He knew Koga hated him. He had seen him as competition for Kagome and the fact that he was a competing breed of canine hadn't helped either. Hell, most of the insults they had thrown at each other were based on their breed. And now, now he had to tell Koga that he had gone and mated a member of his pack without asking permission first.

Rain looked over at her new mate and watched the tension build in him. She knew that Inuyasha and Koga had not seen eye to eye in the past. She had been there when Koga kidnapped Kagome and brought her back to the den. He had heard Koga talk about Kagome plenty enough to know about the odd love triangle between her, Inuyasha, and the long dead priestess. At that thought, she started to doubt herself and their new relationship. Perhaps everything had happened too quickly and he would begin to regret it.

She sighed as her thoughts took her over and missed the look of adoration Inuyasha had thrown her way when he decided that no matter what, she was worth it.

He hopped up to get dressed and helped his new mate as well before placing his arm possessively around her waist to walk away from the spot they had just used for more intimate activities. He figured it was best to just get this over and done with so he could start to really enjoy his mate.

He put his nose to the air in an attempt to decide which direction would be best to take. He caught the scent of that mangy wolf on the breeze and took off with Rain in tow.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

Koga felt him coming long before he appeared. The enormous aura of Lord Sesshomaru could not be missed and from the turmoil that surrounded his aura, the inu lord was NOT in a good mood.

Sesshomaru had arrived at the dojo in record time. He had hoped that someone worthy of a workout would be there to relieve his tension. As he stepped inside he noticed several of the higher ranking soldiers of the North already locked in mock combat as well as the wolf prince Koga watching from the sidelines. He smirked to himself. Perhaps a good spar against multiple opponents would be in order this evening. He did his best thinking while engaged in battle and he really needed to sort through some things at the moment.

Sesshomaru stepped to the center of the mat and waited until someone would also step up to the challenge of sparring with the Killing Perfection himself. He waited until several soldiers had joined him on the mat and nodded in acceptance of the level of challenge. He then turned to the young prince who was watching with interest. "Feel free to join in the battle at any time, wolfling."

Koga knew that Lord Sesshomaru was baiting him but he found he couldn't help himself. A challenge had been issued and he was never one to back down. He gave a curt nod to the inu and joined the many soldiers as another of his opponents.

Watching Sesshomaru battle was like watching an extremely well-choreographed dance of war. Every movement precise and graceful, never a tiny bit of energy wasted. That was how Inuyasha found his half-brother and Koga. He would never admit to anyone but himself but he was jealous of Sesshomaru. Jealous of his perfection and style in battle.

All of the members in the small mock battle were so concentrated on what they were doing that they didn't even see Inuyasha join the battle until his fist made contact with Sesshomaru's stomach. Everything screeched to a halt as the new player suddenly appeared.

Inuyasha smirked at his older brother before turning and addressing Koga. "I hate to break up yer little love fest and all, but we got some important things to talk about." At Koga's very apparent confusion, Inuyasha nodded his head to where Rain stood just inside the doorway.

Koga walked to his cousin to figure out what was going on when he stopped in his tracks halfway there, letting out a large rumbling growl. It couldn't be! It just couldn't! She would NOT have gone and mated that mutt! He stepped a few paces closer before the scent hit him.

Rain watched as Koga stopped and noticed his eyes trained on her shoulder, just above her pulse point. What in the world could he be looking…..oh no. He had seen the mating mark. His head lifted slightly in the air as he took a few sniffs while getting a little closer. She knew he would smell their mating. The smell of Inuyasha within her was extremely fresh and her own scent would be forever laced with that of her new mate.

Koga's eyes began to bleed red as his brain connected the dots. She had been mated and marked and the half-breed's scent was all over her. How dare he take her as a mate without asking permission first? She was his pack and he had been the one to take her in and care for her when her human mother had died.

Sesshomaru stood evaluating the situation until everything clicked. "I see you have finally found some female that would take you as a mate, Inuyasha. I had thought for sure that you had mated to that human priestess that followed you like a lost puppy. Now I see that you were waiting for one of your own to take you."

Both Inuyasha and Koga both growled at the insinuations that Sesshomaru had made. Not only was he degrading the fact that both Inuyasha and his mate were half-breeds but he had spat at the memory of Kagome. The Kagome that Inuyasha had failed to protect. Koga growled for the insult of his kin and the reminder of the newly mated Inuyasha taking her.

Three males stood ready to fight, a wolf and a half demon getting into offensive stances and preparing to attack while one inu demon stood looking as bored as ever. All three had allowed red to seep into their eyes and were a split second from battle.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kagome sat straight up in the bed, a long blood-curdling scream bubbling out of her throat before she had a chance to hold it back. She had felt the stabbing pain in her heart and soul. Servants rushed in to see what the disturbance was but could not help the young woman. Her soul mate was letting his beast take over and she was not there to ensure his safety or control.

The pain was so intense; it felt like a red hot poker was being stabbed into her over and over with no chance of reprieve from her torture. Trails of tears made their way down her cheeks and dripped onto the bedding. Aisoka burst into the door to find the one who was hurting his little one. The sight that met his eyes was heart breaking. There she sat screaming, crying out for the one who would stop the pain and take it away forever. He had to do something. She was pale, near death, and in so much pain. It was more than he could bear.

In a split second he was across the room with his little one bundled into his arms. The layers of kimono were heavy compared to the small frame that was now Kagome. She had lost so much weight, being unable or unwilling to eat. He held her like a glass doll and let her curl up into his large chest seeking warmth and comfort. Her scream had ended when all of the air in her lungs had been expelled and she now had her face buried into his chest sobbing uncontrollably. The salty smell of her tears stung his nose and pulled on his heart as her shaking made him closer to losing control on his beast. She kept whispering but it was so low that he couldn't hear despite their closeness of person and his youkai hearing.

Finally, she turned her face and rested her cheek against his heart beat and through her sobs and shaking he made out only one word. The only one that he needed to hear. Sesshomaru.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A large shadow suddenly appeared in the doorway of the dojo as Rain moved to avoid collision. She barely had time to register the quickly approaching aura of the Northern Lord Aisoka before she stepped to the side. Nestled in his arms was a petite raven haired beauty.

Sure, the girl was human but her aura was as overwhelming as Lord Sesshomaru's if not more so. Her soul was so bright to those who could see it and warmth radiated from it to the point that even humans dull senses could feel it. They may not be able to recognize what it was but they could definitely feel it. Demons could feel it as surely as they could the warmth from a blazing fire.

The young human woman looked everything opposite of feeling her. She was pale, sickly so and slightly disheveled as if she had woken from a fitful sleep. Tear tracts made their way down her cheeks and the collar of her most outer kimono was moistened with the salty substance. Her eyes were wide as if seeing something horrible and gruesome.

Kagome took in the scene before her and as soon as it registered a sharp pain stabbed into her soul once again. A whimper slipped past her lips as she ground her teeth together and waited for it to pass. Once it started to subside, she tried to speak but all that same out was a breath that barely made it past her lips.

She took a few deep breaths before trying again. Her whole body shook with the effort it took but she had to stop the males before her. She had to make them see.

With every effort and bit of energy she could muster, one word passed her lips. She knew it would give her away, but the lives of those she cared for were worth it all. Taking in a final deep breath she gave it her all as she screamed the only word that Inuyasha had ever hated.

"SIT!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Out of pure reflex, the half-demon jumped out of his nice hanyou shaped hole and started to rant, "Damn it, Kagome! What the hell was that for?!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Inuyasha felt a pang of despair and regret hit him hard. Kagome wasn't here, and from what he knew, she never would be again. His eyes widened as he realized what had happened. The small female that was being held but a giant horse demon had said that hated word and his subjugation beads had responded. There was only one person that those beads would EVER respond to.

His head snapped up and immediately sought her out.

Koga knew this would not end well as he felt Kagome come close. He made eye contact with her briefly as Aisoka had carried her into the dojo. He didn't know what she was planning exactly but it sure wasn't to give herself away. He could see the pain and desperation in her face and knew instantly that the warring of their energies was hurting her. She was a peaceful and loving creature and it tore her heart to see those she loved most ready to kill each other.

AAAAAAAAAAA

As soon as he saw his half-brother fall to the ground at the sharp command issued by the female, something within him broke. In an instant, flashes of scenes from his past flashed through his mind like a tornado. Images of a young miko crying or angry or desperate to save Inuyasha's life danced across his consciousness.

All it took was that one little word forced from her lips to bring about realizations of the female's true identity. He was torn. He had at some point despised the female that he now recognized. She had been an enemy to him and an ally to Inuyasha. She had thwarted his plans and interfered with the fighting brothers on several occasions. She had been…in the way.

He had made peace with the small human woman on some level though. He had assumed until recently that she had been destined for Inuyasha as his mate and world. Apparently he was wrong on that account. He had also assumed her dead at a certain point. He had checked in on his half-brother and his small pack from time to time without Inuyasha even knowing it. The girl and small kitsune had been missing and the small pack had been grieving their assumed losses.

And so, he had honored her memory by deeming himself once again neutral to her and let go of his hate.

Now, was a different story. He knew the brash and raging personality of the demoness he had first met upon arrival and also that it was the same one as the docile human female he had so stupidly dismissed. He remembered the fire that lived in the eyes of the human miko that traveled with Inuyasha. Which was the true personality of this little enigma?

He was torn, whether he would admit it or not. He wanted this female. He wanted her so bad that it hurt deep within his soul. She would be the one to complete him and he had known it for some time on the baser level of his beast. He had refused to admit that this frail looking little bundle would be the one to compliment him in every way. He refused to admit that she held as much power as the Great Demon Lord of the West.

For the first time in his very long life, Sesshomaru was at a loss of what he should do. He wanted to snatch her up, hold her within his comforting embrace once again. He wanted to take her away and lock her up with himself being her only company until she was his in every way.

But what he wanted was not reality. He could not do what he so desired in his heart. The woman was of noble relation, even if not by blood. There were steps to courting that must be followed and he would not shame her as he had already shamed himself. With his mind nor made up he did the one thing he could, and walked away.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
